


Never-ending Adventure

by vsnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, After that the rating goes up steadily to "M", Backstory, Dancing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Living Together, Magic, Marriage/Wedding, Misunderstandings, Reunions, Right after Frozen 2, Siblings, Teasing, Up to Chapter 12 is "T" rating, fifth spirit, mental health, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Love.It had always been and always would be for her.Her parents,Her sister,Herself,And Honey-
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 128
Kudos: 614





	1. The Cold

Elsa had decided to stay…

To stay in the forest.

To stay where she felt most free, most alive.

Everyone who saw her had commented how different she looked, but it was not her physical appearance that had changed. All that had changed was on the inside. Perhaps it was that feeling she felt deep within, it felt as though it seeped through her skin, setting her aglow.

She knew she had made the right decision, though Anna had protested at first.

Elsa had assured that she would visit every Friday to play games, to catch up on news and share her own.

Anna was an amazing leader. If their last adventure together had taught Elsa anything it was that this was true.

So all was well, all was right.

Right?

She had finally found what had been calling out to her.

And she finally felt herself at home, at peace with herself. She had accepted and learned all there was about herself.

Hadn’t she?

That was what she had thought at first.

~*~

Through sleep, Elsa felt a very specific chill, a chill that could only come from part of her body being uncovered during the night. Though the cold did not bother her in the slightest, the feeling of being partially uncovered did. She pulled the skin blanket over to her, protesting in her half-woken state, “Anna, stop taking the blanket.”

_Skins?_

These were not the sheets of the castle.

Elsa was not in the castle, nor was she in her bed.

Blue eyes turned to her bedmate whom she hoped was still asleep herself.

But Honeymaren was not, instead she was sitting up entirely, awake as though she had not yet closed her eyes.

Through the dim light Elsa was able to see distress wrinkling the other’s face.

Before Elsa could open her mouth, before she could explain her behavior, Honeymaren’s voice whispered words of concern, “You miss your sister a lot, don’t you.” She looked away first, her eyes falling to her own sibling who slept not too far off.

“Of course.” Elsa whispered back, following those brown eyes wherever they led. She knew well enough how to not wake a sleeping sibling.

The twins shared a sleeping quarters, much like she and Anna had. Elsa was grateful they had invited her to stay with them until her own would be built. There was a lot to attend to, and the progress was slow. Elsa hated to impose, but simultaneously she hoped-

“Are you unhappy about your decision to stay? Why did you stay?” Honeymaren asked the two questions in rapid secession, without a breath’s pause, almost as though it had been rehearsed over and over before.

“Well, it’s like you said, I belong here.” Elsa replied just as easily, because it was.

“You have been adapting so naturally.” Honeymaren agreed, “In fact, it feels as though you have always been here.”

Elsa tried her hardest to expel that expression from the other’s face, she joked, “If I would have been, you would have had a bigger bed.”

And whatever emotion that had cause Honeymaren’s face to wrinkle fell away as she giggled, pursing her lips together tight to be sure nothing escaped.

And how Elsa wished she hadn’t-

Honeymaren’s laugh always rang out like a song. Without fail it caused her to smile.

Ryder let out a song of his own as he inhaled deeply in sleep, his nose humming an off key tone.

Reminded once more of siblings, Honeymaren was quick to note, “I am glad your sister is handling your separation well.”

“She is strong, and has her own path to explore now, her own adventure. Besides, she is far better suited to be queen.” Elsa assured.

Honeymaren could see the care the former queen had for her sister. But there was something else that caught her attention, “Why do you say that?”

“Eventually, you see, I would have had to marry and-”

Another loud ‘song’ escaped Ryder’s lips, it caused Elsa to cover her mouth for fear of waking him with her words.

Honey shot her brother a look, and it seemed as though he could feel his sisters annoyance as he began to shift uncomfortably. She shook her head, not yet turning away from her brother, “I don’t know what I would do without him.” And this time speaking a bit louder still, “I suppose get a good.night’s.rest.”

He made a noise again, as if to prove her point exactly.

“I wouldn’t mind having a brother.”

Elsa’s words brought Honeymaren back to their conversation. It was an intimate confession. So much so that it demanded an intimate answer, “And I have always wanted a sister.”

Brown eyes smiled along with lips. It made Elsa wonder for a moment what those eyes were hinting.

Were they hinting?

Something about this banter felt playful, and yet Elsa felt very lost with how to respond, “I can be like a sister to you.” But the words felt stiff on her lips, she immediately regretted saying them.

For they were not at all in congruence with what she deeply wished.

As the words reached her ears, Honeymaren shifted, her eyes widening slightly as she nodded, “I guess you could be.” Her voice cracked slightly as though she were waking from a dream. And then as soon as the change had come, it passed. Honeymaren once again seemed as relaxed as she always had when speaking with the former queen.

Elsa was unsure what she had said to cause such a reaction in her friend… then again … maybe-

There was something she felt calling to her.

Not a voice, but a call none the less. And this time Elsa knew exactly what it meant to her.

Elsa had never been a very open person. And yet she had quickly found a closeness with this other through a simple lullaby, through the many similarities they shared.

It prompted Elsa to share something she had not yet shared with a soul, “You know, After you had told me about the fifth spirit. I was sure that it was that spirit who was calling out to me.”

“It was. You had found it was-“

“Yes.” Elsa said, but shook her head ‘no’, feeling her cheeks warm, “Not quite.” She glanced quickly into brown eyes that held their focus to hers so intently. It brought her peace. That comfort was so nostalgic, “I thought, I thought the siren call was from someone like me. Someone I would meet there in the cave, someone… else.”

Honeymaren moved forward, holding on to the edge of every word. Elsa’s story was like a long awaited extension to the legend she had heard as a child, ”So you believed there would be a guide for you in Ahtohallan?” By moving forward Honeymaren’s hand fell over the skin blankets, pressing atop Elsa’s underneath by accident alone, slowly warming them, “But even without one, regardless you found what you were looking for, the truth.”

And that was indeed true, but-

“What I am saying is. I think I was looking for many answers. And I did find the answer to many things.”

Honeymaren listened, her head tilted as though to ask: _What did you hope you would find the answer to? And if you understand, why do you still seem concerned?_

And so Elsa answered accordingly, watching as Honeymaren nodded with appreciation as all the questions in her mind began to be answered aloud, “The story of my parents, the truth of our people, where my powers came from, and that I…” Yet again Elsa reached the part that was hardest to explain, “I had hoped to find someone like myself.”

“Someone with powers? You thought the voice that called to you was a woman like yourself?” Honey smiled, “You do know that you are one of a kind.”

“And I did not find them there.” She remembered her heartbeat with excitement as she entered the ice river.

It was like a palace, not unlike the one she had built for herself to hide. It had crossed her mind-

What if there was another like herself inside, a woman feeling just as she had.

She had remembered Anna’s stories when they were young, when they had played with snow figures instead of going to sleep.

A woman, feeling just as she does…

“I thought if she had been like me, trapped in that ice cave, I- I could rescue her.”

“Like a fairytale?” Honey questioned, her hushed voice a bit skeptical, “One were a prince saves a princes with love’s kiss?”

Elsa felt a bit foolish, “I know, I know.” This was the very same mindset she had once scolded Anna for having, and now she too had felt the rush of possibility when she had followed that voice into the unknown, “It’s not something I expect you to understand, but-“

“But, I do.” For the first time Honey cut her off.

Elsa was taken aback, “You do?”

“I think I do.”

A silence fell over them… well, as silent as it could be with a certain brother’s snores.

“Well… what if, let’s say, she were not to have ice powers. Or any powers really.” Honeymaren seemed to test, “What then?”

Blue and brown eyes held so fast. And Elsa once again remembered the beat of her heart as she faced her greatest adventure, “I think there would have to be more to know to make any kind of decision.”

“Oh?” Honeymaren smiled widely.

And Elsa could hear that smile in the form of laughter inside of her mind. “Well, she would have to be kind. Someone who I can speak to well. Enjoy warm hugs. Get along well with my family. Enjoy some adventure. And-“

“And?”

“Be someone like you.”

“Someone who is like a sister to you?” Honeymaren joked, replaying all Elsa had offered earlier.

“Oh, no.” Elsa said firmly.

This time Honeymaren could not help but laugh out.

It sounded exactly as Elsa had heard in her mind. It caused her to smile and soon she too was laughing along.

There was no understanding Elsa could place on the emotion she was feeling. All she knew was that she was happy.

Suddenly however, a shadow ran between the pair. Something soft yet fierce hit Honeymaren, throwing her backwards.

Elsa turned in the direction of the attack, ready to strike. But it was-

“Save it for the morning.” Ryder pleaded, “I need to get some kind of sleep.”

The pair had been so engrossed in their chatter that they had not noticed their voices raise, they had not even noticed the younger twin had awoken.

Before Elsa could open her mouth to apologize there was a shift in movement around her and Honeymaren through what had assaulted her back over at her brother.

This was the start of an all out war as Ryder sat up again, “Do you really want to try me?”

To which his sister responded with another merciless attack.

“I can’t wait for you both to have a place of your own.”

“Aw~ But won’t you miss me.”

A magical forest… no, **life** is about transformation.

You are forever and always learning about yourself, that adventure never ends.

It did not matter if alone or shared, Elsa could not wait to go on adventure after adventure, understanding herself deeper and deeper. She no longer felt a fear to drown. Because she knew there was one consistent.

**_Love._ **

It had always been and always would be for her.

Her parents,

Her sister,

Herself,

And Honey-


	2. The Warmth

**_Love._ **

_It had always been and always would be for her._

_Her parents,_

_Her sister,_

_Herself,_

_And Honey-_

Elsa felt her mind freeze over.

Is that how she felt?

That she...and Honey…maybe…

Ryder tried his hardest to fend off his sister’s tickles, “I can’t wait for you both to have a place of your own.” He laughed despite himself.

“Aw~ But won’t you miss me.” Came a teasing reply.

The twins continued to poke fun at one another, teasing this and that. The younger was not much of a fighter, and had never been a match for his sister.

“Elsa. Help.” He pleaded to the only one who he felt would listen.

But there was no response.

Glancing over he found the one in question nowhere in sight, “Where is she?” He asked, watching with relief as his sister turned her attention elsewhere.

“Elsa.”

“She must have gotten upset seeing how you torture your brother in such a way.” He chuckled. But it was short lived as concern of his own set in as he looked to his sister’s face, “I hope I didn’t say anything.” He whispered, cursing his inner awkwardness, “I really know nothing about women.”

“I am a w-“

“You don’t count, you are my sister.”

Honeymaren nudged him one more time, making her way to retrieve a candle before heading outside.

“Good luck.”

She felt she heard her brother say. But Honey was no longer listening, she exited into the outside world, the chilled night air hitting her stronger than she had expected.

As she crossed the threshold into the night, the fumes from the wax blew towards her, a wonderful warm and sweet sent.

Warm.

It was in stark contrast to the night air.

Was it the night air that made her feel so cold?

The fire that always burned bright in the middle of their village was slowly dying. It had been this way for a few nights already, as the moon had gotten larger and brighter in the sky, there was no need.

Luckily, through the dim light of her single small flame, Honeymaren found she could still see well in the dark. There had been many nights she had helped protect their village with much less.

“Elsa?” Honey quickly made her way towards the figure outlined by the moonlight.

The former queen did not move at the sound of her name, instead she seemed hypnotized by the sky. It wasn’t until Honeymaren was beside her that she finally turned, her cool blue eyes catching the warm gold of that single flame, magnifying her distant expression.

Elsa looked ethereal.

And for the first time since their meeting, Honeymaren felt she was truly looking upon the fifth spirit of the forest. It caused a realization in her that the Autumn air was perhaps not to blame for the chill she had felt.

Elsa quickly turned her eyes back to the moon, the celestial body matching so perfectly with her magical nature.

And Honey found herself able to breathe again, enough to ask, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just… the moon.” Elsa was gazing into that distant light as though she had been holding counsel with an old confidant.

And though Elsa had said otherwise, Honey knew better, “No, I don’t think you are _alright_.” She pointed to the cloth that hung around the taller woman’s shoulders, “Your sister specifically told me you are worried about something if you put your mother’s shawl on.”

And it was indeed true.

“What else did she tell you?” Elsa wondered.

Honey shook her head, “Nothing more than these words of wisdom, she imparted only this before leaving from her last visit.”

Elsa sighed, of course Anna would have, “I wish I could see more of the moon tonight.” She was well versed in its phases and deeply needed an encouraging friend, one who would assure her of her thoughts, one who would assist her through all she wished to say, “The moon is at its fullest tonight. But there are too many clouds that I can only see it come and go in fragments.”

The moon?

Honey raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure that that was all that was concerning the other. But she would not question. Instead she found herself wanting to do anything to make Elsa’s wish come true. Pressing her lips together, Honeymaren blew out her candle, the only thing she could think to do to make the moon shine brighter. She followed the trail of smoke to the sky, taking note of her own good fortune, “I am glad I get the chance to see it at all.”

Elsa felt her stomach turn. She still, and felt she would forever remain, sick from the thought of what her grandfather had done.

The reason why Honey had been born without the moon as a friend, the reason she had never seen the sky until her 28th year, “I-“ Elsa swallowed her words, for they were already known well by the other. Honeymaren had already told her not to apologize so much, so instead Elsa shared, “The moon was my only companion during the nights for almost as long as I can remember.”

And though Elsa had told Honey much of her childhood, she had never mentioned this. How Honeymaren had listen as best she could to every word, how she hoped Elsa would see that she would be there. And though Honey found she could comprehend, she admittedly could not fully understand.

She had grown without the moon, but with so much support from her family around her. That love shown brighter than the moon in her memory.

But Elsa-

Elsa had spent most of her life with the love of the moon, it’s silent beauty as an only friend.

So Honeymaren could not understand… but she vowed to keep trying, just as she felt Elsa had been doing with her, with this new home.

“Does your brother-“ Elsa began again, still looking far off, “Does he think we will be living together?”

“Oh, he was joking.” Honey tried to dismiss, but upon seeing blue eyes meet her own, the glow of the moon still reflected in them, it caused truths to fall from her lips without any reserve, “Unless of course you ever became lonely, if you ever needed- I would be happy to-“ Her voice trailed off.

Elsa was reminded of how she felt, as though she was a burden on the twins. And yet, how she also hoped that nothing had to change once she had a place of her own.

Under the moon, she felt courage. 

“I was hoping you would.” Elsa spoke out, finding herself somehow completely unafraid, “If you would be willing, I would like for _you_ to join me.”

“You have made Ryder a happy man.” Honeymaren joked, hoping it would cover up the giddiness she felt, before following quickly with a most contented reply, “But of course, I would love to.”

~*~

 **_A/N:_ ** _This is (again) over for now. If you like where the story is going, please let me know, I may continue <3 Let me know what you would like to see? Would you like to see the progression of their relationship and them stop dancing around how they are feeling? More Anna? More Ryder? Any headcanons? Let me know~ _


	3. Darkside

“But of course, I would love to.”

_Love_

The look on Honeymaren’s face.

Elsa was practically giddy, a warmth spread to her cheeks and swelled around her. It took a moment for her to realize what it had been that caused her to feel her feet free from the ground.

Gale.

“Gale! Put her down please.” Honey reached her hands into the sky, “We will all play together tomorrow.”

And as requested Gale released it’s hold, placing Elsa perfectly within those outstretched arms.

“Until then… would you come back in for sleep?” Honey asked.

But Elsa looked away, finding herself far too close to the other to respond otherwise.

Begging the question, “Was there anything else?”

Elsa nodded, there was much.

But to begin-

In two weeks’ time would be Anna’s wedding.

Elsa smiled to herself, remembering when Honey had first heard the news.

 _So fast._ She had said.

 _Not as fast as it could have been._ Elsa had thought back to the Hans debacle.

“Will you come with me?”

Honeymaren tilted her head aside, “Of course, we are sleeping in the same-“

“To the wedding.” Elsa clarified from all that was in her mind.

“Anna has already invited everyone.” Came a plain and honest response.

Still, Elsa was unsure if the other knew exactly what she was asking, “But, you-“ She began.

Honeymaren was brave, but she had yet to travel outside of the wood. A place without any magic to her seemed scary, foreign.

“There will be food and dancing-“ Elsa tried to persuade, unaware that one of those words alone was enough to cause Honey to be against the idea, even if her wish was to go.

“I cannot dance.” Honey admitted, finally removing herself from the other, “And I am sure if I **had** learned how, it is not in the style of Arendielle nobles.

The power of the moon still held Elsa in such a way, guiding her as though she were a baby taking her first steps, “I can teach you.”

Brown eyes, eyes freckled with drops the color of sweet rich tree sap, looked to blue, “You will?”

“Only if you will also teach me how to dance in the way you have learned.” Elsa added quickly, she wished to learn more than anything.

How had Honeymaren spent her days?

What traditions did her family hold after Autumn past?

All of it.

“I do not mind how terrible you think it will be, because I am surely not the best teacher either.”

“Alright.” Came a nod of agreement.

And instantly, overeagerly, Elsa held out her hand.

It was taken in kind.

“I will lead us in the steps.” Elsa spoke matter of fact, quickly losing herself to her thoughts, replacing giddiness with seriousness.

Honey was not unaware of the shift, as Elsa tried her very best to convey all she knew.

Step by step.

First a hand placed upon an arm-

And another placed around the waist.

And then-

“We will step in a box-like pattern.”

Honeymaren nodded, though she was already barely keeping track in this lesson.

“You will step back with your right foot.” Elsa began, moving forward, “To the side with left- Good” She praised… perhaps a bit too soon. For as soon as she began the next movement of closing the left foot to right foot, Honeymaren tripped upon herself.

She felt unnatural, as though she were being pushed here to there.

“You are going to have to let me lead.” Elsa explained, “I understand how unpleasant it is, it took me countless tries before I became comfortable with moving in such a way.”

Honey could recognize the difficulty well, yet she was determined, “Let’s try it again.”

Once again they set off, making it past that first barrier. And Honey found herself moving forward with her left foot, sliding with her right, before closing her left foot to her right.

And though they had only made one full rotation, Honeymaren felt both delighted and ridiculous.

It was obvious that Elsa had skill, but together their rhythm was completely off.

“It comes with practice.” Elsa seemed to read those thoughts the other held deep within, adding, “It comes with trust.”

With a phrasing such as this, Honey felt herself hoping that there would come a day when they danced so perfectly, as fluid as water flowing from a river, but… “I will not be ready for your sister’s wedding.” Honey spoke in truth.

“Are you having fun?” Elsa asked only this.

“Yes.”

“Then you are doing it perfectly already.” And Elsa did seem delighted.

Her excitement led Honey to ask, “Do you think we should practice a bit more? I would rather not make a fool of myself or my dance partner.”

It seemed to align perfectly with all Elsa was about to say, because she chuckled, “Alright. But this time, would you like to lead?” Without waiting for a response she began to move her hands to their new proper form, a form she had learned in, a form she felt more practiced with, “Perhaps you will be more comfortable leading.”

Honey had felt so stiff, so resistant, when she had followed the steps, “You will still have to tell me how to move.” She reminded.

With a single nod in unison, Elsa began, “Move forward with your left foot, to the side with your right. Close left foot to right foot. Forward with your right, to the side with your left, and once again together.”

It was slow at first but the movements seemed much more fluid.

“And again.”

Time after time their steps became smooth and natural, to the point that Elsa hadn’t realized that she had stopped entirely with her lesson. Instead, they were dancing almost as practiced as any in an Arendielleian court.

Though unlike any ball Elsa had ever attended, they were lit only by the glow of the full moon.

A single cough was what finally broke the spell.

Yelana stood there, a hand still placed to her lips, her eyes downcast.

The pair pulled away.

“Elsa, may I speak with you.” The aged woman stated.

Elsa turn to Honeymaren who seemed to have straighten her back, as though to protect …or in respect. Whatever the reaction, Elsa knew the other would never speak out or act against her elder. 

Yelana finally raised her eyes to her granddaughter, “I will be keeping her for a time, you should get some rest. Tomorrow you must assist Ryder in bringing the reindeer in from the western field.”

“Yes.” Honeymaren responded dutifully, though she did not move from where she stood.

As Elsa walked toward the leader of the Northuldra, the older took hold of her arm, linking them together for support and closeness. It seemed that whatever the leader had to say should not be something overheard by others, “You seem to not be able to sleep either?” She began, a wide smile upon her face, “Have you and my granddaughter taken to each other well.”

“Yes.” Though as she spoke these words, Elsa found herself unsure. She had never really asked Honeymaren if they were close, so how could she possibly answer for the other, “At least, I hope so.”

This seemed to appease Yelana as she nodded, humming in approval before asking, “I had wanted to ask a favor of you tonight.”

“Anything.” Elsa said before knowing the favor. She was driven, hoping more than anything for a chance to prove herself, for a chance to do whatever she could for her new home.

The pair stopped their stroll. Yelana looking backwards upon their path to be sure her granddaughter was not following, before explaining the task, “I need for you to retrieve a flower, one that only blooms in this full moon light. You can find it atop of the Kjerag mountain.”

The full moon.

A flower?

Elsa had many questions.

“The quest will be full of danger. But I am as sure as that flower blooms that tonight you will be safe from harm.”

Something in the older woman’s voice caused Elsa’s lips to contain their questions, save for one, “How long do you think it will take?”

Knowing full well Elsa’s worry, Yelana responded, “A night, you will be back safe with the flower long before your sister’s wedding.”

“I will do my best.” Elsa took her leave, headed back in the direction of the village.

“Where are you going?”

“To tell Honeymaren, she may become worried.”

But Yalana held her hand out, “If you tell her, she will want to go with you. And she is not like you.” The last few words were not said with malice, but they did give Elsa pause.

_She is not like you._

The words continued to resound in Elsa’s mind.

_-not like you._

“I will be on my way then.” Elsa took her leave before she could think further on it.

“Be careful.” Came a whisper from behind her.

~*~

 **_A/N:_ ** _There will be preparation for Anna and Kristoff’s wedding, Elsa and Honey having a place of their own. And more to do with Elsa’s powers. Thank you to Ravrav & Eliane62 always for your comments ;_; <3 This will be a slow burn now!_

 _Bob- I will keep this idea in mind_ _😊_

_RPGqueen888- Hope you liked their dance under moonlight~_

_Palo- I’m so glad you mentioned this!!! The magic of the moonlight~ Yes! I was thinking something similar, I hope you like where this is going then :D Thank you for your comment!!! You are amazing!_

_As always if there is something you would like to see, please let me know. I will probably only be able to address one in a chapter <3 _


	4. Be Careful (one step after another)

“Be Careful.”

Elsa heard Yalana whisper as she headed toward the mountain range.

One foot In-front of the other, Elsa made her way forward into the dark night.

Only when she was too far away did she realize that she should have asked:

_What does this flower look like?_

_Where exactly is its location on the mountain?_

_What sort of dangers will I be encountering?_

_For what do you need this flower for?_

But she had not asked a single thing of importance, only:

_How long will it take?_

She had been too worried about a host of other things. Her sister’s wedding to be one of them.

Elsa shook her head, feeling it too late to turn back now. She would find the flower and return as she was told. Yalana would never do anything that would put her in harm’s way…would she?

_If you tell her, she will want to go with you. And …she is not like you._

The higher Elsa climbed the more and more foggy it became, both in sight and within her mind.

 _That was right._ Elsa thought to herself, treading more carefully with her steps now. She had found she had had to remind herself the same as of late.

Honeymaren was not the same as her, because Honey-

Surely-

Honeymaren was not attracted to…

It was then, through the abyss that stretched before her, Elsa saw the glow of a warm pinkish light.

Freezing in place, Elsa braced herself for whatever danger was approaching.

But it was not a danger… at least, not anymore.

“Bruni” Elsa kneeled down to meet the creature scuttling towards her, “What are you doing here?”

The salamander-like creature crawled happily into her outstretched hands, “Did you want to help me?”

The reptile only licked it’s eye in response.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” She asked further, knowing full well it was unable to understand a word.

But, then again-

Bruni turned, diving from those chilled hands, suddenly setting itself aflame with light.

-perhaps it had.

“Why thank you.” The former queen bowed her head, standing to look ahead as her path was now well lit.

Well… as well-lit as a path could be in such a fog. Elsa felt as though she were walking through milk… or perhaps the sky itself, surrounded by cloud after cloud.

Elsa wondered if this flower she was seeking even knew there was a full moon tonight at all.

But perhaps the higher she would climb, and the closer she got to the moon, there would be more-

More-

That was what Elsa had always hoped for her life, that there would be more. She pushed herself harder and harder, always to reach what was beyond every horizon.

The pair of spirits traveled this way for some time, before suddenly, Bruni stopped.

Elsa looked down at the creature, the only thing she could see, “Is everything alright?”

And the spirit of fire only looked back up at her, it’s blank eyes giving no clue as to why the delay.

“Are you too hot again?” She offered her hand out to the spirit, and it gladly climbed up, relaxing in the snow the woman had created for him, “Take a rest. I should be fine for a while.” Elsa gave him a quick and affectionate tap on the nose, before taking a step forward.

And another-

And-

There was nothing after that.

Elsa felt herself fall forward, but before she had time to catch herself with a wave of ice, a force pulled her back.

_Be careful._

“Be careful.”

The words of Yalana… no, this voice was different. The one that called out to her sounded like-

Elsa fell backwards completely, falling onto the owner of that saving voice.

-“Honeymaren?!”

The one below her held her tight, shaking slightly as she attempted to speak, “I’m so glad I caught up to you when I did.” But it was obvious that the woman’s breaths could not quite keep pace with the race of her heart.

“Wha-“

Honey held her tighter still, despite the danger having passed, “This mountain is notorious for its cliffs.” Those words seemed to scold, but at the same time-

There was an emotion Elsa could not place just yet. She attempted to stand, to free the other from under her, “How did you-“ But Elsa was unable to say another word.

Even through the dark Elsa could feel as the other’s body jerked, her sobs audible. It was not hard to imagine a face plagued by tears as Honey choked on every word, “Why would you go off on your own like this.”

“Your Grandmother, Lady Yalana, she-“ But Elsa paused, realizing, “Wait, how did you know where I was?”

…“I am very good at climbing trees.”

Elsa reached her hand forward into the dark, where she expected Honeymaren must be, “So you heard everything?” She wanted nothing more to wipe the tears from those eyes.

This was the first she had ever seen… or rather, heard, the other cry.

Was Honeymaren worried about her?

Why?

Elsa tried to grasp the reason behind the other’s emotions when Bruni returned to their side.

It seemed as though he had been frightened off.

But now, he lit the space between them enough for Elsa to see that the one before her was…smiling, despite drops still falling from her eyes. Elsa watched with horror as they continued to fall, some landing upon cheeks while others missing entirely to drop to the earth.

“It’s alright.” Elsa tried to sooth, trying her hardest to keep up with those tears as soon as they formed, “Nothing happened-”

“I’m coming with you.”

“You could get hurt.” Elsa was reminded of all Yalana had told her, however vague. She considered all from her past, “Remember, I have ice powers. I would have been fine.” And still, she could not help but wonder, after all this time, why everyone who she cared for had the habit of chasing after her into danger, placing themselves into harm’s way….for her.

Her parents-

Anna-

And now Honey-

Elsa was sure they all had their reasons for seeking her out. But she still knew the pattern, the emotion that lie underneath it.

Love.

So did this mean that Honey too-

If Elsa were asked now if she thought that she and Honeymaren were close, would she know to answer differently?

Honeymaren shook her head, “Regardless of powers or no- With all due respect, I am not the one who almost fell off a cliff.” Elsa opened her mouth, only to be silenced right away. “I know every inch of this wood even with my eyes closed. This mountain included.”

Elsa wondered for a moment if she should reveal all Yalana had asked her to look for. But it dawned on her that Honey already knew.

“This flower that I was asked to retrieve. Have you seen it?” Elsa asked, wondering, “You’ve explored such a dangerous mountain? Why?”

The other cast her eyes aside, one of the only times Elsa remembered the other being so shut off from her.

It must have been a subject that Honey did not want to think of, still she responded, “I had my rebellious time in youth. Maybe I have not changed since then. I have never seen that flower. But if grandmother thinks… she must have a good reason why now-“

Elsa took Honeymaren’s hand.

It was so warm.

There was still so much to learn.

And Elsa still couldn’t wait to learn all she could.

“Please, if you can, if you are ready…” Elsa spoke softly, “Talk to me.”

~*~

Ryder awoke fully rested the next morning. His sister and Elsa had been unusually quiet.

Since Elsa had been staying with them, the pair had kept him up night after night with their whispered chatter.

He stretched his body, rising to find…

“Um”

His sister’s bed was completely empty.

Elsa maybe… But there was no way Honeymaren was awake before him.

With a swift movement, Ryder stood to his feet, crossing his arms in annoyance as he took in the empty sight.

“This is the last time.” He spoke to no one but himself. He was running out of patience for having to cover for his sisters adventures. Later he would think of a way to get his revenge. Until then, there were reindeer to herd.

Sometimes…Reindeer really **are** better than people.

~*~

**_A/N:_ ** _I hope you all like where this is going <3 Going to take a break for a few days as to not overwhelm you with updates :P Will upload a chapter at least once a week~ _

_Hopefully it shows, but there is a reason behind Honey's tears, aside from possible feelings toward Elsa~_

_I love hearing from you 😊_


	5. Flowerlight

“Please, if you can, if you are ready…” Elsa spoke softly, “Talk to me.”

The words that replied were thoughtful, almost apologetic, as they reminded of the task that lay before them, “We only have until the moon sets.” And with a mind full, Honeymaren released herself from the cool hand that had taken hold of hers, “And I am still not convinced a flower such as this exists.”

Elsa tried her hardest to keep her face still, not wanting it to show all she felt when their hands had been separated, “Please lead the way.”

Though her words were directed at Honeymaren, the spirit of fire too began on its way again.

It was indeed a climb.

Elsa was not a stranger to fjords, but she could not say she was particularly skilled at traversing them, not in the same way Honeymaren appeared to be.

The way Honey moved was effortless, graceful. It really would not surprise Elsa if Honey had literally meant she knew this path with her eyes closed.

But Elsa kept her pace… however clumsily at times.

They went on this way for what seemed like hours.

Elsa marveled at the lack of snow or vegetation of this particular mountain. But surely-

She paused to take a breath, looking down at her feet.

-There must be some snow or ice further at the peak. She guessed it was the cause of the small streams of water that she had been careful to avoid stepping in.

Upon glancing up she found Honeymaren and Bruni had stopped, the pair were looking back at her.

“Are you thirsty?” Honey asked, moving backdown the mountain. She pulled a small bag she had been carrying forward over her body, rummaging through it and easily finding what she was looking for.

A canteen.

Elsa watched as Honey knelt to fill it, realizing only now how quiet they had been.

Being in silence together was nothing new for the two. In fact, Elsa found herself taking comfort in their quiet moments just as much as when they were speaking… But this time felt different.

“You know…” Elsa began, wanting to keep the conversation that had started going. But the only thing that came to her mind was- “I have heard that most water you drink has gone through at least 3 animals and/or people before you.” She finished the unpleasant factoid, a bit horrified that **that** was the only thing that had come to her mind to say.

Their eyes met.

And for a moment Elsa was sure the other would be completely put off-

Honeymaren’s laugh was weak against the vastness that surrounded them, lost to the wind and the sounds of water far below them, “What a funny little fact.” She stood, handing the canteen to Elsa, “I wonder how such a thing can be measured? Though I don’t doubt it. We all take from nature and give back to it too in one way or another.”

Elsa was curiously aware that their fingers had brushed against one another’s as she took the canteen, before raising it to her lips to take a drink. It was the most delicious tasting water she had ever had.

Perhaps it was Elsa’s wide eyed expression as she passed the container back that had made Honey smile widely, excited to share, “The water up here really is the best, so clean and fresh. Don’t you think?” She spoke before taking a sip for herself.

And Elsa felt her face flush at the thought that her mouth had once been in that very same place.

It was odd… it wasn’t as though she had not shared a drink from the same glass before, like whenever Anna wanted a taste of whatever she was drinking, for example.

But this connection with Honeymaren, it felt different, different because… she was aware of it.

Elsa was aware how simple little acts, acts that she would have never thought twice about suddenly seemed new.

“Are you ready to keep going?”

Elsa nodded, making a mental note to herself to ask Anna about all she had been thinking lately, all she felt towards Honey.

The pair set off again, and in no time, they had broken through the fog.

 _That was not so dangerous._ Elsa found the thought cross her mind, realizing too that danger was relative.

After all she had faced recently it was conceivable nothing would happen to note, not to mention she had piece of mind with Honeymaren’s expert guidance.

But she still remained on guard.

The moon was so bright that the pair could see well all that stretched out before them. The sky, the water below, and a vast expanse of rocky earth that had been carved out long ago.

“We are here.” Honeymaren gestured out to all this.

This was nothing like the mountainside where Elsa had built her ice castle.

It was nothing at all like the fjord she had been able to see from her childhood home.

“It’s beautiful.” Elsa marveled to herself, turning to Honey to find perhaps the other did not agree.

For Honey was looking only to her.

“Isn’t it?” Elsa asked cautiously, hoping it would prompt the other to offer even a glimpse of what was in her mind.

Honeymaren only hummed, turning finally to look around them, “This is my first time visiting this place when I can finally see the sky, the moon.”

And yet, her eyes had been elsewhere entirely.

“Hopefully it will make all the difference.”

Elsa nodded, “It might. And with both of us looking, I’m sure we can fi-“ Her words were cut off as she looked past Honeymaren. A light glow had caught her eye, “What is that?”

It did not move like Bruni or any of the other spirits she had encountered had. It did not seem to be moving at all. Yet still, the feeling-

Something about that distant object captivated her all the same.

Honeymaren turned in the direction Elsa was looking, “What do you see?” She asked.

Elsa this time only motioned toward that light, finding her footsteps soon followed her.

It called to her like an old friend might. And it did not take long before Elsa understood why.

Whatever this was had captured the essence of the moon so perfectly, it’s refracted glow, and comforting aura.

“I think it’s the flower.”

“Elsa.” Honey called out to her, “Where are you going? There is nothing there.”

This halted the other’s steps.

How was she wrong, “You don’t see it? That glow.”

“No.” Honeymaren was at her side in an instant, both eager and puzzled by all that was taking place, “What does it look like?”

“I cannot tell exactly from here.”

But luckily for them, their goal seemed relatively near. 

The two continued forward. But as they approached, Elsa saw that perhaps it was not so easy to reach.

The pair could see how hope and optical illusion had fooled them.

It was not a straight path, but two cliffsides. It was connected only by a bridge, a bolder that had fallen and wedged between the two faces of the mountain.

“It may be crossable.” Honeymaren made a testing move to climb down to the suspended stone.

But Elsa stopped her with a word, “Wait.” She would not take chances. Not to mention she was glad to have a reason to exercise her magic.

With a well-trained movement, a bridge of ice lay itself out before them.

Honeymaren breathed out, it had seemed as though in her haste she had forgotten all her companion could do. But her awe was short-lived, as she wasted no time before trusting that ice bridge over the bridge nature had presented.

Elsa followed closely behind, watching how Honey looked around with confusion on the other side, despite the flower being so close to her. 

Could she not-

Now it seemed obvious.

This was what Yalana had meant. Elsa realized to herself.

_She will want to go with you. But she is not like you._

Honeymaren could not see it.

Elsa wondered how Yalana had known she would be able to see the flower.

And, why she had asked this task of her so suddenly?

For what purpose?

“What is this flower said to do?” Elsa asked, walking over to that bewitching flower. She knelt down reverently beside it, admiring up close how it’s ice-like petals captured the moon in such a way.

She heard a voice, one that now seemed so far away, it answered, “It is meant to guide our way, to help us find all we are looking for.”

_All we are looking for?_

Elsa reached out to touch those pedals, but just as she did, a burst of pain ran through her fingers and she withdrew them safely towards her body.

“Elsa!” Honey fell to her knees at the other’s side. She had been watching every movement with interest, though there was nothing to see but Elsa’s sudden pain, “What happened?!”

“I don’t know…” And Elsa truly did not. She looked down at her fingers, they appeared unharmed. though the sting had not yet subsided.

“Are you alright? Does your hand need treatment?”

“I’m fine.” Elsa assured before turning to ask of the other, “Is there anything else you know about this flower?”

“No. Only this.” Honeymaren shook her head swiftly, “It is legend that has been passed down, that there is a flower that blooms on the full moon on this mountain. It will lead you to what you seek.” She considered further, “Though, like every legend I have ever heard, there is always some warning attached. “ Looking down at the other’s sheltered hands- “But nothing like this.” -Honey recalled all she knew, “I have only heard to take care that what we seek does not blind us, that our desires do not also cause us to fall too far off the path … in this case, my guess would be that it is speaking of the cliffs.”

Elsa hesitated, “There is always something more.”

“I will take that risk.” Honey blindly outstretched her hands, pleading with the other, “If you act as my eyes, telling me where it is, I will try to harvest it.”

_Brave._

Honey was indeed brave.

But Elsa saw something more… desperation.

Elsa shifted, positioning herself behind the other, encircling her arms around Honeymaren.

She would not let the other face this alone, despite any danger. Just as Honeymaren had not let her undergo this task alone.

Elsa heard her name whispered into the night as she felt the warmth of the other’s back against her chest. It felt like an embrace as Elsa placed her palms on the back of Honey’s outstretched hands, cradling them, loosely interweaving their fingers together.

They would do this together.

“Are you ready?” Elsa asked, a reminder to the other that she could change her mind whenever she wished, a reminder that she did not have to accept whatever outcome would be for her… for them.

But Honeymaren was beyond certain, “Yes.”

They reached out together toward the flower only one could see.

And-

As Elsa closed her fingers around the flower, Honey’s followed in unison.

Unsurprisingly, the sharp sting returned, like a thousand pieces of paper running through flesh.

Honeymaren cried out. And without a moment’s hesitation Elsa released her hold, allowing Honey freedom too to pull her hand away.

It all happened so quickly.

A sudden power.

A wish.

Elsa was thrown back and away.

Quickly working to regain her composure, Elsa looked up to find Honeymaren had also been thrown aside, and in her open palm … a palm now covered in a red substance, lay the flower.

The moonlight inside of the flower’s crystalline form seemed to shift on its own through the many facets concealed within, creating a wave of light that shot outwards from it’s center.

And the light landed… upon Elsa.

She took only a moment to glance down as the light faded into her chest, for it was meaningless to her. It no longer mattered the “what” and “why” of that flower enchanted by moonlight. All that mattered was, “Honey- Are you alright?!” She crawled towards the other, blue eyes looking deep into brown.

Honeymaren’s eyes seemed glossed over with dewy pain, but she nodded regardless, rising from the ground with the help of her companion. Her eyes never left “The flower… it-“

Elsa looked toward what had captured the other’s gaze so. As Elsa had moved, the light had not followed her, instead it had stayed fast.

Honeymaren was fixated on that distant place.

“Honeymaren?” Elsa tried again.

“We have to follow it!” Honey looked up at Elsa, “Please. I have to find them.”


	6. Hopeful Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren explains why the flower is so important to her, to her family.

“We have to follow it!” Honey spoke, leaning heavily into Elsa’s support, “Please. I have to find them.”

Her legs were weak, and she had not quite found her footing just yet, this was obvious.

Elsa worried greatly for the other’s health, “We have to tend to your wounds first.”

“But ….my parents.”

_Parents?_

How had Elsa never questioned it before? She had of course met the twin’s grandmother, Yalana.

But parents…

Had her own experience clouded her perception so, that not having parents at such an age seemed most natural?

Elsa would gladly help the other search for her parents, but there was something more pressing on her mind, “They would not be happy to see you hurt.” She looked down at the other’s hands. It was hard to see their true state as Honey was grasping onto the flower so tightly, but it was plain to see how her blood had already painted some of the petals.

Honey looked down as well, and for a moment Elsa believed her to be considering. But, no, “I don’t want to put this flower down. What if we lose that light?”

Elsa found that she could not argue, for she did not know what would happen either. The moment seemed far too fragile to test.

“How is _your_ hand?” Honey jerked her head downward, taking note of how Elsa still held it toward herself awkwardly.

It was not until her attention had been drawn to them that Elsa felt anything at all, “There is not a scratch on them.” She spoke the truth, though she could not say the same for the other, “You are more-“ She began again, cut off suddenly by movement out of the corner of her eye.

Bruni had poked his head out of hiding, deciding all was safe for now before hopping out, drawing Elsa’s concerned eyes away.

The creature looked as though he had drawn a line. This is where they would part ways.

Honeymaren took this time, “Please.” She begged, “I know this isn’t what you have been asked to do by grandmother… But I am sure this is what she wanted with the flower.” Before considering alternatively, “If you do not want to carry on I can make it on my own.” Honey knew of the other’s relationship with her parents, how she had recently learned of their death. It was conceivable that this mission would churn up emotions that had not yet settled.

Blue eyes opened wide before turning to her companion.

How could Honeymaren think such a thing?!

“I did not think once about leaving you alone.” Elsa blurted, watching as Honey’s lips turned up at the corners, “ **But,** the moment we find your parents you have to let me take care of your hands.”

“Of course.” Honey nodded in agreement, “And… thank you.”

There was no need for thanks, because Elsa would follow her anywhere. She wanted nothing more than to stay by Honeymaren’s side, to do whatever she could to be sure no further harm came to the other as she completed this mission. And she wanted nothing in return, no thanks of any kind, she expected nothing. Because Elsa-

She cared for Honey deeply.

Before she could find a way to say all of this-

Honeymaren took a deep breath, turning to the direction the flower was guiding them, taking a single step forward-

And then another-

And-

The two made their way over the terrain, falling into a determined silence, only speaking to warn one another of their steps.

Elsa wondered.

How long had Yalana been looking for her family? How long had she spent concerned for their safety?

And Ryder, how had he kept his positive attitude?

Honey…

Elsa could now imagine how the other had been in her adolescents, disregarding her Grandmother’s warnings and brother’s protests to venture out and search for them.

When had she stopped trying to find the moonflower from legend that she now held safely in her hand?

Had she given up hope?

From the look Elsa saw on Honey’s face, she felt it was safe to say that she had. Because now that that hope was restored Honeymaren would refuse to let it go, it was a treasure to her, despite the aching pain that was sure to remain.

Elsa could understand well what it felt like to lose parents, how it felt to not know…

Deep within the pit of her stomach she worried what they might find at the end of that light, where the flower might lead them.

Would it lead to a final resting place?

Though, with their memory still so alive in the minds of their loved ones, would they really be considered dead?

No, she did not want that. Elsa refused to compare her and Anna’s situation to Honeymaren and Ryder’s.

These parents were surely still alive.

Surely-

And so, they continued to follow that trail of light toward hope.

“You keep looking over at me. Are you worried?” Honey asked, something in her voice hinting that she was not referring to her wounds.

Elsa did not know what to say. Honey had been able to read her well.

Of course she was worried.

“I am too.” Honey confessed.

“Why?” Elsa asked, sure she knew at least partially what it may be.

“My parents.” Honey began, guessing at all Elsa might be thinking. Or perhaps wanting to share this story with the other, “When Ryder and I were 10 years of age our parents led a search to find a way to free the forest to the world, to bring light back and calm it’s spirits. As you can guess we never saw them again after that.”

Elsa looked down at her feet, trying her hardest not to stare… but time after time her eyes wandered back, studying the many changes in facial expression that crossed the other’s face.

“You will be happy to see them.” Elsa stated the obvious.

Honey nodded. “More th-“ She began, but stopped herself.

 _More than you know._ Honey had been about to say

Of course the other knew!

Honey looked to Elsa, hoping the other had not noticed the slip, adding instead, “I am also a bit nervous.”

“Why?” Elsa inquired. And to Honeymaren’s relief, it appeared Elsa had not taken note in the slightest.

Honey seemed to consider how to phrase all she meant, “I am not 10 years old anymore. That little girl they knew- **I** can hardly recognize her. So, will they be happy with who I am now?”

“You are wonderful.” The words were spoken without a moment’s thought.

“You think so?”

Elsa blushed, “Of course. There is no one like you.” She remembered how Honey had told her this just a day ago.

How Honey had smiled at her and said, _“You do know that you are one of a kind.”_

“You are one of a kind.” Elsa repeated the same.

And perhaps Honey could recall that previous conversation well, because she let a laugh slip through her lips. Her voice softened to almost a whisper, as though she were about to share a very different kind of confession, “You know, I never did tell you, but when I first saw you, I-“ But it was not to be as brown eyes strayed from blue, “Ah!”

“What!” Elsa jumped, turning to follow Honey’s line of sight, her hand out to strike with ice should the need arise.

“Elsa look!” Honey ran forward, her stomach surely filled with butterflies.

From where they stood atop of that mountain was a more beautiful sight than the one they had encountered before.

Because in the distance they could see-

“The light stops.”

It was a wonderful sight- however faint- there was an endpoint to their travel.

Elsa thought she saw something else, though she hoped she was wrong.

The flower’s magic was fading, it would soon be dawn. And with it they would fall into darkness.

“We have to hurry.” Honey urged, seeing it too.

~*~

_**A/N:** Just a little poll. Who do you think would confess their feelings first?_


	7. Define "Love"

Despite having walked for half the night, the pair felt that they had made little progress since they had descended from the mountain.

And as the sky began to turn warm with sunlight, in equal measure did the path laid out for them by the moonflower fade.

Until finally-

They were following nothing but intuition.

Honeymaren stopped in her tracks, finally giving in to reality.

How cruel reality could be at times.

Elsa too stopped cold, wanting nothing more than to place a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, to let her know that everything was not yet lost… despite having no evidence to the contrary, “Are you-“ She began.

“I’m fine.” Honey spoke with a tone that sounded far from ‘fine’, “It is not as though there will never be a full moon again. Maybe then-” She already began to plan, “I will bring a reindeer with me to cover more distance.”

“We will. And…” Elsa paused, gently reaching to take the flower from the other’s hands, “It’s alright not to feel fine.”

Though at first it appeared she would be unwilling, Honey finally released her hold on the now silent moonflower, wincing as her fingers were parted from the mysterious blossom.

Her fingers had been held for far too long in that stationary position, and the beginning of scabs had already started to form over the wounds. To stretch her hands, however slightly, reopened the painful sensation.

Being parted from that flower felt like a defeat, more than Honeymaren could have imagined it would “Maybe- I can keep walking, and even without the flower find some sort of sign.”

And though Elsa could understand well the other’s desire, she also knew that “You need to rest. The end of that light’s path was still a distance away. It’s not safe to push yourself like this.” Thankfully she found Honey was listening, at least, more than Elsa knew she had in a recent similar situation, “Your parents, everyone, they have been gone for almost 20 years. It is safe to say that they have made a home for themselves in that location, and they will most likely not move so soon. Once you rest, I will stay with you through whatever it is you would like to do. Be it today, tomorrow, or on the next full moon, we will reach the end of that path.”

“Alright.” Honey nodded, gingerly taking hold of her bag and bringing it before her, removing from it a piece of fabric, “We can wrap the flower in this for now. Hopefully it will work just as well during the next full moon.”

And with that Elsa had her answer, “May I?” She asked, motioning to the other’s bag.

Honey slowly handed it to her, careful in her movements.

The contents of the bag were scarce. Honeymaren had gone back after overhearing the conversation between Yalana and Elsa, but in her haste she really had not prepared much for the trip in terms of supplies.

Elsa opened the canteen and poured the clear water slowly over the other’s hands, quietly apologizing all the while as the other hissed.

It was unpleasant, but it did the job.

When the blood and dirt had been cleared away, Elsa could see the true damage of the wounds.

It would take weeks for those plentiful shallow cuts to heal. But, it could have been worse…

Next was to find a bandage of some kind. The only cloth Honey had brought with her was currently being used to make sure nothing befell the flower.

Elsa bit her lip, what could be used….

Then it came to her.

Without hesitation she reached behind her back, grabbing hold of two shawl like trains that fell from her shoulders.

The fabric was delicate, cooling, and breathable. It would be perfect.

With little effort Elsa tore a large piece of the sheer white fabric.

This caused an exclamation from the other.

But Elsa was hardly paying attention, her focus entirely on seeing to it that the other was properly bandaged, “Perfect.” She finally said as she tied her last knot, “How does it feel?” And blue eyes looked to brown when no response came, before asking for a second time, “Better?”

“…better.” Honey agreed- “Thank you.” -feeling as though the pain had lessoned considerably with just this. In fact, in that moment she had found she had forgotten where they were entirely. But only for a moment, “We should head back. Do you need to take a rest before we do?”

And it was music to Elsa’s ears, “Just for a bit.” She was a bit weary from the climbs and descents. But also she knew that if she did not ask for it, there was a chance Honey would not choose to rest on her own.

The two found a perfect place beneath the early morning sky to sit and build a small fire for warmth. But despite the comfort of that heat, despite their feet finally being given a rest, neither could truly find peace.

It felt as though they were mourning this failed attempt, and planning for what was to come the next time they tried.

By the time the sun began to near the top of the sky, the pair decided it was best to leave.

If their travel to this spot was any indication, they would return home by nightfall or later.

After helping the other to stand, Elsa conjured a simple pillar of ice with a flick of her finger.

“What is that?” Honey watched with interest as the shape took form.

“A guide for us.” Elsa explained, “This ice will not melt. We can use it to find our way back to this place, to pick up where we left off.”

And Honey knew why Elsa had chosen to take such a precaution.

_If the moonflower does not lend it’s assistance next time. If nothing else, we will have this trail of our own making._

Honey smiled as she heard Elsa’s voice in her mind; though, simultaneously she felt a sting of disappointment. Her feelings were not only for herself. She had gone against her grandmother’s wishes, left her brother with more work, and had nothing to show for it.

“Good idea.” Honeymaren praised the other’s thinking, focusing her mind on this rather than the creeping feeling of guilt she was sure she would encounter in full when they arrived back to the village.

~*~

Both the excitement and expectation seemed to have effected their perceptions, as returning home seemed to be a much faster task for the pair. Soon they left the unfamiliar and came across things that were more and more recognizable, that felt more and more like home. The sun was already beginning to set and their bellies were completely empty, crying out for food.

Once they made it to the edge of the village, Elsa ceased making markers of ice.

The village felt warm, and a nice smell drifted through the air. It caused both of their mouths to water. At this time there would still be savory food and warm tea.

With a newfound motivation for sustenance the two picked up their pace. When suddenly, a voice called out to greet them.

“Honeymaren. Elsa.”

Though the voice did not seem all too pleased to see them.

The pair looked to find the leader of the Northuldra making her way toward them. It appeared as though she had been waiting.

Honeymaren quickly hid her hands behind her back.

“Where have you been?" Yalana began to scold, not seeming to pay any mind to Elsa as she continued addressing only her granddaughter “Do you realize how I felt to find Ryder herding alone today? Making him cover up for you again I see. I thought you were past this.”

Honey clicked her tongue, whispering to herself, “He told.”

But it was still loud enough for the sharp older woman to hear, “He didn’t have to. I only asked him where you were and watched his face.”

Ryder had never been very good at lying.

Something in Yalana’s voice turned soft, though her tone still remained firm, “You could have gotten hurt.”

It was clear to Elsa that Yalana had been worried for her granddaughter.

Though something too about those words caused a change in Honeymaren. And perhaps it was exhaustion that let her to challenge, “So you would put Elsa’s life in danger instead? If you were willing to send Elsa by herself then it should make no difference if I were to go too.”

Honey’s voice held a firmness to it that Elsa had never heard directed at the elder. It did not help Elsa’s growing nerves when Yalana finally turned her attention toward her.

The older woman took a deep breath. She was proud, but it did not hurt her ego to admit when she was wrong, “It was not fair of me to send you with nothing.” She addressed Elsa, “I was just- You have been a possible lead to finding my son.”

The former queen had never met her grandparents, but she wondered if her own Grandmother had been similar to Yalana.

Strict.

Wise.

Uninhibited.

Caring.

“I understand.”

Something in Elsa’s voice seemed to cause Yalana to have an understanding of her own, as she looked between the two she finally began to smile, nodding her head.

“And **we** will find them.” Honeymaren assured, informing, “Just as we found the moonflower.”

Elsa nodded, “We have a trail laid out for us. I promise to do everything in my power to help you find those you have lost.”

Yalana seemed appeased by those words… for now, “Elsa, I have some good news, your dwelling is almost finished. You can help with finishing the-“

An audible growl left Honeymaren’s stomach… or perhaps it was Elsa’s.

“Yes. I would be happy to help.” Elsa quickly agreed, attempting to cover up any embarrassment she felt.

Yalana shook her head, “There is still warm food for you both. Eat first.”

“Thank you.”

“And, Maren-” Yalana said quickly, startling her granddaughter, “Before you eat, go apologize to your brother. He worked hard for you today.”

“Yes.” Honey nodded her head once, keeping her eyes downcast like a child might.

“Good.” She shooed, “Off you go.”

~*~

The pair had gone their separate ways, Honeymaren to her brother and Elsa toward food. After eating she helped finish the structure that would become her new home.

Inside was almost identical to the one she had shared with the twins. It even appeared as though all of her things, however minimal they were, had been brought over for her.

But there was one major difference that made it feel empty.

She was alone.

As if the spirits had heard Elsa’s desire for companionship, the door began to rattle as though someone was trying to get inside. Before Elsa could open it, the feisty spirit of wind blew in from above her.

The spirit spun about freely, disrupting the fire with its dance.

“Did you miss me?” Elsa asked.

The feisty spirit calmed enough to allow a paper to drop from its hold. Elsa caught it, sure it was a letter from Anna. She unfolded it to find that assumption correct.

_Game night tomorrow?_

_Love Always,_

_Anna_

Was all it had said.

And though Elsa would have loved to… she felt beyond tired. Elsa shifted through her belongings, finding something with which to write a quick reply of-

_I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can. I promise to make it up to you!_

_A day before schedule I will visit you and we will talk, play games, and prepare for the wedding._

_Love,_

_Elsa_

-Elsa held the paper back up for Gale, “When you can, can you please return this to my sister?”

Gale graciously took it from her, whistling by her ears happily as it sored up and away.

Elsa stretched her hands up above her head. Her body felt stiff and surely her legs would ache, if only a little, the next morning.

With great effort, Elsa changed her clothes for the night before crawling into her cocoon of skins. She heard a knock on the door.

Another spirit?

“Come in.” Elsa called.

The door opened outward to reveal-

“Honeymaren.”

The brunette’s hair was out of its usual braid, and her clothes already changed for sleep to match. She brought nothing with her, only herself, seeming too fatigued to bother. 

But it did not matter to Elsa, her heart felt full with just the sight of the other. With all that had happened she had nearly forgotten...

Without a word needing to be spoken, Elsa patted the place alongside of her, beckoning the other to join her in much needed sleep.

Honeymaren entered, closing the door well behind her. Elsa watch, lazily lying herself back down, as the other knelt down beside her.

“Welcome Home.” Elsa finally whispered as Honeymaren covered herself beneath the blankets.

“That is what I should say to you.”

But it was the same, because **they** were home.

“Goodnight.” Honey move forwards towards the warmth of the other, “And Thank You.”

Elsa welcomed the closeness with open arms, an embrace that was returned in kind as Honey burrowed ever closer.

Elsa welcomed sleep, her mind already going cloudy, ”Goodnight” Her hand absently moving to stroke the other’s hair, “I love you”

But her hand never reached-

…

What had she said?

Well, Elsa knew what she had said, but …

Her heart beat quickened, in an instant chasing away the calm that had set over her, as she waited.

She listened in a panic for any sort of response, any movement at all, any sign that Honeymaren had heard her words.

But Honey appeared to have already drifted off. Her quiet breathing, a slow rise and fall of her chest, the only reply.

Elsa let out the breath she had been holding, slowly shifting herself away from the other’s arms, suddenly feeling terribly lightheaded from the rush of blood to her cheeks.

She had **never** been interested in romantic love, but now…

And at once, it made sense to her, all the emotions she had not been able to place.

Love.

It is such a general word, ranging from love of a book, to love of a friend, or to that of a parent.

But this… she felt she finally understood what kind of love she felt toward Honeymaren.

Despite the sudden rush of thoughts and a heartbeat that was just as quick, Elsa felt herself in a losing battle with sleep.

Or maybe she was asleep already and it had all been a dream.

Regardless, Elsa felt herself fall-

~*~

_Tap Tap_

Hearing the noise upon the window, Anna eagerly got up, rushing to open it, “Hello, Gale!” The wind spirit circled around her mischievously, “Do you have a response from my sister?”

And as expected, though a bit later than usual, Anna opened the piece of paper. After reading a few lines her face began to fall.

“Is everything alright?” Kristoff asked, “What did she say?”

“She said-“ Anna dropped her hands, still clutching tight to that response, “-that she is not coming to visit with us tomorrow.” It was obvious the Queen was worried, “Elsa said she would always make it a point to come. Do you think she is sick? Do you think something happened to her?” Anna began to spiral.

“I’m sure she can take care of herself.” Kristoff reassured, wrapping his arms around his fiancé, “You are both cut from the same cloth in that way.”

“Yes, but if she is sick-“ Anna began.

“Then she would tell you.”

“Would she though?”

And Kristoff paused.

Elsa did not really have the best track record with opening up.

“You have to learn to trust that she would.” Kristoff pulled away, looking deep within the other’s eyes before speaking a truth both of them knew, “She knows you love her, that you’ll always be there for her.”

Anna’s lips turned upward.

“And besides, you will see her soon enough.” The smile of his love causing a twin smile to form on his lips, “A wedding. Remember?”

Distracted by her fiancé’s teasing, Anna felt calm, “How could I forget~”

She would see her sister again soon enough.

~*~

 **_A/N:_ ** _This Fanfic will go along with the films and books when it comes to relationships. So example: No one seems to care that Anna is not marrying royalty. (Though some for sure might.) And similarly, from what we learned in the Frozen 2 book “Forest of Shadows” two of the same sex can marry. So once again, though it will still probably be present, homophobia or any phobia toward sexual orientation will be minimal in this fic (though for sure there may still be nods at some)._

_I enjoyed reading all your thoughts on who would confess first. Does this count as a confession? I wonder if Honeymaren heard it…_

_Don’t worry, there will be an actual confession :P_

_The next chapter will be about Anna helping Elsa sort everything out._

_Comments, however small, make my day <3_


	8. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa goes to visit Anna before the wedding :D  
> and  
> Kristoff makes a mistake. D:

_“I love you.”_

Since that night it had been 27 days-

Elsa still found herself wondering if it had all been a dream.

Everything had begun to fall into routine.

Honeymaren helping her brother herd-

Elsa carrying out tasks around the village-

Yes, life had fallen into a stable pattern.

But that pattern would change, as Elsa had promised her sister she would visit a day earlier than originally planned.

The sisters had not spoken since that last letter, and Elsa was missing her dearly.

Now that the day had come, all Elsa could think about was how she looked forward to catching up with the other and her antics. Anna was always active, so she knew her sister would have stories to tell. And Elsa had news of her own…

Honeymaren had woke early to tend to the reindeer with her brother.

And Elsa went about her tasks as well. It was mid-day when finally she returned to find Honeymaren was also already back from her chores.

Honey looked to the woman as she entered, a hint of melancholy in her voice, “You are leaving for Arendelle today?”

“Yes.” It did not take long for Elsa to realize why the other sounded such a way. It was nearing the full moon once again.

Honeymaren seemed completely aimless as she walked about, her mind obviously elsewhere despite her attending to 5 tasks at once.

“Would you like to come along with me today?” Elsa found herself inviting.

Honey shook her head slowly, “I don’t want to intrude.”

Concerned for the other, not wanting to see her alone… though, no one was ever alone in this tightknit village, Elsa assured, “Nonsense. Ryder is welcome as well. It seemed as though he and Kristoff got along. I’m sure he and Anna will be happy to see you both.”

Honeymaren seemed to hear, but the words did not seem to register.

“Will you ask him for me?” Elsa asked, this time directly, hoping the other would say yes if her brother did.

Finally Honey replied, “I will ask.”

Good.

Elsa beamed, “Let him know we are staying for the wedding.”

Honey took her leave as Elsa began to pack. And though Honeymaren had not yet agreed to join her, the former queen found herself already packing something very important, something they would need during this journey.

A flower…

**Thump**

The door sounded, causing Elsa to jump.

“Are you alright?” Honey asked, seeming to be in slightly better spirits after speaking with her brother.

“I’m fine.” Elsa had said, though her hand was at her chest, “So is Ryder coming along then?”

Honey shook her head ‘no’, “But I will join you, if you think they will have me.”

“Yes!”

~*~

The pair rode Nokk to the castle. It was a long ride, but that meant nothing for the spirit of water.

From behind her, Elsa could hear the other speak.

But the wind was far too fast that any meaning was left behind them.

They slowed their pace once they were in the center of town. Many looked to them, two women atop a horse made of living water.

“People are staring. Why?” Honey asked a bit uncomfortably, alert to the eyes and whispers directed at them.

“Magic is not common here.”

And Honey still wondered why. Hadn’t there Queen of three years been blessed with it?

But she only nodded, because, “Arendelle is so beautiful, but also very strange.”

“Princess Elsa!” Someone called, and Elsa gave a small wave in response.

It had only been a little over a month, but “I sometimes forget-“ Honey began, whispering to Elsa’s ear, “That this was- is your home.”

“I do too.” Elsa whispered back faintly, 3 years was all she truly remembered spending in Arendelle …outside of her bedroom.

Knowing all that lay behind those 3 words, Honey held the other’s waist tighter.

Finally, they had arrived.

“It’s huge!”

Nokk stopped in front of the castle doors, allowing Elsa to jump off from its back.

Honey however, did not, instead she was still looking around with interest at the structures and decorations.

Despite being an expert rider, Honeymaren nearly fell from Nokk’s back as the castle doors suddenly flew open. 

An elegant woman all in green made her way toward them. 

“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed.

The pair of siblings threw their arms around one another, Anna hugging so tightly that Elsa was sure her ribs would break. 

Looking over Elsa’s shoulder, Anna found “Honeymaren.” The Queen seemed surprised to see the other woman, “So nice to see you again.” The confusion in her voice was unable to be disguised. She had not been expecting anyone but her sister.

“I hope you do not mind that I brought Honeymaren with me.” Elsa spoke first, pulling away to look at the other.

“Not at all.” Anna shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Of course she was happy to see a familiar face, “Come inside.” She beckoned.

Elsa looked over at Honeymaren, the Northuldra woman seemed to be doubting her visit.

“Ready?”

Centered by Elsa’s presence, Honeymaren nodded, following the siblings as they headed inside.

The sister’s chattered as Honeymaren took in the sights within the inner castle. She looked up above her at the high ceiling with awe. Though she would not comment, the palace seemed excessive. She enjoyed the view but felt lost. She wondered in secret what Elsa’s room looked like, the one that had been her world for so many years.

Kristoff and Sven were waiting inside one of these many rooms.

The man immediately made his way to greet the guests, “Elsa, You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

They shared a light embrace, “Likewise.” Elsa looked about, noticing an old friend nowhere to be found, “Where is Olaf?”

“He is taking a nap. Resting his adult brain or …something about memory?” Kristoff replied, nodding in Honeymaren’s direction, “Hello again.”

She returned his subtle greeting.

Elsa let out a small chuckle, Olaf still seemed to be fascinated with his little facts. She would have to remember to tell him that she had shared one of them.

“I’m sure he will-“ Krisoff began.

But his wife-to-be cut him off, there was something she had noticed since her sister had arrived.

Elsa’s face seemed a bit flushed.

“Sit down, make yourselves at home… well it is your home too, always. Uh, we’ll have something to drink.” Anna fumbled over her words.

Honeymaren and Elsa turned to one another, both seeming to be able to tell something was amiss. Regardless, both did as they were told, walking farther into the room to find a place to sit.

Kristoff began to make his way too, but Anna held him back, whispering words of worry, “Something’s wrong, her face is a bit pink don’t you think? She **was** sick.”

“She is fine.” Kristoff noted, watching the pair of women sit down before the fire. They seemed to be whispering something of their own, “She is here and, well…happier than I have ever seen her.”

Anna slowly looked down, seeming deep in thought, “You may be right.”

Kristoff nodded, glad Anna seemed to finally be settling down. They made their way to join the women when-

“Can I borrow my sister for a moment?” Anna thought quickly, “To make tea.”

“Um, Alright.” Elsa hesitated.

But it was all the response Anna needed before she took her sister’s arm, escorting her away.

Kristoff looked to his love with eyes as if to say, _I thought you said I was right._

To which he received a look in response that clearly replied, _I said **‘may’.**_ Before leaving unceremoniously with her sister in tow.

Anna led Elsa to a small kitchenette that was adjacent to the room. They did not speak at first as Anna seemed entirely focused on putting the kettle over the fire.

“Is everything alright?” Elsa asked thoughtfully.

After the water was over flame, Anna spun round, “You missed game night.”

It was an almost childish reply, one that caused a breath of relief to escape Elsa’s lips. But…Maybe there was something more? And Elsa thought she knew what this was about, “Are you worried about the wedding?”

“Not in the slightest.” Anna assured, “It’s just, I missed you”

Offering a comforting hand, Elsa replied, “I am always here If you need me.”

Taking it, Anna looked deep within familiar blue eyes, “But you weren’t. And your message was so brief, I was worried.”

And it broke Elsa’s heart. “I know. It’s just…” She tried to find words. There was so much to speak about, so much to catch up on. Where to even begin, “I was tired.” It sounded so much like an excuse, though Elsa was being entirely truthful.

The concern Anna had been feeling rose up within her, “Is everything alright?” She hoped there was nothing, that her fears would be unfounded. But she also hoped that if there was something, that her sister would feel safe to confide in her.

For three years Anna had been trying to cram over a decade of familial intimacy that they had lost in youth.

She had basked in the time they would stay up late talking, playing family games, eating together, going into town… doing everything families did. So this month apart had been-

With a deep breath- “There is something serious I wanted to talk to you about.” -Elsa began.

“Go on.” Anna urged.

“I have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“I have…” Elsa watched as Anna held on to every word she spoke. It made it all the more difficult for her to declare, “-feelings for Honeymaren.”

“Ok” Anna looked to her sister expectantly, waiting for more.

Elsa had no idea what the other could possibly be waiting for, “I… love her.” 

It took a few moments for Anna to completely register.

That was it.

“No WAY!” Anna practically jumped for joy, happy that her sister had discovered these feelings for Honeymaren, as well as Elsa being so open about said feelings, “You two should get married.” The younger couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden thought.

“Who should get married?

A third voice filled the room.

“Kristoff!” Elsa jumped, completely caught off guard by the other’s lack of knocking.

“Elsa and –“ Anna began.

But Elsa cut her sister off, “Can you leave us for just a few seconds more? The tea will be ready soon.”

Kristoff slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door once again behind him.

“Anna!” Elsa scolded.

“What, it’s good news.” Anna shrugged, “I would tell everyone if you would let me.”

Elsa shook her head. How could Anna tell the world when Honey did not even know… or perhaps, would not even feel the same, “I’m not going to marry a woman I just met.”

“You started to live with a woman you just met.” Anna reminded, nudging her elder sister suggestively.

“That’s not the same, and also not the point.” To hide her embarrassment, Elsa went over to the kettle, pulling out a tea set and arranging it onto a serving tray, “What should I do?” 

“Oooo, she doesn’t know.” Anna realized, “I had assumed- well, in any case, it’s simple.”

“What?”

“Just tell her.”

“Tell her what?”

“That you wanna kiss and hold her, and-” Anna wrapped her arms around herself, puckering her lips to show how it should be.

“N…o” Elsa tried to protest against the idea, but her voice cracked instead.

“You don’t want to?” Anna asked curiously, “Because that’s fine too.”

“Maybe, I…”

The siblings looked at one another. Anna watching in real time as her sister considered.

“Yes.” Elsa finally responded, “But I hardly think saying that is an appropriate confession of feelings.”

“You will confess in your own way.” Anna smiled wide, having great faith in her sister. If Elsa had not been holding a kettle of boiling water, Anna would have hugged her again just to make sure the other knew, “This is exactly what I missed. I missed talking with you so much.”

“We can talk some more later, just you and I.” Elsa suggested, but then realized, “But Honey-“

“She can talk with Kristoff.” Anna waved away the other’s concern, “After all, they will be in-laws soon, they will have to learn to get along.”

“We are **not** getting married!”

“Yet.”

Elsa shook her head. And maybe it was the warmth of the steam rising from the uncovered tea pot, but Elsa felt so comforted, so warm.

The forest was her home.

Nevertheless, in this place that had never truly felt like a home… she felt home too. Because there was Anna. And Elsa realized that wherever there were those that she loved, she would be home.

~*~

Kristoff walked back into the sitting room warily.

Honey was no longer sitting, instead she seemed to have begun doting on Sven.

The reindeer did not protest the affections.

“So.” Kristoff swung his arms around, feeling lost at what conversation to make, “It seems like they will be a bit longer.” He had never quite grasped the art of small talk with strangers.

“I don’t mind.”

The room then fell into silence as Honeymaren made her way back to the couch.

“So you and Elsa are good friends?” Kristoff asked finally, curious of something he had overheard.

Honey nodded fondly, “Yes.”

The man moved to sit down beside her, “Then, do you know who she is getting married to?”

“M- married…?”

Hearing the change in the other’s voice, Kristoff turned his head to look at the other’s face.

She seemed… upset. But before Kristoff could ask on it.

“No, I hadn’t heard.” Honey said flatly.

Still not knowing why, but sure the other’s sorrow was a product of his words, Kristoff looked for a way to lift the other’s spirits.

Luckily, Sven was much better at these things. The reindeer walked over to them, asking, “Hey, what’s wrong there little lady?”

Honeymaren’s head shot upward, coming face to face with the mute reindeer.

“You know, whenever I feel down I like to eat some carrots. Would you like some carrots? I will share.”

Honeymaren watched as this ‘talking’ reindeer simply looked at her blankly. Still, despite all she had just learned, she burst out into laughter, “You know, you are **exactly** like Ryder.” Honey shook her head with disbelief, taking Sven’s face in her hands, playing along by thanking the creature, “You know what I do know about Elsa.” Her heart stopped for a beat when she heard herself speak the other’s name aloud, “She said she has always wanted a brother.” Honey finally turned to look at Kristoff, “She is lucky to have you in her life.”

Kristoff was touched, “You too.”

But Honey wasn’t so sure. She had never heard of this person Elsa was looking to marry, nor that she was seeing anyone at all. Perhaps she had been deluding herself… a dream, a dream where Elsa shared her feelings. 

_“I love you.”_

She could still hear Elsa’s voice from that dream.

Even knowing full well that happiness was what she hoped for the former queen, it did not stop Honey from feeling miserable at this happy news. Her eyes began to burn, but before she allowed a single tear to form, she relayed a message, “Ryder wishes he could have made it. But-”

“I hope he comes to the wedding!” Kristoff interjected, “He is such a funny guy.”

Honey let out a single choked laugh, placing her feelings aside to focus on the comfortable conversation that had begun with an unexpected new friend.

~*~

**_A/N:_ ** _“Show Me” by Idina Menzel is such a Elsa song!!! OMG <3_

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter :D There are 4 more to go. We have a wedding, confession, moon flower and more~_


	9. Everyday Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the misunderstanding be resolved?!  
> We'll just have so see in this chapter...

When the sisters returned with the tea, they were met with a charming sight. Anna threw Elsa a look, as if to say, _See I told you they would get along._

And Elsa was relieved. It did mean something to her that her soon to be brother-in-law was getting along so well with someone she held in her heart so fondly.

“Oh!” Kristoff noticed the siblings first, “You’re back.” It was a casual remark, one someone might say when they don’t want to be rude but are also still engrossed in something else.

“We are.” Anna made her way further inside the room, placing the tea tray on the table in front of the chatty pair, “Ready to start the game?”

“What is the game?” Honeymaren asked, turning her attention to the tea set, her eyes tracing over its various patterns.

“Charades” Anna explained, “You pick a word or phrase, act it out, and then we guess what the word is.”

“We should form teams again.” Kristoff suggested.

“Great idea.” Anna said with a grin, taking a seat on the other side of her fiancé, “How about …couples?”

There was only one couple.

Anna knew that, and yet… she could not help herself.

Elsa tensed, looking over at the reaction of the other two.

To her dismay, their faces seemed to fall slightly.

“What?” Anna asked innocently, also looking to the newfound friends.

Kristoff was the first to speak, “Honeymaren and I have already decided to be on a team together.”

“Really?” Anna was surprised by this, but she was interested to see where it would lead.

“We have a plan.” Honeymaren added in an almost cryptic tone.

Elsa, wishing this conversation to be over already, regarded her sister, “Then it will be you and I.”

“Fine by me!” Anna agreed, also happy with this arrangement, “Elsa, since you are already standing, you go first.

“Alright.”

~*~

After a few rounds it was safe to say a few things:

First, Honeymaren and Kristoff really did have some sort of plan. It led the sisters to outwardly question whether the two had some sort of telepathic connection.

And secondly…

Elsa was still terrible at this game.

“Last one.” Kristoff noted, standing tall, ready to give it his all.

“Ready, and … start the timer.”

Kristoff mimed some sort of slow stroll.

“Walk” Honey guessed.

The man then held his hand out, pointing to his ring finger.

This gesture meant little to his teammate, “Finger?”

Shaking his head, Kristoff thought fast before puckering his lips.

“Kiss.”

The man pointed to Anna.

“Anna” “Woman” … “Um”

“Time!” Anna called, jumping up from her seat.

Elsa smiled wide at her sister’s energy, “Regardless, we still lost.”

“Marriage.” Kristoff explained.

“Aw” Anna skipped over to place a quick peck upon her fiancé’s lips.

Elsa looked to Honeymaren, the woman slowly turned to meet her gaze. Brown eyes smiled toward blue, but there was something off…

“Elsa.” The woman was pulled back to reality as her sister spoke, “Do you want to talk some more now? Continue catching up?”

“Of course.”

“Then Honeymaren and I can talk some more.” Kristoff excitedly proposed, “I’m interested to learn what happened to that baby reindeer after it fell down the embankment. Though, it might be too scary for Sven to hear.” He nudged his furry friend.

Sven shook his head at this.

“Sorry, Do you mind if we wait until another time?” Honeymaren apologized, “It must be from the travel, but suddenly I feel the need to rest.” Her voice truly seeming weary.

Kristoff felt a bit let down, and though the suspense would haunt him, he understood, “Next time.” He agreed.

Anna nodded- “Of course.” -before turning to inform her sister of their sleeping arrangements, “I was thinking you both could stay in our old room.” The queen hesitated before continuing, unsure of what her sister might think, “It is no longer used.”

The implication did not seem to faze the elder sister in the slightest.

Which Anna was glad for, “That room, it is always made up for you.”

Elsa stood, offering to Honeymaren, “In that case, I can show you the way.” Before turning to her sister, “I will return.”

Honeymaren stood to meet her, her eyes and mind elsewhere.

Anna took note of this. She considered for a moment, before making a decision, “Elsa.”

The sisters looked to one another, and without having to say a word, both felt they could understand all the other was thinking.

Anna with her sudden observation _Honeymaren seems to be acting a bit strangely. Maybe she is uncomfortable here?_

And Elsa with all she hoped, _I want to make sure she feels at home, that she feels safe here._

Leading to the mutual conclusion _, I enjoyed our conversation earlier, and I can’t wait to hear more. But there will be time for us to spend tomorrow, and the next day, and even after that._

Of course none of these complex thoughts were spoken aloud, but both became sure they had interpreted correctly when Anna shared, “How about we postpone our little chat? I am also getting sleepy.” The queen faked a yawn in an attempt to make her statement more realistic, “You know what they say ‘early to bed, early to rise.’”

They shared a small smile.

Elsa grasped her sister’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Kristoff looked between the sisters, sure that he had missed something.

Elsa and Honeymaren left the couple alone.

“I’m glad you and Honeymaren get along so well.” Anna said as she began to clean up the tea set, quickly finishing the last bit of cold tea that was still in her cup.

“Yes, but I’m afraid I upset her earlier, though I’m not sure how.” Kristoff moved to help his love, “From the look on her face just now, I think it’s still bothering her.”

“What happened?” Anna asked with interest.

“I don’t know.” The man shrugged, “All I wanted to know is if she knew who Elsa was going to get married to and-“

“You …what?” Anna nearly dropped her cup.

“Who Elsa is marrying.” Kristoff repeated.

“No one, it was just a joke I made because she…” Her voice trailed off as everything began to make sense, “Poor Honeymaren.” Anna was no fool, she had seen the way the two behaved toward one another. It was painfully obvious to the romance aficionado that the pair had no clue that they both shared feelings for one another. It was a classic trope in many of the stories she had read, But “That last charade, she probably thinks Elsa is really getting married to someone.”

“Why would that matter?” Kristoff asked.

Anna would honor her sister’s wishes to not tell a soul, but that didn’t stop her from leading someone to the answer, “Unrelated.” The Queen began, as though that would make it less obvious, “Before we got engaged, how do you think you would feel if you found out I had already accepted another marriage proposal?”

“Terrible!” 

Anna nodded slowly, waiting for it to sink in, waiting for that connection to be made.

And Kristoff finally seemed to understand his blunder as his lips formed an “o” shape.

“Yes. You got it?”

Kristoff felt overwhelmed with guilt, “We should tell her it was all a mistake.” He moved to the door-

But Anna stopped him, shaking her head, “They can work this out for themselves. I’m sure of it.”

~*~

Honeymaren looked around the large room, it was nothing she had expected. Two beds were on either side, facing one another. One for Elsa. One for Anna. It was easy to tell whose was whose. Honey walked toward the bed she assumed to be Anna’s, wondering where the now Queen had slept when the siblings had been closed off from one another.

Elsa watched as the other placed her things down upon Anna’s bed, before making her way to her old yet familiar one, finding that she was strangely disappointed.

Since that first night of living together, the pair had not slept in the same bed. There had been no need. For some reason Elsa had thought that in this new location… but of course there was no reason Honeymaren would want to.

They prepared for sleep in silence. Until, “Do you think I will stand out too much at the wedding?” Honeymaren questioned aloud.

 _You would stand out anywhere._ Elsa wanted to comment on the other’s eye-catching looks, on how every movement she made held a confident elegance. But instead she only asked, “What do you mean?”

“My dress… dancing.” Honey listed. She was sure there would be rituals and customs she would encounter tomorrow that were new to her. It had been exciting at first, with Elsa as her guidepost, someone she trusted whom she could look towards when she felt uncertain.

But now… marriage.

How could she have not known something so important about the other? All she had learned from Kristoff’s question - Elsa was in love with someone- it left such a bittersweet feeling. 

“Whatever you had planned to wear will be-“ Elsa began but stopped as she saw the other make her way toward the window, seemingly fascinated by something outside. It was a window she had looked out of herself many times in the past, and so, she knew what Honey must be seeing. Joining her there, the pair looked up at the moon. It was nearly full. It reminded Elsa of the first time they had danced together, leading her to offer, “We can always practice dancing again. You still promised to teach me as well.”

Honeymaren offered the other her hand. And Elsa was more than glad to accept.

Moving to the center of the room, the pair came together, hands finding their way around one another. It bound them close.

Honeymaren had remembered well, and the pair moved in those basic steps… but something felt different from how they had been during their first lesson.

Elsa wondered what had changed, until-

“Soon I will be attending your wedding?” Honeymaren noted, unable to look at the other as she spoke.

“My- Where did you hear that?”

 _So it was true._ Honey thought, “Kristoff asked me about it.”

It took a moment for Elsa to process, “That’s-“

Warm brown eyes placed their gaze upon her own, halting Elsa’s steps all together.

Elsa remembered her sister’s words, as helpful as they were, she had no idea how to confess in her own way. In many ways, Elsa felt her everyday words and actions were like mini confessions of their own.

Because, Elsa had come to learn, love was not simply a word, it was not a single point… loving someone was much more complex than that. She had cared about this other woman, her feelings had grown, even before she had identified them for herself.

And Honeymaren had been there with her all the while as she had worked to figure them out.

Regardless of if these romantic feelings were mutual or not, Elsa cared for Honeymaren deeply, and she wished to be there for the other in ways that spoke this every day.

If Elsa were to speak those words of love, if Honey were to feel the same, Elsa wondered how they would grow… both together, and within themselves.

“I’m not getting married.” Elsa replied as though the very idea was preposterous.

Honeymaren tilted her head at this declaration, “You’re not?”

“Anna was joking with me, and well, Kristoff overheard.”

Honeymaren found a shaky breath leave her lips, she was relieved. Perhaps she was not so closed off from the other, “If- If there was anyone in your life that you loved? Would you tell me?” She wondered, “I want us to be close in that way.”

“Of course” Elsa wanted the very same thing.

Despite no longer dancing, the pair still held fast to one another.

And under the moonlight that shone in through the bedroom window… Elsa found courage.

With a deep breath, she opened her mouth to say those words-

“I love you.”

And there they were, placed in the space between them… but the words had not been spoken in her voice.

It was Honeymaren.

If Honey expected Elsa to tell her if there was ever someone she loved, it was only fair that she do the same, “I will tell you. I have been drawn to you from the moment we met in the forest. When we spoke about the spirits and we sang our mothers’ lullaby, I had hoped you would find the answers you were looking for, and you did. When you returned victorious, I had hoped you would stay, and you did. From the moment you first arrived, I had hoped to learn more about you. And as I have, so have my feelings for you grown. I want to continue standing beside you, learn new things with you, and-” Honeymaren paused, realizing how she was rambling on, “I love you.” She said simply, also knowing full well how complex the words were. All she could hope was that Elsa had seen, and would continue to see her everyday confessions of affection.

Who would have thought that in this room, a room where Elsa had cringed at the idea of a prince and princess sharing true loves kiss, that it would be in this room where she could think of no better way to respond.

A kiss.

~*~

 **_A/N:_ ** _Hopefully there will be one more chapter posted before the end of the year._

 _But if not, Happy Holidays and New Year_ _😊 See you in 2020~_


	10. Calm before the...

What of her powers?

Would she lose control…

It had crossed Elsa’s mind for only a moment.

But, no.

There had not been a drop of fear as she had brought her lips nearer, and Honey wasted no time to accept that silent confession. 

Elsa had never felt such a pressure upon her lips, light and warm. And for however delicate the kiss had been, it left a lingering sensation even after Honeymaren pulled away.

Blue eyes opened, revealing brown eyes that sparkled like the sun upon flowing water. And as she had mirrored that smile, Elsa felt as though a spell had been broken, in an instant making her forget entirely the feel of the other’s lips as they had moved against her own.

How she missed that feeling.

Elsa now found herself so completely awake. She felt giddy, and it took everything in her power to remain still. It caused her to wonder for a moment if the single cup of tea she had drank was not in actuality 10 cups of coffee.

“So…” Honeymaren had begun, hesitating as though she were deciding between two ways to proceed, just as her eyes darted between eyes and lips with just as much indecision- “I did promise to teach you how to dance, right?” -until finally coming to rest on a decision.

And Elsa would want nothing more.

The night went on in this way, the pair spent their time dancing and chatting, and how they reveled at how everything was the same… despite everything having changed.

How could such a thing be?

For something so new to her, Elsa marveled at just how calm she felt saying those words, “I love you.” as the night was slowly turning to morning, receiving a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep in the other’s arms.

_“Well… what if, let’s say, she were not to have ice powers. Or any powers really.” Honeymaren seemed to test, “What then?”_

_Blue and brown eyes held so fast. And Elsa once again remembered the beat of her heart as she faced her greatest adventure, “I think there would have to be more to know to make any kind of decision.”_

_“Oh?” Honeymaren smiled widely._

_And Elsa could hear that smile in the form of laughter inside of her mind. “Well, she would have to be kind. Someone who I can speak to well. Enjoy warm hugs. Get along well with my family. Enjoy some adventure. And-“_

_“And?”_

_“Be someone like you.”_

A memory surfaced to the top of Elsa’s mind as she became aware of the morning light. It shown a deep orange under her closed eyelids, yet she refused to open them to meet that light.

Elsa had come to realize something since that time…

Honeymaren truly had a magic of her own.

It was not ice and snow, and it was not gifted from the spirits, this magic was something Honeymaren had created all on her own.

Reluctantly, Elsa opened one of her eyes ever so slightly, meeting the wide eyed gaze of-

“Good morning.”

Elsa’s eyes opened wide at the sight of, “Olaf!” She exclaimed, her body reflexively jolting back.

It was more than enough to wake the woman beside her.

Honeymaren sat up far enough to just be able to peer over the other’s shoulder, making her presence known to the sentient snow.

“Oh, hello, nice to see you again Honeymaren.” Olaf noted, not at all seeming surprised by the woman’s presence.

Honey relaxed slightly at the sight of the snowman, a bit surprised that, “You remember my name?”

“Oh, good.” Olaf laughed, placing a hand upon his chest as he exhaled noticeably. It appeared as though he had not been entirely sure, luckily, “Did you know that sleeping helps in the formation of memories? And I’ve been sleeping a LOT.”

“What are you doing here?” Elsa asked gently, wondering as to the exact reason the snowman was in her room at this early hour.

“Anna said you were here.” Olaf said matter of fact, “Though she did also say I should let you sleep. But it was just taking you foreeeever to wake up.” The snowman added dramatically.

Elsa smiled, looking to Honey with an unspoken question. With a single nod from the other, Elsa opened her arms to the creature, “Come here.”

Olaf did not wait a second more before jumping up onto the bed to give his friend a hug.

“I missed you, Olaf.” Elsa returned that hug.

“I missed you too.”

It was a heartwarming sight, though something else in Olaf’s words had caught Honeymaren’s attention, “Olaf?”

“Yes.” Olaf looked over at her, pulling away ever so slightly from Elsa’s arms “Oh, how rude of me, do you want a hug too?” He offered.

But that wasn’t it, “You were waiting?” Honey questioned, “What time is it?”

“Noon.”

“What!”

Honeymaren jumped back as Elsa practically leapt to her feet in a panic, “I promised to help Anna get ready and-“ She stumbled about as she tried to make herself look presentable. But her clothes from the night before were wrinkled considerably by sleep.

Honeymaren watched the other woman as she pulled an elegant purple dress from the wardrobe, wincing as that same woman almost tripped over said gown in an attempt to walk with it in her arms. “I promised Kristoff I would spend time with him too.”

Olaf took Honey’s attention completely as he invaded her line of sight, “I’ll take you.”

“Thank you.” She looked to the snowman. Olaf looked most expectantly back at her, his arms still out in prime hugging position. She shook her head, letting out a small chuckle as she took him into her arms, “Yes, I missed you too.”

He hummed, finally satisfied with his greeting.

When Olaf and Honeymaren finally pulled away Elsa was doing up the final few buttons of her gown.

“How do I look?” Elsa asked.

“Beautiful.”

“Your hair looks like a rooster crown.”

Came two very different responses.

Brushing her fingers through her hair, Elsa made her way back to the bed, her eyes never leaving one in particular.

Honeymaren seemed to understand the single wish those blue eyes held.

A kiss goodbye.

But under Olaf’s observant eyes neither moved an inch closer.

“See you later.” Honey sent a wink in the other’s direction, causing a blush to spread noticeably over the other’s pale features.

“I will see you at the wedding.” Elsa gave a small wave, before turning to leave, “Bye Olaf.”

The snowman waved vigorously, “Bye!” Before turning to Honeymaren, sharing, “You know what else is cool?”

“What?”

“Did you know that the moon has water on it? And the moon even affects the tides on earth… so much to do with water, don’t you think? And as everyone knows, water has memory. I wonder if it means anything.” 

And that was the last thing Elsa heard before closing the door behind her.

She walked down those familiar halls, finally making her way to-

“Anna” Elsa knocked on the door, “Can I come in?”

“Always.” Came a familiar voice from inside.

Upon opening the door, Elsa was met by-

Anna, already dressed in her wedding gown.

It appeared as though she had been writing something, but whatever it was, the paper was folded and placed aside.

“Good Morning.” Elsa greeted, her voice meek with apology.

“Good Morning, or should I say ‘afternoon’.” The Bride gleefully skipped over to her, throwing her arms around the other. After their embrace, Anna pulled away just enough, her eyes skimming the other’s face and … hair, “You seem happy. Have a long night?” Her voice seemed to hint.

Though Elsa did not seem to notice. “Honeymaren was teaching me how to dance, and we got a bit carried away.” She answered with an innocent truth.

Unfortunately, the bride had not interpreted it in such a way. After all, she knew that Elsa knew how to dance.

“So, it went well then.” Anna smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “How was your ‘first time’ …dancing.”

It was only then that Elsa understood all her sister was implying, “Not like that! Really, we were dancing.” When it came to Honeymaren, Elsa had been so focused on simply confessing her feelings that she had never thought of-

But this was not the time to think of that.

Anna laughed, “So, did you finally confess?”

Elsa tried to protest, “Today is about you and-“

To no avail, “And I want to know.” The bride assured, her face bright and hopeful.

“Yes. And, Honeymaren felt the same.” Elsa could barely finish her sentence before a high pitch screech reached her ears.

“I’m so happy for you.” Anna could hardly contain herself.

“But because of it I slept in and-“ Elsa motioned to her sister, “I wasn’t able to help you get ready. You look absolutely stunning.”

Anna smiled wide, “You can still fix my hair for me.” Taking her sister’s hand, leading her to the vanity, “And it looks like you will need some help with yours also.” Anna sat, looking at the portrait of them in the mirror’s reflection, “What is it?” She tried to decode the other’s expression.

“You look beautiful.” Was all Elsa could say, putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Anna responded, resting one of her own hands onto that supportive one, giving it a small squeeze, “Can you believe I am getting married?”

“How do you feel?” Elsa wondered, reaching over to pick up a brush before setting to work.

“I’m so…” Anna tried to explain, “calm.” Though it seemed as though she could not explain it herself, “I had thought I would be nervous, or excited, but this feels like the most natural thing in the world.”

Elsa’s heart melted for her sister, admiring the contented expression that had painted itself onto her face. 

“I can’t wait to see him.” Anna sighed, leaning her head into the brushstrokes. She had always loved when her mother used to brush her hair.

“Soon.”

And the time did fly by.

Before the sisters knew, hours had passed. There was a disappointment that their time was coming to an end, but excitement by all that that meant. Soon Anna and Kristoff would be wife and husband.

Per Anna’s instruction, Elsa went to check on the groom.

She found Kristoff speaking comfortably with Honeymaren, Olaf, and Sven. They were all dressed in their finest.

From the group, Elsa’s eyes fell upon one-

Honeymaren’s dress fell past her knees with colors vibrant and bold. The shawl around her shoulders wrapped tightly around her. “Elsa.” She had noticed their visitor first.

“Elsa?!” Kristoff turned swiftly, immediately apologizing once his eyes landed upon her in the doorway, “I’m so sorry about last night. Honeymaren said it was alright, but I just can’t-”

Elsa raised a hand as a signal that he need not continue. In fact, if it wasn’t for the misunderstanding a confession between the two may have not been prompted so soon. “You look handsome.” She stepped up to the man, properly fixing his necktie. “How do you feel?” She asked.

Kristoff shrugged, “I’m so calm.” Before considering, “Is that a bad thing?”

_Calm_

It was not hard for Elsa to recall where she had heard that before.

“You are calm, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.” Elsa filled in all she knew.

“Ya…” Kristoff was caught off guard by just how perfectly the words fit all he felt, “How did you know?”

Elsa giggled, “You and Anna are perfect for one another.”

“And-“ Kristoff hesitated, remembering Honey’s words from the evening before, “I will also be gaining a sister today.” His words were hopeful. He had never had a sister, let alone a family… aside from Sven and the trolls.

Today was a special day for many reasons.

Elsa shook her head. Because what Kristoff did not know was, “I have already considered you like a brother.”

Kristoff felt tears begin to build in the corners of his eyes, wrapping his sister in a tight hug.

“Family hug.” Olaf ran over, taking hold of Elsa’s leg.

Honeymaren fondly looked over at the sight, petting Sven whom she had been placing decorations upon. Kristoff turned to her, beckoning, “Honeymaren. Sven. What are you doing? Come here and join in.”

~*~

_**A/N:** Thank you for all the kind comments on the last chapter <3 So glad you are liking the story!!!_


	11. Storm

A wedding.

The first Elsa had seen outside of the fairytales she and her sister used to act out with snow. The scene before her was a thousand times better than those childish stories of true love, because she knew, she knew the love between Anna and Kristoff was real.

Elsa had seen how that relationship had developed over the years.

And now, in front of the Northuldra and Arendellians alike, that very couple promised to be partners in their never-ending adventure.

“I do.”

How could two short words hold so much weight?

And as the newlyweds shared a kiss, a cheer erupted by all those in attendance.

The Queen and King of Arendelle were formally announced, and that was to be only the beginning of the festivities-

Dinner, dancing, and many many congratulations to the happy couple.

As horderves were being served and wine passed round, the first formal dance of the night began. The newlyweds captured everyone’s eyes as the music started and they made their way to the dancefloor. Anna moved with grace, and Kristoff… he was trying his best.

When the music stopped, the pair shared a kiss. The room filled with applause, and the dancefloor began to flood with multiple other couples.

Elsa looked down at her hands as her sister was lost in the crowd. With a deep breath she raised her eyes once more, making her way along the perimeter of the dancing guests. It did not take long for her to find who she was looking for.

Honeymaren was standing with her grandmother and brother. There were two other men speaking with them whom Elsa recognized as Biede and Gealbu. Out of the five, it was Ryder who noticed her as she approached them.

Possibly seeing her brother’s eyes look past her, Honey turned to find, “Elsa” Her lips moved, the sound drowned out by the music and distance between them.

As that space became less and less, Elsa thought she could hear Ryder say, “See, I told you she would find us.”

But Honey was too distracted to reply.

Elsa bowed her head slowly to Yalana before turning to Honeymaren. “May I?” She asked, offering a hand out to her.

To answer, Honeymaren took that hand, moving with the other to the dance floor. Though a song had already started, the pair hardly missed a beat as they fell right into place with the other couples. The dance they shared was as relaxed as all the times they had practiced under the moonlight.

Honeymaren, as Elsa expected, did stick out. Even before the dance had ended, many already eyed her, most likely wishing to share a dance of their own with the charming woman.

But there was something that needed attention, and Elsa could not relax completely until she knew.

When the song finally ended, Honeymaren whispered, “Would you like to continue?” Sensing the other’s hesitation as the very next waltz began to play.

Elsa shook her head ‘no’, instead inviting, “Will you come with me to the balcony?”

And Honeymaren was more than happy to follow the other woman.

As they entered onto the balcony, Elsa made her way to the railing, looking up at the sky expectantly. But-

“It’s not good.” She frowned.

Honeymaren joined her, her eyes also cast upward, “What’s not good?”

The sky was dark, night had already fallen over the land, still-

“There’s no moon.” Elsa pointed out the obvious, “With the clouds… will it even work?”

“The flower.” Honeymaren turned to the woman beside her, “You brought the flower with you?”

Surprised by the other’s puzzled tone, Elsa looked over Honey’s face in an attempt to gain some sort of insight, “There was supposed to be a full moon tonight, of course I packed it. We can go and get it from the room, maybe it will still work.”

“Elsa.” Honeymaren took the other’s hands into her own, making sure she was listening well, “I didn’t even consider packing the moonflower. It’s your sister’s wedding.” As she spoke her confusion became understanding. Elsa truly cared for her, worried for her. But in a case such as this, on a day like today, Honeymaren had to let the other know, “My parents… can wait.”

Elsa looked down at their hands, watching as their fingers shifted, interlocking. She remembered how the other’s hands had been cut by that flower, and how Honey had pushed herself regardless. All to find those beloved to her. It was hard for Elsa to understand why Honey would want to forgo a possible opportunity to find them, party or no.

Seeing that perhaps Elsa was still not quite comprehending, Honeymaren tried to explain, “When things happen that are to be celebrated, we must celebrate.” She smiled, her tone did not falter in the slightest as she assured the other that “I appreciate your determination, your concern, but it’s okay.”

Elsa found a chuckle leave her lips as she realized, “I’m supposed to be the one consoling you.” She had thought Honey would be disappointed by the lack of moon, by the delay in finding the end of that path they had seen a month ago.

And maybe she was, but-

“Well then-” Honeymaren straitened her back, a wide smile blooming onto her own lips, “Consider me consoled.” She was truly grateful that the other had been so worried for her. But if the last month had taught her anything, it was patience, “We can follow that path you laid out for us, moon or no, whenever we please.” Who knew what they would find when they reached that endpoint. So today, they would celebrate the growth of Elsa’s family. 

Everything had been falling into place around her, and Honeymaren was beginning to believe that everything would work out in it’s own way and time.

A low rumble from far way did nothing to draw eyes from one another. And like a force of nature of its own, smiling lips found their way to smiling lips.

Their hands parted, finding their way to wherever they may-

Hips.

Arms.

Waist.

Anywhere they could to pull the other close.

And as they moved, Elsa’s mind wandered back to Anna’s comment earlier that day.

She wondered if Honeymaren had ever thought about …such things, things more than gentle kisses and embraces.

She wondered if **she** had ever thought about such things.

No, that wasn’t quite the question.

She wondered **when** she had begun to think about such things.

She wondered all these things as they pulled away.

Elsa found herself hardly able to find her breath, but she could care less at the fervency in the other’s gaze. Closing her eyes, Elsa leaned forward once more, when suddenly-

“El-? Oh my god.” Anna seemed to be trying her hardest to avert her eyes, giving at least the illusion of privacy, “Wow.” She cleared her throat before informing, “I am missing a dance partner.”

The couple pulled away from one another.

Elsa felt her cheeks burn, “Kristoff?” She wondered aloud.

Anna motioned behind her, drawing the pair’s eyes back into the large room.

The Groom currently seemed to be sharing what looked to be a dance with Ryder and Sven.

“Is that a Northuldra dance?” Elsa asked, turning to Honey.

The woman did not need to speak for this question to be answered, the confusion was written all over her face, “No. I don’t know what that is.” Whatever it was, having the bride be partnerless for a dance would not do, “I’ll dance with you.” Honeymaren proposed, sharing that “It is good luck for everyone to dance with the bride.”

“I would be happy too.” Anna smiled eagerly, taking the arm that was then offered out to her. Just as she did, a noticed shift in music flooded out onto the balcony.

Elsa recognized the tempo from the night before, she saw the way Honeymaren’s face lit up at the familiar tones.

“I don’t know the steps to this dance.” Anna began.

“I can teach you.” Honey offered. She was immediately pulled off onto the dancefloor by the energetic queen. 

Elsa leisurely followed behind, watching the pair as they began their impromptu lesson. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw, “Ryder.” The man was escorting his Grandmother. “Where is Kristoff?”

“He took Sven to eat something.”

“Why are you not dancing?” Yalana asked, the small smile on her lips was telling, as though she knew Elsa already to be familiar with this dance. Her eyes looking out into the crowd of dancers, easily finding her Granddaughter, “She moves so well, don’t you think?”

Elsa found all Yalana had said to be true.

Honeymaren spun, her hair whipping around her neck, before moving forward and back again in sure steps. She was practiced, despite having stated in the past that she was unskilled. During all of their lessons, Elsa had been too close to see it. From a far, Honeymaren was quite a sight to behold.

“You know this dance?” Ryder asked, “If that’s the case-“ He held out a hand to her, -would you dance with me?”

Elsa looked to Yalana, “Go on.” The older woman motioned them away.

She watched over the four as they danced into the night, her mind full of memories and promise for the future. And though thunder rumbled outside, the steps of feet in unison and the strong beat of hearts drowned out any sound.

~*~

**_A/N:_ ** _I just realized the title “Never-Ending Adventure” is a lie because this fic is ending in the next chapter ;_; And now I am on a mission to finish the last chapter by the end of the year :D_

_Buuuut, if you did like the story, I have a plan to write an “M” rated continuation with Elsa and Honeymaren figuring out the sexual side of their relationship. Never fear, this story will stay “T” a rating_ _😊_


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!!!

The sisters shared an embrace. It had been two days since the wedding, two days filled with fun and games. But like most things, their time had come to an end.

For now-

The sisters knew that they would see each other soon… in fact, in exactly 7 days. And so, it was only ‘goodbye’ for now.

Most of the Northuldra had left for the forest after the festivities had ended, yet still a few had stayed behind to explore the town.

Ryder, Honeymaren, Elsa, along with 13 others had been traveling back to the forest together when Elsa had an idea-

Less of an idea, and more like a growing obsession.

She turned her head back slightly, speaking low so that only the woman who rode behind her would hear, “Honey, do you want to follow a slightly different trail home?” Her words were playful, though their meaning was anything but.

Elsa heard the smooth reply right in her ear.

“What did you have in mind?” Honey did not quite understand what the other had in mind, but she was happy to go along with it regardless.

The flower in her bag, though it’s powers seemingly dormant, called to Elsa. It urged her to, “We can follow the trail and try to find it’s end.”

Honeymaren was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate what to do, “Alright, but we have to slip away unnoticed.”

Elsa nodded, pulling back slightly upon Nokk’s reins, slowing the spirit’s pace little by little.

Once they were far enough behind the group for anyone to notice, they seized the first opportunity to break away.

“Hold on tight.” Elsa advised.

And Honeymaren did just as Nokk broke into a gallop. The spirit ran swiftly through the trees, avoiding them skillfully. Though as the wood became more and more dense they had no choice but to slow their pace.

“Do you see any of our markers?” Honey finally asked, looking around them, “Maybe it would have been best to start closer to the village.” It was a fair point.

Luckily for them, “There!” Elsa’s eyes caught a flicker of something up ahead.

As they neared, they found it was not a reflection of sun on ice as Elsa had thought… well, not ice anymore.

“Bruni?”

The creature was sitting upon a single small fragment of what was once an unmeltable ice marker. The spirits body was blue in color, as it happily lounged, rolling onto it’s back to allow the cool water to coat it’s entire body.

“I suppose magical ice is no match for a fire spirit.” Honeymaren shook her head.

“How many did you melt?” Elsa asked the creature.

Of course, the spirit answered in the only way it knew how. It looked to her, tilting it’s head with interest at her words, yet stayed silent.

Elsa did not know what she had expected, “Do you see any of the other markers?” She asked Honey.

To which the other woman only shook her head, “We should head back.” Her voice held disappointment, but reason, “Maybe we will be lucky another-“

“There you are!” A voice called out to them.

“Ryder?” They recognized immediately, turning to see the man ride toward them.

Honeymaren dismounted as her brother stopped before them.

He looked down on her, a frown on his lips speaking all they needed to know, “You were thinking of leaving me behind …again?!”

“To find our parents.” Honeymaren explained, though she knew from last time that this would not make it right.

The usually tranquil man was no more, though he did not raise his voice in the slightest, his words held frustration, “I want to see them, just like you do.” His words held great emotion, it was an emotion that he had been keeping hidden for who knew how long, “But you don’t seem to care, you always just leave me behind to look for them, or to do whatever else it is you want.”

“Rye.” His sister tried to sooth.

But it had to be said, “Why do I have to be the one left to cover for you?”

“I’m sorry, I-” Honeymaren tried to interject.

But Ryder continued, not for a moment believing the other’s apology. If she was truly sorry, she would not have tried to leave him behind again, “You have always hated danger, so why do you do dangerous things?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt, to be put in danger too. I don’t want to lose you like…” But her voice trailed off.

Something in her tone caused a shift in Ryder, and he was listening, “I don’t **need** protecting.” He straitened his back, as though to prove his point, “I may not be brave, outgoing, or good at talking to women.”

_I am a woman though and you talk to me all the time._

Honeymaren bit her lip, holding back any comments she might have, for she knew where it would lead.

_Your my sister, you don’t count._

For now was not the time for this kind of banter. It would only distract from her brother’s words, her brother’s feelings.

“But I don’t need to be treated with such care. I don’t break so easily.” 

Honeymaren wondered how she had not seen, how she had not noticed all he was going through, all that he had been feeling. Surely he had told her before. She had thought she had been helping, but in the end, “I’m sorry.” Was all she could think, and so that was what she said.

“I’m coming with you.” Ryder decided, looking to Elsa too, making her aware of his intent.

Elsa nodded to him as Honey spoke, “We’d be lucky to have you with us.”

Ryder jumped down from his reindeer, bringing himself face to face with his sister, “And if we don’t find them, you must promise to bring me along next time.”

The two looked to one another. Both knew that this was not the end of their conversation, but for the time being there was a greater understanding.

“Besides-“ Ryder broke that stillness, “-grandmother has always been easier on me. If I’m with you, maybe she won’t be as angry with us.”

The twins shared a laugh, moving forward to embrace.

“I promise.”

But it was not to be-

A shattering noise came from beside Elsa, causing her to jump. The twins turned to her, wondering, “What was that?”

It sounded as though the noise had come from the bag she was carrying.

_The Flower_

Before she could even check, Elsa knew.

But how? She had not moved in any way that could cause it to break.

As Elsa reached her hand inside to feel for the flower, chaos began to erupt from all around them.

The vibration of earth, signaling the Earth Giants were near, and the rustle of the foliage around them.

The three looked here and there, trying to find some sort of answer.

And an answer came in the form of a woman. She dropped from a nearby tree, staff extended in warning, “Who are you?” She asked with suspicion in her eyes. 

And Elsa thought maybe she had met this woman before… There was something about her that was so familiar.

The three watched as people emerged one by one, until they were completely surrounded. Elsa did not know how to answer, her mind running through possibilities.

Now that the forest was open again, could it be that they had happened upon travelers from another land. Or-

“Mother” Ryder was first to speak, his voice shaking as he looked over her familiar features. She had aged from his memory, yes. But she was still, “Mother.”

The woman slowly lowered her staff, “Rye…” Her eyes growing wide as they turned to, “Honey?”

And though the sibling’s embrace had been cut short, this one would not-

The twins ran swiftly into their mother’s arms. Tears causing their words of joy to be unintelligible.

Elsa watched as the other’s around them also lowered their defense, coming closer to join in the reunion, “Virba, is it really?” One asked the woman. Their minds surely filled with the promise of their own reunions once they returned home… finally home.

Virba nodded, “My children.” She clutched onto them tighter, not able to get enough of their presence beside her.

“Where’s father?” Ryder asked, looking at the faces that surrounded them.

The woman looked down.

“Isi” Honeymaren’s voice shook, a mixture of tears now both sweet and bitter as she realized.

Ryder placed a hand upon her back for comfort, perhaps also consoling himself with the gesture. They had found their parents, however-

“He...” Virba tried, stroking her daughter’s tears away, “He loved you both so much. We have never stopped looking for a way home to you.”

“We had nearly given up all hope.” Another woman now shared, “We were too far lost. And the spirits worked against us, throwing us off course time and again.”

“But-“ A man spoke up, adding, “Once the sky came into view, we knew all had changed. And it had. The spirits stopped their tricks. Well, mostly.” He looked to the puddle Bruni had left behind. 

“And then finally, we found these.” A third pointed to what was left of the marker, “That strange ice.”

“Ice.” Honeymaren repeated, turning to look back towards Elsa, “Elsa made them. She was helping us find you.”

“Elsa?”

The name was foreign on their tongue.

Because it was.

They had known everyone from their village, so, “Who are you?” Virba asked again, this time to Elsa alone.

Elsa felt as though she was reliving the past, “Elsa-” But this time she was not ‘the queen of Arendelle’, “The daughter of Iduna and Agnarr.”

She dare not say anything more than this. It did not seem the right time to explain all that had recently happened between the Arendellians and Northuldra. That was a story for once family was reunited with family.

But Honeymaren and Ryder were not as shy.

“She is the fifth spirit.”

“The Queen of Ice and Snow.”

They spoke in unison.

This seemed enough of an explanation for now, as the excitement to be reunited with those they loved was a much greater force than interest in the newcomer. And quickly the group made its way back home, for some it would be for the first time in years.

As expected, upon their arrival, the village erupted in celebration. For many it felt like the dead had come back to life, the grief they had held onto dissipating like fog, finally allowing warmth and light to permeate through.

Elsa did not stay, instead returning back to the home she and Honey shared. It was empty now of course, as Honeymaren was surely celebrating with the rest.

As was to be expected.

Elsa’s heart felt full at the noises of laughter and enthusiastic stories coming from outside. But there was also another emotion that crept in-

Guilt.

It was a guilt that she had inherited with the knowledge that it was her very grandfather who had caused all of those separations, all of that pain in the first place.

When those who had been lost learned of her lineage, would they accept her? Could they accept her?

Elsa unpacked her bag, many thoughts running through her mind. She came across the flower, still wrapped in it’s protective cloth. Corner by corner, she undid it’s covering. And it was just as she had guessed, the moonflower was shattered into pieces. Placing the cloth down next to her, suddenly-

_Knock Knock_

-there was a sound at the door.

_Honeymaren?_

“Come in.” Elsa urged, realizing now just how strange it was that the other woman had knocked. After all, they were living together, right?

As the door opened wide, it all made sense. It was not Honey, but her mother. She was carrying something in her hand.

“I brought you some food.” The woman stepped further inside.

Elsa stood to meet her, “Thank you.” Gratefully taking the bowl from the other’s hand.

“I should also be thanking you.” Virba looked around the dwelling, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke, “But why are you not with everyone?”

This woman held such a presence about her. It reminded Elsa so much of-

“It is a celebration for the families, to spend time with their loved ones.” Elsa replied.

-her own mother.

“Then-” Virba began, “-if you will not go outside, may I keep you company here as you eat?”

Elsa wanted to protest, to say that it wasn’t necessary. But the benevolence in the other’s face-

She found herself unable to deny, “I would like that.”

The two sat together, and Elsa began to start eating, feeling a bit rude to be the only one doing so.

That was when Virba saw it, “Is that the moonflower?”

“Yes, it was.” Elsa nodded, once again taking note of its current state.

“I never thought I would see one so close.” She looked over the fragments, though she did not dare to reach out and touch them, “A gift to us from Ahtohallan.”

Elsa placed her spoon down into the bowl, “Ahtohallan?” She wondered aloud, “What does Ahtohallan have to do with the flower?”

“Didn’t your mother tell you?” Virba began, but quickly realized based on the other’s expression, “Then allow me to tell you. The flower is a gift from Ahtohallan that blooms upon the top of Kjerag mountain, presenting a fragment of memory to those lucky enough to find it, one that will help lead that person to what it is they desire to find.”

Elsa was immersed in the story.

Seeing this, Virba smiled wide, carrying on with the tale. She was reminded of how it had been told to her by her mother, and how so long ago she had passed it to Ryder and Honey. Now she would tell it to Elsa in the very same way, “But the flower only blooms when the moon is fullest, and it lasts until morning light. Some say that only the spirits can see it, that for any person to find it they would have to be led. But no one knows for certain. It is a dangerous path, to seek out what you desire, there is always the danger of falling.”

“The danger of falling from the cliffs?” Elsa asked, repeating all she and Honeymaren had speculated.

“Who knows.” Virba replied, “I had always thought the warning was less literal than that. There is nothing wrong with following a desire, but one must be careful that it does not lead to a harmful obsession. ”

And Elsa remembered her drive to find this woman, to find all those that had gone missing, even to the extent that it had taken up a piece of her mind even as she celebrated her sister’s wedding. It made her wonder-

“Life is a balance, don’t you think? And it does not even do us the favor of being clear all of the time. We have to figure a lot out on our own, even if others have faced the exact same riddle. Luckily, we are rarely facing these puzzles truly alone. There are often clues and help where we least expect it.” Virba watched as Elsa nodded in agreement, “In any case-” She added, “I must admit that I did not come here only to bring you food.” Pausing for a moment, the woman looked into blue eyes.

Elsa opened her lips to question, but was cut off as the woman continued.

“My daughter loves you deeply.”

Elsa was in utter shock, “She told you that?”

Of course, there was no reason why Honey shouldn’t.

Virba shook her head ‘no’, a kind smile forming on her lips. Elsa’s words had told her even more, “She didn’t have to.”

Elsa flushed, realizing all she had given away… not that there was a reason to hide, “I do too.” She confessed.

But it was not necessary, Virba could tell, “So why are you not outside with us?”

“It is a celebration for families to spend time with their loved ones.” Elsa repeated. She was not family. But-

“And you are not?”

-there was never a time that she had not felt at home in the forest.

“Food always tastes better when we eat with those we care about, our friends, our family.” Virba continued, standing to her feet, offering, “So please, join us in celebrating our reunion.”

And how could Elsa disagree.

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

Anna looked over her creation, “Perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Elsa asked skeptically, “Last time you did my hair it was not quite…”

But the queen shook her head vigorously, “No. No. This time, I promise, it’s perfect.” Not that there would be much time to change it now anyway if it wasn’t.

The pair had spent the day together in the magical forest. Anna had made the trip, despite being so far along in her pregnancy. There was no way that she would have missed this chance to spend time with her sister, to be able to do her hair for her…It was so nostalgic.

“Oh!” Anna exclaimed, “I almost forgot.” She quickly found what she was looking for, handing it to Elsa.

“What is this?” The woman began to unfold the paper.

But her sister stopped her, “No, don’t read it now, I don’t want your eyes to be red or for your makeup to smudge.”

Elsa nodded, placing it aside for safekeeping as her sister explained.

“I wrote it on my wedding day, when I was waiting for you to help me get ready, thinking that if there was ever a day that you- “ Anna began to tear up, the very thing she had warned her sister about, “- were to get married. And now-“ One drop fell from her eyes, and then another, until they wouldn’t stop. “-you and Honey are…” Anna’s words dissolved into a mixture of laughter and joyful tears.

Elsa opened her arms, inviting her sister into a warm hug.

For two who had been so closed off from the world-

For two who had lost all family save for each other-

It would have seemed almost unimaginable.

But it had happened.

Over the years they both had slowly found their worlds growing wider and wider. And that world was no longer shared by the two alone. They had found their family to be ever-growing. Their lives so full of hope for the future, so full of support and love.

Love-  
It had always been and always would be for Elsa.

All of her extended family,

Her parents,

Her sister,

Herself

and her wife.

~*~

 **_A/N:_ ** _Thank you for sticking with this story to the end. I needed to write this “happily ever after” type story where everything ends up alright in the end (well… mostly, rest in peace Honey & Ryder’s father and I’m sure of few others who had been lost along the way)._

_Hope you enjoyed it <3 Have a wonderful new year!_

_The separate continuation fic will take place between the reunion party and the marriage :D_


	13. Never Really Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. Never try to delete a story when sleepy and sick. This is the first two chapters of “Never Really Over”(the stories “Part 2”). I will be updating from here from now on. Updates will be coming a bit more slowly. Thank you so much for keeping with this story to this point <3 I hope you continue to enjoy. Please take note of rating change from "T" to unrated.

It had been over two months since Elsa had come to live in the magical forest. And since that time much had happened.

To start, Yalana had asked Elsa to go on a mission to find a flower. This flower bloomed only in the light of the full moon, holding the power of Ahtohallan in its crystalline petals, the power to lead you to whatever it is you are seeking.

Of course it did not come without a price, the danger of falling always lingered with every step forward.

Despite the warning, Honeymaren disobeyed her grandmother’s wish and accompanied Elsa along the journey, for she had something she desired to find... Her parents.

When the forest was still shut off from the world, a party of Northuldra had gone in search of how to reverse the curse that had been placed upon their land, but they had never come back.

Unfortunately, despite the help of the moonflower, the pair were unable to find who they were looking for.

Magic is unpredictable, even for the fifth spirit. If by chance the moonflower would not react in the same way again, Elsa left a trail of ice for them to follow on their second attempt.

This failed attempt led to a scolding from Yalana to her granddaughter, and a reawakened memory between siblings. This was not the first time Honeymaren had left Ryder alone, going in search of their parents without telling him. It had been in an attempt to keep her younger brother safe, but it had instead caused him more pain. It appeared as though they had sorted everything out, but those feelings still lingered in the back of Ryder’s mind, something only time and change would fade.

There was much on Elsa’s mind too, Anna was having strong feelings of her own.

Concern.

Not for her fast approaching wedding, but concern for her elder sister. Elsa had been acting strangely and Anna did not know why… that is, until she saw her with Honeymaren.

Anna wished to help a confession along.

But in the end it was Kristoff’s misunderstanding that led to that pair finally saying the words “I love you.”

The very next day Anna and Kristoff also spoke words of love in the form of “I do.” As they got married in a wonderful celebration of their love, surrounded by family and friend from Northuldra and Arendelle.

Elsa and Honeymaren had shared words of love, sweet kisses and embraces. Though they barely had any time to process the revelation of their feelings, for as on the way back to the forest they were met with a surprise,

The group, the very one they had been looking for with the moonflower, they had been searching for a way back to their loved ones. The clearing of the sky had been a welcomed sign of hope, the ice markers a helpful tool to lead them back home.

And how that homecoming was.

Families celebrated … and mourned.

Ryder and Honeymaren had been reunited with their mother. Their father had unfortunately passed along the way.

Elsa had secluded herself from the families’ celebration. Her isolation was short lasting as Virba, Honeymaren and Ryder’s mother, came to speak with her. The woman shared with her a legend and an invitation.

“Food always tastes better when we eat with those we care about, our friends, our family.” Virba had said, “So please, join us in celebrating our reunion.”

And how could Elsa disagree. She stood to meet the motherly figure.

Virba smiled, turning to lead the other out and into the now full blown celebration. As they walked toward the main fire, Elsa looked round, no matter where her eyes fell there were families. Families together. It warmed her heart in way she could not explain. But despite this there was another feeling entirely, grief. She was reminded of the fate of her own parents. It was a conflicting feeling. All of the memories she held of them were clouded over by fear and guilt, and yet she could not ignore the fond memories of them, the memories of how they had been before her magic was deemed a danger.

Perhaps by intuition, Virba placed a comforting hand on Elsa’s shoulder. It did not take long before Elsa realized why, “I never thought I would see them again, and look at how they have grown.” Virba’s voice was soft, as though she were speaking about a beautiful dream she had just awoken from.

Ryder and Honeymaren were dutifully following their grandmother as the old leader moved from family to family to offer whatever help they could.

It was a serene scene until a group of children ran past, practically screaming with laughter as a relative chased them around with a mock fierceness.

Elsa smiled, watching as they play. One of the children was caught and hoisted into the air. The youth giggled, gripping tightly to the man’s neck with joy.

Turning to Virba, Elsa wondered what the other must be thinking, what the scene might evoke in her.

Would she feel disappointed to have missed much of her children’s youth?

She must still be grieving her husband, so would she think back to him and his own interactions with their children?

But, the woman was smiling wide. Her eyes looking only ahead, towards the family before her, “Mother!” She called.

Yalana excused herself quickly from her conversation, turning to her daughter’s voice. She seemed pleased to see Elsa was there with them.

Honeymaren and Ryder were quick to break away from their duty, running unceremoniously to the pair.

“Mother, where had you gone?”

“Elsa.”

The twins spoke together.

Virba looked to Elsa, pausing as though she were trying to gage what to say. But in the end she turned back to her children, “Have you eaten, or has your grandmother had you tending to other’s first.”

“I have done no such thing.” Yalana finally joined in, “Believe it or not, these troublemakers have grown to be quite responsible, as should be expected.”

“I believe it very much.” Virba replied, “I suppose you have lectured them much about the-“

“But no, they have not eaten.” Yalana answered finally, speaking just loud enough to silence her daughter’s thought, “They were waiting for you.” She informed, adding quickly, “Virba, can I speak with you?”

And though it had been posed as a question, it was not.

Virba nodded, turning to her children, “Please go eat something together. I will join you all soon.”

Obediently, Ryder and Honey watched as their mother left. There was a soberness that covered them like a blanket. They knew their mother would be back, but they still hated to watch her leave. Sensing this, Elsa reached her hand out, taking Honey’s into her own.

Honeymaren jumped slightly at the touch, it pulled her out of her own mind and brought her focus to the one beside her, “Elsa. Are -“

But before she could finish, they heard Ryder exclaim. The pair turned to the man, his mouth was covered, his eyes fixed upon… their interlocked hands. Seeming to recover quickly, Ryder waved to his sister, beckoning her to come toward him.

With confusion, Honey released Elsa’s grip so that she could move closer to her brother. He promptly whispered in her ear- “You were holding her hand.” – seeming not at all aware with how strange his behavior appeared.

“Yes…”

Ryder’s eyes went wide, “Well?!”

And that was when Honeymaren realized. She had forgotten to tell him all that had happened between she and Elsa. They had confessed, something her brother had been cheering her on to do since… well, practically since Elsa had arrived.

It was without a doubt that Elsa was attractive. There was no way Honeymaren had not noticed. She had shared this with her brother, even knowing fully that Yalana was sure to find out sooner or later if he were to know.

From observation Honeymaren had come to find Elsa’s avoidance of talk of love, her disinterest in romance. At the time Honey had been sure Elsa was uninterested, not in woman or not in relationships at all. That was what she had thought. And so, any act of kindness, shared glance or awkward touch had been explained away as a mixture of growing friendship or accident. And yet, from the time they had shared the true feeling that had underlined all of this, Elsa had not shied away from physical affection, sweet kisses and embraces. So the holding of hands was nothing new.

But this relationship was still fresh, there was so much Honeymaren did not know, so much she wanted to ask the other.

For instance-

Would Elsa want Ryder to know? Anna most certainly knew after walking in on one of their kisses.

What should Honey call this relationship then? What did Elsa think of them?

Honeymaren did not want to lie to Ryder, to keep him in the dark. It was something she had promised to work on, but now was not the time to say, not until she and Elsa discussed, “We’ll talk later, promise. I don’t want to keep things from you anymore but… “ She had whispered, before speaking loud enough for Elsa to hear, “We really should get something to eat.”

The younger twin pulled away, seeming to understand. His sister’s words, though confirming nothing, already spoke much to him. He turned to Elsa, including her once more, “Ready?”

It was safe to say that Elsa was completely lost at the sibling’s exchange, but her happiness to share a meal with the pair outweighed her confusion.

It truly was better to eat with those you care about.

When Yalana and Virba returned, they gladly helped themselves to food as well. The meal was full of stories and smiles. Yalana taking it upon herself to catch her daughter up on everything she had missed, “-that was when little Rye began his habit of speaking for the reindeer.” Many of which were just a bit…embarrassing.

But any humiliation the twins could feel was washed away as their mother placed an arm around them, pulling them close to her. She had been gobbling up these stories more than her food.

But there was something that Elsa noticed. Every so often, as Virba’s gaze fell upon her daughter, her face would fall. It was always short lived and soon she would be smiling along with everyone again as Yalana picked up with another story, despite the protests from her grandchildren.

As the firelight began to die, more and more retired for the night. The exhaustion of the day finally setting in.

Virba kissed her children goodnight, reminding the two of all her love before leaving with her own mother.

Ryder shared his own goodnight wish, and the three then became two.

“Ready to go back home?”

_Home._

“Yes.” Elsa smiled at the very thought.

They were returning home. It held a newfound meaning to her. When she had first come to live in the forest they had begun to live together on necessity, but now…

Hand and hand they walked.

Elsa looked to the ground, watching how their feet matched in step. Every so often the difference in their strides would cause them to fall out of rhythm. When this happened Elsa made it like a game to try to see to it that they would match once more. It went like this until they arrived.

Honeymaren entered first, taking in her surroundings. This place that was truly her home, so familiar and warm. The castle of Arendelle had been interesting to visit, but it felt nothing like this.

It put her at ease instantly, and a yawn escaped her lips as she realized just how tired she was.

Elsa watched as Honeymaren moved to get ready for sleep. Perhaps she was just as tired, for her mind was entirely clear from all thought, hypnotized as she watched Honey move.

A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that it was rude to watch another change. But before she could look away, brown eyes caught her own. She had been caught.

“Sorry.” Elsa quickly apologized, braking out of her trance, moving quickly to ready herself for sleep as well.

“I don’t mind you looking.” The other’s voice seemed to tease.

But Elsa could not look back.

“Elsa” Honeymaren began, calling the other’s attention.

Elsa hummed, her back facing the other for modesty as she disrobed. She felt as though she were on stage, aware of every move she made, simultaneously nervous and exhilarated.

But she was not on stage. Peering over her shoulder she found Honeymaren’s eyes transfixed on the warm firelight.

“Ryder noticed how you held my hand.” Honeymaren explained, “What should I tell him?”

“The truth.” Letting her nightgown fall around her, Elsa responded with newfound ease.

And it seemed to be obvious.

Or was it?

“But…what are we?”

Elsa had no clue how to respond to these words., she suddenly felt cold. It was not the temperature, but more of a feeling deep within. It dawned on her she had no idea the unspoken ‘rules’ to relationships. She had never in her life imagined feeling this way, saying ‘I love you’ and kissing another person in the first place, romance had been one of the last things on her mind with all that had been going on around her. Things had changed, that was for sure. But because of her lack of experience, she had thought it was obvious what they were toward each other, “I had assumed girlfriend.” Was there something else a pair could be who had kissed? Well… of course there was. Elsa knew this, and that was why she felt-

Honeymaren sighed with relief, Elsa’s words were exactly what she had hoped, but her breath froze upon hitting the air.

“Elsa?” Honeymaren finally turned to the other, concern flooding her expression as she asked, “Is everything alright?”

For the first time since their meeting, Elsa felt a fear regarding the other, “What did you want us to be?” She asked, her voice shook, as though from the cold that had suddenly encircled them.

Honey shivered, walking closer to the other, “Exactly the same.” She clarified, “I just wanted to make sure. There are many kinds of relationships, I realized that you might not have wanted the same thing.”

Blue eyes held to brown, watching as puffs of air rose from the other’s lips like smoke with every exhaled breath.

Not wanting the same thing…

Elsa wondered on this for a moment. On one side she knew her feelings for Honeymaren, she knew them well enough to know by name.

Love.

But how would that love translate for the other? There were so many ways to convey that feeling.

Closeness.

Communication.

Care.

Cuddles.

And… other things.

It was this last piece, physical passions that Elsa was most unsure of, “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Relationships.” Elsa spoke frankly, “I know that I love you-“ But there was also a vagueness to some of her words, “And I know how that love can lead to …more.”

Honeymaren’s face flushed, seeming to understand what the other was talking about. Though the following confession did not surprise her, the fact that Elsa was speaking to her about such a topic at all stunned her to silence. 

“I’m attracted to you.” Elsa whispered, not out of shame, but pure astonishment that such a feeling even existed within her, “But you see, I’ve never, and I don’t know how, or even…” Elsa had no idea how to explain it. It was easy to see that whatever thought was in her mind was distressing to think about, as she looked down in an attempt to calm herself, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“How would you?” To Honeymaren it seemed unimaginable.

“If we didn’t-” Elsa began, “If I never felt I could be with you in such a way.”

There was not a moment’s hesitation between Elsa’s statement and Honey’s reply.

“You would not loose me.”

The words were firm and true, they brought a warmth to the air around them as they were left there for Elsa to digest.

“I don’t love you because I want to have sex with you.” Honeymaren continued, sharing her own truth in exchange for the one Elsa had offered, “If you never feel comfortable then that is perfectly fine. I love just to be near to you.” It dawned on her, “In fact, if you don’t like kissing we don’t ever have to-”

Elsa jumped to attention, placing her hands up before her, assuring, “No, no, I like that a lot.”

This caused Honeymaren to let out a small laugh, “See, we will carry on like this then.” She took hold of her girlfriend’s hands, “Will you promise to continue letting me know, as you have now, if there is something on your mind… anything.”

“Only if you will too.”

“Deal”

~*~

As Elsa woke she felt that she was exactly where she should be-

In this case, that feeling was intensified by Honeymaren’s warm arms.

Elsa dared not open her eyes, not for fear that the other’s presence might be a dream… though it most certainly felt that way. No, Elsa simply did not want to wake up just yet. They had had quite the journey the day before, so it was only natural to feel the effects of it today. She allowed herself to slip in and out of sleep many many times before finally coming to terms with the inevitable.

A new day had begun.

And there was always work to do.

Reluctantly pulling herself away from those arms that hung so loosely around her, “Honey.” Elsa whispered lightly, trying to rouse the other as gently as possible.

It was a difficult task.

If it was up to Honeymaren, she would sleep the day away.

And by the looks of the small strands of light that peaked inside their home, it appeared as though they might have very well done that.

It was most certainly time to rise. “Honeymaren.” Elsa tried again, placing an affectionate tap on the other’s nose.

This was what finally did the trick, “Elsa.” The other blinked awake, sleep still clouding her vision.

Leaning down to place a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, Elsa greeted melodically, “Good morning,”

And to Honey her voice must have sounded like a lullaby, for she closed her eyes once more, completely content… perhaps a little too content, as Elsa saw the other’s face relax as she once again fell prey to sleep.

“Honey.” Elsa said, this time a bit more firmly.

The other only hummed in response.

“Don’t you have to help Ryder today?”

How cruel the truth could be. At this reminder, there was no other choice. With weary movements, Honeymaren sat upright, rubbing her eyes, “Would you like to come with us?” She asked, seeming to completely forget.

“I have already promised to take Ullá’s place today and help with milking the reindeer.” Elsa reminded, standing to ready herself for the day ahead.

Honey nodded at this, remembering, “Have you heard any news about Ullá?”

“Only news that has been shared over and over.” Elsa replied, “But it is all good news, so I will choose to believe it. She seems healthy. It seems like she should go into labor any day now.”

“That’s good to hear.” Honeymaren nodded, stretching her arms up above her head before standing to greet the day.

Elsa could not agree more. She looked forward to seeing this little one, welcoming them into the world. It crossed her mind for a moment:

Now that Anna and Kristoff were married, would they also want to have a child of their own? She made a mental note to ask her sister next time they met. Which would now be only 6 days away, barring any unforeseen events. Which, given the track record of their previous visits, would not be unheard of.

After a kiss goodbye, Elsa was off. She made her way across the village and to the outskirts where two large pens were permanently erected. 

One was currently empty, while the other was occupied by only a few reindeer.

“Elsa!” A voice called out to her.

Aile, Elve, and Piija were already waiting.

It caused Elsa to pick up her pace, calling back, “Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“We just got here.” Aile smiled brightly as she watched the former queen run toward them. Though Elsa was not so sure this was truth.

“In any case, we appreciate your help.” Piija explained, “Milking is always best with an even number.”

“Why is that?” Elsa wondered, taking great fascination with the process. She had never milked a reindeer before… let alone any animal for that matter.

Elve was already getting into position, moving with Piija like a well-oiled machine.

“The reindeer will often not stay still unless there is someone to calm them.” Aile too moved to her place beside one of the animals, “Will you help me keep her calm?” She asked Elsa.

“Of course.”

And Elsa jumped to work, taking note how Elve spoke to the creature, petting it gently while still keeping a good hold.

She tried to mirror the same.

This seemed to amuse Aile, “You’re doing well.” She praised, as one might a child who is learning for the first time. It did not feel at all patronizing, instead her tone was endearing.

“Thank you.” Elsa felt herself glad to be learning something new, anything at all.

And in what felt like no time, “Done.” Aile informed, standing to show Elsa their yield.

“That’s it?” Elsa was shocked by how little was in the pail.

This caused Aile to let out a small laugh in response, “Of course. We will get no more than this from every one of these reindeer.” Quick to add, “But it is really worth it.”

“I do not think I have ever had their milk before.” Elsa admitted.

“Of course you have. But maybe not like this.” Aile rose, offering Elsa a small sample to try.

The taste was so familiar yet so very different than anything she had ever tasted. The milk was like a sweet cream, buttery and rich. She was speechless.

Though her face spoke all, “You like it.” Aile noted with a grin, “Then you can help us make it into yogurt and cheese later?”

“Of course!” Elsa replied, following the woman to their next reindeer, “How will you know we have already milked that one?” She wondered aloud, motioning back towards the reindeer they had just left.

Aile raised an eyebrow at this, as though it should be obvious, “They are two very different reindeer, look at their coats.”

And Elsa did, but saw no difference.

Coming to a realization, Aile only nodded patiently, “It will be difficult for someone of your upbringing. But over time I’m sure you will come to learn the many names we have for reindeer distinctions.”

_There was more than one?_

With newfound fascination, Elsa once again took to her task of keeping this new reindeer at ease.

The two were close enough now to Elve and Piija that Elsa could hear as they spoke. It sounded very much to be the newest gossip.

“Do you think she is getting married ever?”

“No, she has never seemed interested in marriage. Goodness knows Biede and Gealbu have tried to catch her eye for years. They moved on, at least somewhat, after speaking with Ryder. He must have been extremely protective of her. And given the circumstances, who could blame him. Though now that our families have returned… who knows.”

_Ryder?_

Elsa wondered what he had to do with this particular piece of gossip.

Luckily she would not be left speculating for long, “Are you talking about Honeymaren?” Aile asked, seeming a bit exhausted with the other’s conversation already.

“Yes.” Elve replied, “I keep telling you she is not interested in men in the slightest, never has been.”

“That explains the rumor then.” Piija returned, her voice holding such a richness too it.

It practically begged the question, “What rumor?” Elsa found herself asking, despite herself. She had never been one for rumors and gossip, but this…

Piija seemed thrilled that Elsa joined in, or perhaps she was only thrilled that she would be able to say all she had heard, “Duvre told me that he saw her kissing someone at the Queen of Arendelle’s wedding. A rather beautiful blond.”

Elsa felt herself freeze completely for a moment, but she quickly freed herself from the shock of hearing this ‘news’. Because, of course, it wasn’t exactly news. She was the very blond they were speaking of.

“Of course you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Piija added, seeming to not at all grasp the contradiction in her words, “Duvre swore me to secrecy.”

“Are you alright?” Aile asked, sensing something amiss with her work partner, before coming to realize, “Oh, that’s right, you are living with her now. Do you know anything?”

At this reminder, all three women were looking to Elsa for any sort of details she could provide.

Elsa shuffled through what to say, but it seemed as though Aile was perceptive enough to quickly piece together. She had been closest to Honeymaren out of the three, so she knew with relative certainty, “How odd, she is not the type to pick up some random girl.”

The words floated right over Piija and Elve’s head. But to Elsa, the words let her know that Aile had figured it out.

“You think?” Piija wondered, carrying on then to another reindeer with Elve.

When the two were far enough away, Aile finally whispered, “You’re the mystery woman, aren’t you.” It was a statement.

One Elsa could not deny, “Yes.”

“You’ve done well for yourself.” Aile congratulated, “Honeymaren is from an old and respected family.” Though something about this also caused her to chuckle as she remembered, “But look at who I am talking to, perhaps she is the lucky one.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Elsa was quick to assure.

Aile’s eyes were soft as she regarded Elsa, “You both are.” It seemed her mind drifted elsewhere. 

“What?! No. But she’s hot! Have you seen the muscles on her?!” 

Before Elsa could question Aile on that look, a rather loud exclamation pulled their attention back to the chatty pair.

“Are you still talking about Honeymaren?” Aile called out to them, rolling her eyes as she did so. She knew the answer.

From the silence that followed it was even more obvious.

“You should not talk about her in that way or her lover may overhear and become jealous.” Aile gave a general warning to the pair before sending a secret wink in Elsa’s direction.

_Lover._

The word caused Elsa to blush. Girlfriend was one thing. Lover brought forth a very different image in Elsa’s mind…

And she could not help but think upon all the girls were saying, it reminded her of all she had seen of Honey’s body the night before as they had been changing for sleep. She did seem quite-

Elsa shook her head, not wanting her heart to beat anymore quickly. She was sure her face was a most telling shade of red, red enough that even the oblivious Piija and Elve would be able to understand the feelings held behind it.

~*~

Gossip aside, Elsa found she had learned much from Aile and the other women.

The day progressed in this way. Perhaps due to the late start, the hours flew by until it was already time to return to the village center.

Elsa replayed in her mind all that she had learned, hoping that she would not forget a single thing.

When she finally met up with Honeymaren, the other woman was still chatting away with her brother. Upon seeing Elsa, Ryder did not say a thing, but from the amusement on his face Elsa could tell that Honeymaren had told him about their relationship.

The three joined their family to eat, and before long it had gone from dusk to night. Elsa found the interaction to be much like the night before, full of stories and smiles. But just as the night before, Elsa thought she caught Virba acting in the strangest of ways. The woman’s expression so difficult to place that Elsa wondered if perhaps she was imagining.

It wasn’t until Honeymaren herself had asked her mother, “Is everything alright?” That Elsa finally realized she had not been alone.

Virba only smiled, “I am fine.” She said, looking deep into her daughter’s eyes in an assuring way before turning to look toward Yalana.

The older woman did not acknowledge the exchange in the slightest, instead focusing on her next bite of food.

Honeymaren looked to her brother who shrugged back at her.

It was clear that this was not in the norm.

Sensing that perhaps there was something among the family that needed to be said-

Sensing that she perhaps was interfering with something important-

Elsa excused herself first, claiming drowsiness to be the cause, despite how long she had slept that very morning.

They bid her goodnight.

But instead of giving the newly reunited family the space they needed to speak like Elsa had wanted, Honeymaren immediately asked for her permission to leave as well.

It was granted with clear hesitation.

Hesitation that prompted Elsa to share with Honeymaren, as they walked back to their shared home, “It appears as though they have something they want to speak with you about.”

Honeymaren seemed to consider, answering truthfully, “I’m afraid exactly what they might say.”

“What do you think they might say?”

Brown eyes looked to blue for a moment, before once again looking straight ahead, “I have always worried of what my parents would think of me.”

Elsa was reminded of their previous conversation.

_“My parents.” Honey had begun, wanting to share this story with the other, “When Ryder and I were 10 years of age our parents led a search to find a way to free the forest to the world, to bring light back and calm it’s spirits. As you can guess we never saw them again after that.”_

_Elsa studied the many changes in expression that crossed the other’s face. “You will be happy to see them.”_

_Honey looked to Elsa then, “I am also a bit nervous.”_

_“Why?”_

_Honey seemed to consider how to phrase all she meant, “I am not 10 years old anymore. That little girl they knew- **I** can hardly recognize her. So, will they be happy with who I am now?”_

_“You are wonderful.” The words were spoken without a moment’s thought._

_“You think so?”_

_Elsa blushed, “Of course. There is no one like you.”_

And she still believed it to be true, “There is no doubt in my mind that your mother loves you and is proud of who you have become, who you are.”

“What makes you say that?” Honeymaren asked curiously. The other’s words had seemed so certain.

“For one thing, she seems to know you very well despite the time you have spent apart.” And Elsa recalled to Honey her interaction with Virba, of when the woman had come to fetch Elsa, to bring her out to celebrate the reunion of the families with a message:

_“Life is a balance, don’t you think? And it does not even do us the favor of being clear all of the time. We have to figure a lot out on our own, even if others have faced the exact same riddle. Luckily, we are rarely facing these puzzles truly alone. There are often clues and help where we least expect it.” Virba watched as Elsa nodded in agreement, “In any case-” She added, “I must admit that I did not come here only to bring you food.” Pausing for a moment, the woman looked into blue eyes._

_Elsa opened her lips to question, but was cut off as the woman continued._

_“My daughter loves you deeply.”_

_Elsa was in utter shock, “She told you that?”_

_Of course, there was no reason why Honey shouldn’t._

_Virba shook her head ‘no’, a kind smile forming on her lips. Elsa’s words had told her even more, “She didn’t have to.”_

Honey hung on every word, her lips turning more and more upward as Elsa explained, “She told you that?”

Elsa nodded, reaching to open the wooden door to their home, “I’m sure there are things you will come to learn about one another. But it is impossible for me to believe she will be displeased by anything she learns.”

Shutting the door behind them, Honeymaren exhaled. It was a breath she had not been aware she was holding. As that breath left her lips, so too did a weight lift from her chest, “Thank you.”

Elsa shook her head, “I’m only speaking to what I see. There is no reason to thank me.”

Upon turning around Elsa realized Honeymaren was beginning to change. Unlike the day before, Elsa did not turn away with embarrassment. Quite the opposite. She was reminded of Piija’s earlier comment.

Honeymaren was quite attractive, that much was sure. And on top of this, there was a casual confidence with the way she moved her body. She was unashamed.

Elsa bit her lip as she wondered-

But why wonder at possibility if you can experiment?

Elsa too began to ready herself for sleep much like she had the night before, and much like the night before Honeymaren respectfully averted her gaze.

“Honey?” Elsa invited, “Will you look at me?”

Slowly brown eyes turned to meet blue.

And though she was bare, covered only by the other’s gaze upon her, Elsa found herself … calm.

Honeymaren looked expectantly, waiting for Elsa to continue.

“So-” Elsa began, not at all embarrassed as she continued to ready herself for sleep, “How was your day?” Starting a most familiar conversation, their nightly routine exactly, save for the newfound change in familiarity between them.

And Honeymaren welcomed it gladly, letting out a small laugh as she explained a particular conversation she had had with Ryder.


	14. How it has Always Been

In such a short time, Aile had become a most wonderful companion to Elsa. The woman was so very knowledgeable on many things, particularly pertaining to home duties. And once she had learned that Elsa had never in her life been responsible for such things, Aile took to quick work, taking the former Queen under her wing. She was a wonderful mentor, kind and patient, though she also had a mischievous aura that surrounded her.

First, she had been the one to suggest Elsa to join her and a few other women to milk the reindeer-

Then to make yogurt and cheese-

And then mending clothes, for, to quote Aile “Unfortunately not everything can be fixed by magic. We must sometimes help things along.”-

Elsa soaked up all she could, listening all the while as Aile shared this and that. She was grateful that Aile was so talkative. Perhaps sensing Elsa’s shyness, she never asked questions in return, instead waiting for Elsa to share on her own. And when Elsa did interject something, regardless of however small, Aile would smile as though she had won something wonderful.

It was during such an interaction that the door opened to reveal-

“Bede.” Aile’s eyes left Elsa to regard her son, “You’re home early.”

Bede nodded, looking behind him at another young boy who looked roughly the same age, “Isku’s mama is in labor.”

Aile stood at that news, followed shortly by Elsa.

“That’s wonderful!” Aile exclaimed, moving to embrace the boy, “You are welcome to stay here if you like.”

“What should we do?” Elsa felt her heart begin to beat faster.

“Nothing.” Aile explained, “The midwife is here, as is Ullá’s husband in from the hunt. We will know the news soon.”

But Elsa did not seem convinced.

“Ullá has been very happy during her pregnancy and so her child will come happily too. This is already her second child, she knows.” Wise words left Aile’s lips, words drawn from her own experience.

“Elsa?” Isku tugged on her dress, now begging for attention.

The woman in question knelt down to be eye level with him.

Knowing the other was listening, he asked without another moment’s delay, “Will you do the magic?”

Elsa looked to Aile, unsure of what should be done in such a situation.

“You don’t want to be there when your sibling is born?” Aile asked the young one.

Isku shook his head, “It’s scary.”

“It’s a very natural thing.” But Aile shrugged, sure that he would be called on if he was needed. So she turned instead to Elsa, “Only if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Elsa beamed, standing once more. She was always happy to have a reason to stretch her powers.

“Yay!” The two children cried out in unison before running out the door.

Elsa watched them go, but before she followed- “I’ll help you clean up.” She offered.

“And leave them waiting?” Aile let out a laugh, “I would not risk it.”

And so, Elsa left, happy to make things of snow for the children to play with.

How long had it been since she had been afraid of her powers, afraid that her magic was more harm than good? In this instant she could not remember that time.

The two children’s play attracted more, until there were at least 10, not to mention a few adults who were watching from afar.

The play of toys slowly became a small feud with snowballs.

“More!” One child raised their hands to the sky dramatically.

“More snowballs!” Two other children chanted. 

And in no time at all, their wish was granted.

With so much snow flying through the air it was only a matter of time before-

A snowball flew off course, colliding perfectly upon Ryder’s face. Honeymaren’s laughter was what drew Elsa’s eyes to the scene. They had returned from their work only to be met with this welcome.

Ryder wiped the remaining particles from his face. “Elsa.” He glared at his sister with warning, “Make me the biggest snowball you can.”

Honeymaren stopped laughing at this, turning to Elsa in fear, “Please don’t.”

“No, no, please do.” Ryder assured back.

The two siblings stared each other down for a moment before-

Both took flight, tripping over themselves to grab one of the snowballs for themselves.

At this, whatever restraint the other bystanders had had fell apart. The adults slowly brought calm to the children’s play.

Snowballs turned to snowmen.

Elsa watched over the scene, until-

Familiar brown eyes looked to her, without a word they beckoned her to join them.

And she did.

Rarely in her life had Elsa felt so surrounded by magic, it melted her reserve as she took to conversation with many people she had never spoken too before.

Elsa was not sure how much time had passed, when suddenly-

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her tight. Without turning to look, Elsa recognized the feel of the other beside her. Honeymaren’s breath brushed against her ear, causing Elsa to squirm, not from discomfort but more from a strange chill that ran down her back.

Chill? But she was not cold in the slightest-

“My grandmother wanted to speak with Ryder and I.” Honey spoke softly, letting the other know that “We will be back.”

Elsa nodded, pulling away to find the other’s smiling face. She wondered if she should kiss-

But that question was quickly put to rest as Honey’s lips found their way to her cheek. Elsa lifted her hand to that place, feeling a warmth spread from one cheek to the other, “I will be here.” She replied, hardly able to wait for the time Honey would return.

And Honeymaren took her leave, joined quickly by Ryder.

“That was fun.” He observed, “It was never like this. But then again we never had Elsa before.”

“Yes.” Honeymaren replied, her mind sounding far off.

Ryder only grinned at her.

“What?”

“You know what.”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes at the response.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so smitten, not even when you were seeing Ai-“ His words were cut off as he saw, “Mother!” 

Virba was there waiting for her children outside of the meeting house, her face looked caught somewhere between two emotions. She urged her children inside without a word.

There sitting around a fire were Yalana and three elders.

At the sight, both Ryder and Honeymaren fell into their best behavior. This was not any sort of meeting they had ever been called into before.

Yalana smiled, “Ah, here they are.” She waved her grandchildren forward, “Please, come sit with us. Virba, you as well.”

Honeymaren looked back towards her mother, suddenly a rush of fear running through her as she finally found herself able to identify that look. Virba looked helpless and uncertain, and perhaps even a bit …pleased?

The twins did as they were told.

Before they had even seated themselves down, Yalana began to explain, “The reason I have brought you both here today is because of tradition.” She began, pride causing her words to come out confident and strong.

The very opposite that Ryder and Honey felt at that moment.

Ryder looked to the elders faces, they did not look back at him. Their eyes were focused on one entirely.

“Honeymaren.” Yalana continued, “The head of the families have seen how you have grown. They have seen how I have guided you.”

Ryder thought back to their childhood, how their grandmother had always been much harder upon his sister. Whatever Yalana was speaking to seemed predestined from the time they were young, or at the very least, something wished.

“The other families believe you are on the path to be the first among equals.”

The first among equals.

The leader of not only one family, but all the Northuldra families.

But with that would come-

Honeymaren’s mind went blank, she truly could not remember anything that was spoken next. She was only barely aware of her brother speaking beside her, his tone holding a formality that almost sounded like a buzzing in her ear.

She should be grateful.

She should be honored.

But-

~*~

Despite the fun, Elsa found herself in need of a break. She politely excused herself, taking the opportunity to go for a short walk alone.

Even though she had been alone for so long she couldn’t help but feel a comfort from solitude every now and again.

She heard as the faint talking and giggling from far off became even farther. Elsa took a deep breath of evening air. It was already dark enough to cause her vision to be obscured ever so slightly, but just light enough for her to make her way around.

It was peaceful, as the night hummed now with the mixed drone of voices and wildlife.

Peaceful, that was, until she heard a set of voices. She slowed her step, unsure if she was hearing things. But the further she walked, the louder the voices became.

Finally, Elsa came upon a clearing in the wood. In said clearing was a lakeside, and standing there were two men.

Elsa recognized them as Biede and Gealbu. The two were throwing stones into the water, casually speaking to one another.

The mystery of the voices solved, Elsa turned to leave them to their private conversation when she overheard, “She must have put some sort of spirit curse on Honeymaren.”

Elsa was unable to take another step, despite not wanting to hear more.

There was never a question in her mind who they were speaking about.

“She’s not a spirit.” Came confirmation, “But more like a monster.”

With back turned to the pair, Elsa heard the sound of a splash as another stone was throne into the water, it punctuated the word-

_Monster._

It was a word that cut so much deeper than Elsa had ever thought it might still be able to do.

She was not a monster… she knew that. She knew, and yet she felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest.

Flurries of snow fell around her, the only way she realized what she was feeling.

Fear.


	15. Impulse

**_A/N:_ ** _I’m sorry for the angst in the last chapter! Hopefully a quick update will help <3_

_~*~_

Anna yawned. She had awoken from sleep with a feeling. Kristoff still slept soundly beside her. Covering herself, she walked through the castle halls, unsure of where exactly she was going. Walking around the castle at night made the familiar seem unfamiliar, it made her stroll seem surreal.

This was made even more so when she saw-

As she turned a corner, there at the end of the hall, “Elsa?”

Anna froze, in a complete state of shock. Was she dreaming?

But no.

“What happened?” Anna made her way to meet her sister, “It’s already night, and you weren’t set to visit for a few more days.” She was always glad to see her sister… but not like this.

Elsa seemed about ready to cry, or maybe she had been crying. Her gaze was unfocused, looking to Anna yet passed her. She held her arms around herself in a soothing manner.

Anna’s arms were quick to join them. “Did…” The Queen tried to guess, as she walked slowly with her sister down the hall, not really thinking where they must be going, “Did something happen with Honeymaren?”

Honeymaren.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, realizing with dismay that she had not told anyone where she was going. She hadn’t known where she was going until she had ended up outside the castle.

The impulse to run-

It had been strong as the word ‘monster’ had repeated itself in her mind, despite all her best efforts to quiet it. And so, she had made her way to this place, toward her old room. It was a room that could be considered both a sanctuary or prison, but regardless it was the most familiar, the most consistent thing that had ever been in her life.

At this thought, a tear left Elsa’s eye, but she shook her head, “No, though maybe she will be upset with me for running away without a word.”

Anna highly doubted that, “Please talk to me.” She tried to steady her heart, hating beyond compare to see her sister like this.

Elsa tried to sift through the dull pressure in her head, trying her hardest to hold a coherent thought together, her cheeks flush from the overwhelming feeling as she tried to explain. But not even she knew why she was here, “I- Should go back home.” She took a step back.

“No.” Anna protested in a soft but firm voice, “It’s late. Please, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong but don’t leave now.” She worried for her sister, “I will walk you to your room and you will leave first thing in the morning.”

Elsa opened her mouth-

But Anna saw right through her, “Honeymaren will be fine. I’m sure she will be concerned, but she will not hate you. She will be relieved when you return.” Anna assured, brushing a strand from her sister’s eyes.

They walked in silence until they came upon their old room.

“Are you sure you want to stay here.” Anna asked, considering, “If you would like, there are other guest rooms ready.”

Elsa promised her that it was alright, preferred actually.

And Anna tucked her sister into bed, much like they had taken to doing when one of them was not feeling well. For it was clear, though Elsa was not sneezing or coughing, she was still suffering.

Anna could understand because she had walked a similar journey with her.

The pair had gone through much in their lives, and it had left invisible scars upon them. They had made so much progress, and they were proud of all they had achieved. It showed in little ways every day.

But there were times along the path that one may stumble.

Anna knew that this was only temporary, Elsa would pick herself up again and continue forward. She believed in her sister more than anything, just as Elsa and so many others had believed in her.

“Would you like for me to stay?” Anna asked, “Sing you mother’s lullaby?”

And though it sounded nice, Elsa’s head hurt far too much, “Thank you, but I’m fine.”

Anna nodded, slowly leaving her sister to sleep.

“Anna?”

Anna turned around swiftly, “Yes?”

“Why were you out of bed at such a late hour?” Elsa looked over at the woman.

“I had a sense.” Anna smiled at her sister now for the first time this night.

_A sense._

Elsa closed her eyes.

“Goodnight.” Anna whispered, closing the door behind her.

Monsters and closed doors-

After all this time Elsa was back in her room, just as afraid of being a monster as when she was young. But this time, it felt very different because-

~*~

Honeymaren had somehow made it through the rest of the meeting. Somewhere along the way she had recovered enough to speak… But there was nothing to speak to. This was an honor. Her grandmother had repeated time and time again to the others on her behalf.

And finally, when they had left, Honey felt as though her fate was sealed. Yalana placed a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder, along with a promise, “You will be wonderful.” Before leaving as well.

Ryder offered to stay with her, he did not seem at all disappointed that the title would not even be considered for him. And so Honey relieved him of this too, telling him to go back to Elsa and the others, telling him that she would join them soon.

This left two.

Mother, whom had been standing aside, walked over to daughter, “Honey.”

Honeymaren could not look at her.

“I can tell you are upset.” Virba noted.

“I’m not upset. I am very grateful.” Honey repeated all she felt she **should** say.

“You’re upset.” Virba sat down beside her, looking down at the fire before them. She watched as the flames tried to reach high into the air only to be pulled back to the earth once more, flickering this way on and on, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry.” Honey was surprised by this apology. Virba had done nothing… or perhaps that was the very reason she was apologizing.

“I missed so much of your life. Because of this, it’s only natural you would not want to tell me how you really feel.” The older woman thought back to when Honey was young, how they would speak so freely with one another.

Honeymaren took her mother’s hand, turning to meet matching eyes, “I-“ Honey had nearly forgotten how those eyes had held so much comfort for her, “I’m not suited for this.” She confessed, though she was sure her mother already knew how she felt on the matter.

She expected her mother to say “I know.” or “Yes you are.”

But Virba said nothing of the kind, instead she squeezed her daughters hand, “I will be on your side whatever you choose.”

Honeymaren found that this was best of all, “Thank you.”

They shared an embrace, before going their separate ways. Honey felt a seed of confidence return to her, it began to grow with every step she took toward where Elsa and Ryder would be.

But by the time she arrived there were already very few still playing with the unseasonal snow.

Honeymaren saw her brother speaking with a woman who she recognized as “Aile?”

The familiar face turned to her, “Honeymaren.”

Elsa made her way over to the pair, “Have you seen Elsa?”

“We were going to ask you the same.” Ryder replied.

“My son came in with his friend after play when Ábo returned home.” Aile explained, “My husband said he saw Elsa leave on Nokk.”

Honeymaren was confused by this, “Left?”

Aile nodded, “He said she looked distressed.”

Something must have happened.

Ryder could see the look in his sister’s eyes, “You’re going to go after her, aren’t you.”

Honeymaren nodded, sure Elsa would not have left without a word if there wasn’t something wrong.

“She could be anywhere.” Aile tried to bring reason, “How will you find her?”

“Where would you go if you were upset?” Honey asked.

“Somewhere I knew well.” Aile realized, “Home?”

Ryder regarded his sister, knowing what this might mean, “Don’t be too long.”

She would travel to Arendelle.

Honeymaren assured him that she wouldn’t, before taking her leave. The trip by reindeer was much more lengthy than by Nokk, the water spirit could traverse the waters, where Honeymaren was stuck on land.

But she was driven to find Elsa. She kept her eye to the water and land, looking for any sign that the other had traveled in this direction.

There was nothing.

The spirits perhaps took pity upon her, Gale pushing upon her back, guiding her forward as if to say ‘you are on the right path’.

The magic of the forest became less and less the closer she came to Arendelle, but it never truly left her.

The meeting with the elders was now far from her mind as she finally found herself in front of the castle. She tried to open the doors but they were closed, no guards in sight to open them for her.

Would they even open them for her?

She remembered the Queen’s words to Elsa _“That room, it is always made up for you.”_

Honeymaren exhaled, looking to the sky. The moon shown bright, it lighted an idea in Honey’s mind. She knew which was Elsa’s room. She had seen that moon from that room not too long ago.

~*~

**Tap Tap**

…

**Tap**

Elsa was drawn out of her trance by the sound of tapping. Was it raining? She turned her head to the window to find instead- “Honey.”

Elsa bounded out of bed, opening the window as quickly as she could.

The woman’s face looked relieved, “I found you.” She whispered as Elsa helped pull her inside.

Once Honeymaren was safely on stable ground, Elsa looked back down out of the window, “You climbed the wall?!”

“There was no one at the doors so late, and I wanted to check if you were alright.” Honeymaren spoke, realizing how the words must sound to the other.

She had followed Elsa here, on instinct alone, and she did not even know if the other wished to see her.

Until-

Elsa quickly threw herself into the other’s arms, holding her tight, “I didn’t mean to leave without saying anything.” She felt a gentle hand entangling itself in her hair in an assuring way.

“I’m so glad you are safe.” Pulling away, Honey placed a hand on the other’s face. Elsa’s blue eyes were surrounded by red, “You were crying. What happened?” Her worry was obvious.

Elsa leaned into that warm hand, “I overheard something and it… it reminded me of the past. Before I knew it, I ended up here.”

“What did you hear?” Honeymaren asked, feeling something begin to boil within her.

Elsa spoke the words she had heard, the words that had been repeating in her mind.

“Who.” Honeymaren questioned when the other was finished with her story, anger already bubbling up toward whoever it was.

But Elsa would not say, “They didn’t mean for me to hear.” She shook her head, “It’s over.”

Honey was not so sure.

But if she ever overheard anything of the kind against Elsa, she would step in. Never would Elsa hear those words ever again if she had anything to say about it.

“You’re here now.” Elsa let out a smile for the first time since hearing those words. And for a moment she found she could not recall what those words even were.

She wanted that feeling of calm to remain.

Honeymaren’s lips always caused her thoughts to float away-

And perhaps Honey herself had a twin thought, as they both leaned forward.

Maybe a bit too in sync-

**Knock**

Their foreheads crashed into one another, repelling them both backwards.

“Ouch” Honey hissed.

Elsa placed a comforting hand upon her own forehead.

Through the pain, both women felt a smile rise to their lips at the sheer lack of coordination that had been.

They both burst into laughter.

“Are you alright?” Elsa cooed.

Honey could only nod through laughter.

Elsa took that opportunity to try again, finding the other’s lips perfectly this time.

And they melted together, enjoying the bliss that contact brought.

The only reminder of fear and tears was the slight salty taste that still lingered on Elsa’s lips. Honeymaren wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips until all was forgotten.

But Elsa pulled away, burrowing her head down into the nape of Honey’s neck, taking in the scent of the other. It smelled like …home. She sighed, content by this small piece of comfort.

Honey seemed to shift at the closeness.

After a few moment’s thought on this, Elsa was reminded how Honey’s breath had tickled her ear when they had embraced that afternoon, how it had made her feel.

A shiver not from the cold but from warmth.

She wondered if Honeymaren had just felt the same.

The idea that Honeymaren could feel the same as her caused Elsa to spontaneously place a tender kiss upon the other’s neck.

Perhaps from surprise or some other emotion, this caused Honeymaren to inhale a small and short gasp.

“Are you cold?” Elsa asked, testing her theory.

“No.” Honey’s voice was barely a whisper, she felt as though her voice might not come out at all.

Elsa felt a smile come to her lips, a strange pull coming over her. But she did not have time to dissect it-

“We could go off together, anywhere.” Honeymaren suggested unexpectedly, “Even stay here if you like.”

Elsa knew that Honey loved the forest, so “Why?” She pulled away, looking deep into the other’s eyes for the answer.

Honeymaren would tell Elsa everything. She told her of all that she had learned that night, shedding light onto all those looks Elsa had seen Virba give to her daughter. 

Elsa knew well how it felt to not feel as though you are on the right path. She knew Honey’s heart and talents lie elsewhere.

“I should feel grateful, honored. But I’m not.”

“You don’t have to be.” Elsa informed all she had learned for herself, though she knew there was difference.

With Elsa, she could simply leave the throne to her next of kin, as she had with her sister.

For the Northuldra it was not like this.

Honeymaren’s actions would reflect not only for her, but for her family. And so, Honey felt as though her choice was not hers alone to make.

“We will think of a way.” Elsa assured, “There has to be a way.” It was a growing habit of hers to promise things that she wasn’t sure could come true. But in the moment, she felt hope, that there must be a way to appease both parties. And regardless, “I will be with you.”

Honeymaren placed another quick kiss upon the other’s lips. She was not as sure as Elsa, but the other’s optimism was contagious.

And so, they made the plan. They would return home to the forest.


	16. Familiar, yet Unfamiliar

**_A/N:_ ** _I really love the official concept art for Honeymaren drawn by Jin Kim_

_If you haven’t seen it,[you should! ](http://www.youloveit.com/cartoons/988-the-official-art-of-honeymaren-from-frozen-2-movie.html)_

_Some of the concept art scenes are used in this chapter._

_Enjoy~_

~*~

Elsa and Honeymaren had found sleep.

It seemed like only moments had gone by before Honeymaren was awoken with a jolt, realizing in dismay that she had completely forgotten a promise to “Ryder.”

The other’s movement was enough to rouse Elsa from her dream. She opened her eyes unto the dark night, the only figure she could properly make out was Honeymaren, framed against the window’s contrasting light. “What was that?” She asked groggily.

“I promised Ryder I would not be long.” Honeymaren informed, already moving to get out of bed.

“We will be leaving now?” Came a weary reply, “It’s still night.” Elsa too made to stand, but Honey stopped her.

“Not ‘we’-” Honeymaren corrected, “I will be heading home first.”

Elsa shook her head.

But Honeymaren would not hear it, “I’m sure Anna will want to spend time with you now that you are here. I will be fine, especially now that I know you are well.” Placing a kiss on the other’s forehead before walking towards the still open window.

Elsa would not be able to find sleep so quickly anytime soon, “Where are you going?” She asked, now standing to her feet.

But it was obvious what Honeymaren was planning, and so Elsa begged that “You should use the door. It’s safer.” Before a dreadful thought crossed her mind, “Did the guards not let you in?”

Honey let out a single laugh, “What guards?”

This caused Elsa a moment’s pause, but she saved the thought for later, focusing on the task at hand, “I will walk with you and see you off.” There was a sureness in her tone that did not leave room for Honeymaren to protest.

And so they did just that.

Elsa watched as Honeymaren untied her reindeer, sharing a kiss with the other before watching as she rode off back to the forest.

Though she was still tired, the idea of sleep did not cross Elsa’s mind. In fact, she felt like she was forgetting something…

But it was no matter, it would come back to her with time if it was important.

So with a few hours till sunrise, and a few hours until Anna would wake, Elsa decided to bide her time with a bit of research. She made her way to the library, with a very specific topic in mind.

Elsa searched book after book.

What she had come to find was that they provided her with little more than what she already knew.

What topic was she trying to learn about exactly?

Sex…

Elsa knew the mechanics, but surely there must be more. Even in a manual, things are often not so easy when put into practice, especially when people are involved.

And what of two of the same sex? There was nothing at all she could find in these books, nothing that provided her comfort anyway. Instead she only happened upon laws from kingdoms far away, and some even so close to home that had placed criminal offences on such relationships.

So page after page, and book after book Elsa tried to understand as best she could, as much as she could.

How does it feel?

What makes someone a good partner?

What should she do? What should she expect?

She had no clue how long she had been in that library until, suddenly-

“Elsa?-

She heard her sister’s voice call to her.

-There you are.”

Elsa nearly dropped the book she was holding, quickly forcing it back onto the shelf, “What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t in your room and so I scanned the whole castle to find you.” Anna said, trying to recover her breath. It was clear she had been franticly running about.

“I’m sorry.” Elsa apologized, watching as her sister took a few steps toward her. This had been exactly what she had been hoping to avoid. And so, Elsa moved to block the section of the bookcase she had been searching.

Anna of course saw this, “What’ve you got there?”

“Nothing.” Elsa replied quickly.

“You put ‘nothing’ on the shelf upside-down.” Anna smiled, pointing at the one book that was very much unlike the other’s.

She was already close enough to make out the title.

This Elsa knew. She took a deep breath, waiting for her sister’s reaction.

“A medical book?” Anna quirked an eyebrow, pulling it from the shelf to fix it properly back in its place. Interestingly enough she recognized this book, it pertained to the female body specifically. “Are you alright? Please tell me you are feeling well.”

“I am.” Elsa replied, though she could not look her sister in the eye.

Anna was not satisfied with just this, though she said nothing more, remembering her husband’s words from not too long ago.

She would have to trust Elsa to be open with her whenever she was in need.

And Elsa did need an ear of advice, “I’ve been having thoughts…” Came a confession.

Though it said very little, “Are you thinking of becoming a doctor?”

“No.” Elsa replied, taking her time to elaborate as best she could, “About… you know. You mentioned it once before, before your wedding…”

The sister’s eyes met, as Anna made her second guess, “Elsa, are you talking about se-?”

Elsa shushed her sister, looking around as though someone might hear.

But they were the only ones within earshot.

Anna covered her mouth, “Really?!” Automatically regretting that her reaction was so dramatic. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to withdraw from this conversation. Anna had never EVER thought she would be having such a frank conversation like this with Elsa about physical relationships. And this was extremely frank for Elsa’s standards. So this, this was an unexpected morning indeed. But it paired so nicely with Elsa’s surprise visit that Anna found it fitting.

Anna herself had learned many lessons through the books she read, some providing very good advice. And other readings… not so much. “Are you nervous?”

It was a light enough question, one she did not think the other would find any problem answering.

“No.” Elsa assured.

Anna crossed her arms, knowing that tone well, “Really?”

Elsa did not know how exactly to begin. Was she nervous, it was both “Yes and no.” But how to explain why?

It all boiled down to one thing in particular… the unknown.

Perhaps Anna was aware of this underlining uncertainty, as she continued, “You know Honeymaren better than I do. But I see how you speak to one another.” She imparted her words of wisdom, “So continue to speak to one another. I think that’s something you can do to feel less nervous.”

Open communication in Anna’s mind was key, there was nothing she valued more. Everything like trust and care she felt was born and was fed from the exchanges between people, both verbal and action.

And Elsa reflected on this, feeling that she could agree.

She felt she had found this balance with Honey, ever since they had first met. And it was already back then that she had begun to realize-

~*~

_Elsa stood beside her sister, watching as she spoke with Lieutenant Matthias about this and that. Matthias was captivated by all he had missed in his years away from home. He seemed grateful to have someone new to talk to._

_Elsa would share something now and again, but she found she was more fascinated with absolutely everything else that was going on around them._

_Currently she watched as Olaf play with a group of children… or more the children playing with him, literally._

_She smiled._

_This forest was completely new to her, but in many ways it felt so familiar. It felt like coming home for the first time, but at the same time not being home at all. It was a strange contradiction that Elsa could not place._

_Elsa’s eyes were drawn away from Olaf as a figure began to walk toward them. It was a woman she had seen when they had first arrived._

_Elsa looked over to her sister and the lieutenant, the two seemed caught up in chatter that they didn’t even notice, and so she greeted alone, “Hello.”_

_The woman had a neutral expression, it looked as though she was surmising all she could about the other, “I’m sorry for startling you before.”_

_“It’s understandable. You were just trying to keep your family safe.” Elsa knew. After all, she would react in much the same way if their roles had been reversed._

_And the woman smiled at this._

_Elsa would not say she was at all skilled in the art of small talk. And so she simply nodded, looking back to the conversation her sister was having._

_But the conversation with this woman was far from over, as she spoke again, “Honeymaren.”_

_Blue eyes turned to brown, “Honey?”_

_“-maren” The woman added, explaining, “My name.”_

_“Oh!” Elsa realized, “My name is Elsa.” She returned the greeting._

_Though from the look on Honeymaren’s face, it seemed as though she already knew, “I had introduced myself to the Princes but not the Queen. It must have seemed very rude.” Her words were formal, but at the same time there was a lightheartedness to them._

_“I am not-“ Elsa tried to protest, finding herself suddenly embarrassed by the title she held. But she could not deny-_

_The slip did not go unnoticed. “You are not the Queen of Arendelle?” Honeymaren looked at her with a sudden confusion._

_“I am..” Elsa corrected herself, her voice trailing off as she tried to formulate what she had actually meant, “It’s just, I haven’t quite gotten used to that title.”_

_The seed of doubt, the feeling of not being in a role she was meant to be in, that seed stirred once again._

_It was not that Elsa doubted her abilities. She knew she would make a fair ruler. But it was not in congruence with herself._

_What other path would she take if she had her way?_

_Elsa had not even told Anna about this, yet she had almost given herself away to a stranger._

_Well, not exactly a stranger anymore-_

_Honeymaren nodded, seeming to understand as she came to ask, “Would you like to walk with me? I can give you a tour around the village.”_

_Elsa turned to her sister, whom she found to be already looking back at her with a smile on her face, “Anna, I-“ She began._

_But Anna was quick to encourage, a grin spreading wide as she spoke, “Go on.” She knew her sister well enough that being part of a crowd for too long could be taxing, they differed extremely in that way. So some time away from it all was exactly what Elsa needed. Not to mention that Honeymaren seemed very nice…_

_And so Elsa excused herself, following behind Honey as she began to lead the way._

_They walked only a few paces before Honey asked, “Do you truly believe you can find what has caused all of this?” They began to head towards the woods._

_Elsa hesitated for a moment, before responding “Yes.”_

_“Really?” Though Honeymaren still seemed uncertain._

_But there was no other option Elsa saw, “I have to.”_

_“Why?”_

_Elsa did not know how to respond to this simple question. She had not asked herself why. All she knew was that it was right._

_They had come to the forest in search of answers, they had come following a voice that she alone could hear. It appeared as though that voice had called them to the forest for this reason, and so, she would answer it’s call._

_Before she could think of a suitable response to this question, preferably one that did not involve the voice she was hearing, Honeymaren made her way to a wide tree. In no time she latched on, climbing her way higher and higher._

_Elsa watched as the other disappeared, tilting her head as she looked up at the thick branches, “What are you doing?”_

_“I had always believed that if I could climb high enough I would be able to see the sky.”_

_Honeymaren shared, her voice the only thing Elsa could ‘see’ of her now. A voice without a body, one that came from the sky, Honey seemed much like a messenger from above._

_Reflecting on those words, Elsa promised to that distant voice, “One day soon you will be able to see the sky without even thinking of having to climb.”_

_It was silent for a moment, and Elsa wondered if perhaps she had said something wrong._

_But Honeymaren dropped down, she along with her smiling face becoming visible, one of her hands still held firmly to a branch while the other hung free. She appeared to almost be showing off as she held herself aloft, “I would climb regardless, because it is what I like to do.”_

_And it worked._

_“I have been a terrible guide for you so far.” Honeymaren admitted with a small laugh, “It’s just, I couldn’t help but ask you this question again.”_

_Elsa shook her head, “That’s alright, ask me anything.” She spoke another large promise she was unsure if she could fulfill._

_Luckily Honeymaren did not take it for granted, asking instead, “Are you cold?”_

_“The cold never really bothered me.” Elsa shared._

_“That’s right!” Honey remembered, releasing her final hold on the branch, landing skillfully upon her feet, “-You can create ice.”_

_Elsa let out a small smile, taking her own opportunity to show off. With a practiced move of her hands, a burst of flurries drifted in the air just above her outstretched palms._

_Brown eyes went wide in wonder as curious hands reached out to touch the flakes of snow._

_Elsa watched as the other’s expression changed before her very eyes, surprise turned quickly to reverence at the magic before her._

_Honeymaren seemed practically giddy as the magic danced around her fingers. Eventually she retracted, clutching that hand toward her body for warmth, “It’s cold.”_

_“Then maybe we should head back to the fire.” Elsa suggested, finding herself hoping, “Then after you are warm, will you continue to show me more?”_

_And Honeymaren agreed._

_The two walked side by side now, passing Anna as she sipped tea with the Lieutenant, making their way to sit beside the fire._

_“I wonder where my brother ran off to?” Honey mentioned as she saw a baby reindeer walk over to them, noting that “This orphan calf has really bonded with him.”_

_The little creature plopped itself down by Elsa’s side._

_“And now maybe you as well.” Honey shook her head, “I wonder why I am not your favorite.” She asked the little one, “After all, I feed you most.”_

_Elsa welcomed the baby, happy to give him all the attention he was craving. When she turned back to Honeymaren, she found that the woman’s eyes were looking down at her lap. Elsa followed those eyes to find that her mother’s shawl had slipped from her shoulders._

_Honeymaren had been taught much about the villages history, so she had recognized the patterns in an instant as having belonged to one of their oldest families. She had been told that all had died during the fighting. Though apparently not all-_

_“This has been very precious to my sister and I.” Elsa explained, running her fingers over the familiar designs._

_Familiar, yet unfamiliar_ _-_

_“I want to show you something.” Honeymaren offered her hand out, “May I?”_

_Elsa nodded once and Honey took a corner of the cloth into her hand, displaying it to show a section, “You know air, fire, water and earth.” She pointed to each._

_“Yes.”_

_“But look-“ Honey drew the other’s attention to one symbol in particular, “-there’s a fifth spirit, said to be a bridge between us and the magic of nature.”_

_“A fifth spirit.” Elsa looked away, taking in this new knowledge._

_If the spirits were acting strangely, perhaps she could find this fifth spirit. Maybe they would have the answers._

_Honey nodded, enthusiastically continuing the legend, “Some say they heard it call out the day the forest fell.”_

_“My father heard it.” Elsa remembered, turning to Honeymaren to ask, “Do you think that’s who’s calling me?”_

_Brown eyes looked back to her, a mysterious smile taking to her lips, “Maybe.” Further deepening the mystery by adding, “Alas, only Ahtohallan knows.”_

_“Ahtohallan.” Elsa looked down, her mind brought back to her childhood, to her mother’s song, “Dive down deep into her sound.” She sang, recalling the words with ease._

_“But not too far or you’ll be drowned.” Honeymaren joined in, closing her eyes as she took in the familiar tune._

_Elsa placed a gentle tap on the baby reindeer’s nose, a sudden realization coming over her._

_Perhaps it was the fact that this had been her mother’s home that caused her to feel this way. A connection that filled a once empty part of her._

_A plant’s roots can be unseen at times, but that does not mean they are any less there. Her mother’s scarf, her mother’s lullaby, her mother’s words, they had all nourished Elsa like a root might. She had learned many things from her mother. And so, Northuldra was both new and so vaguely familiar to her at the same time._

_But here, unlike at home, she was surrounded by magic._

_“Why do lullabies always have to have some terrible warning in them.” Honeymaren stated, amusement filling her voice at the contradiction._

_Why did something meant to be relaxing also have to contain something that might bring unease?_

_Elsa watched as the other avoided her eyes, reaching out to pet the young reindeer that was now resting comfortably between them. He seemed unphased by any warning, only the lullaby’s soothing effects taking their hold._

_“I wonder that all the time.” Elsa admitted, finding her voice could not hide-_

_~*~_

It was at that point that Elsa had first felt a tug at her heart. Nothing that she had experienced before had prepared her.

Who knew that she could feel so comfortable with another so quickly, comfortable to speak about her past, comfortable enough to begin to explore herself. With that comfort came another feeling. One Elsa had never remembered experiencing for another.

At first it was easy to ignore.

But it had grown and grown the more they had shared together and the closer they had become. To the point that now Elsa felt as though they were interwoven into each other’s lives, secure and strong, like a tapestry.

Communication.

It was like a form of magic, drawing people closer together in understanding.

So did she trust that bond enough?

Did it provide her enough comfort to outweigh that uncertainty she felt regarding this new unknown she wished to dive into?

Elsa thought that perhaps she might, yes.

After all, the thought of them together… it caused her face to flush to even think of it.

Not from embarrassment but something else entirely. And though she still found she could not utter a single word of this desire aloud, she felt sure Honey would listen to her when that time came.

Elsa bit her lip. The only problem was… where to begin?


	17. Dreams

It somehow seemed like it had been longer then a night when Elsa had returned to the forest. She had gone to find Aile first. And the woman’s reaction toward her only strengthened this feeling.

“Elsa!” Aile had embraced her tightly, causing the other to go completely still at the unexpected greeting, “I was so worried. What happened?”

It was surprising to Elsa that her absence had been noticed at all.

Until-

“Honeymaren was so worried, of course Ryder too.” Aile pulled away, still holding the other at arm’s length, realizing, “Did you cross paths? She went out looking for you.”

“Yes and I’m fine. Nothing happened really.” Elsa did not want to get into the specifics. All that mattered was that she was home.

“Well-“ Aile seemed to calm at this, reminding something that she was not sure Elsa fully grasped, “Just so you know, you always have someone to talk to right here.” She placed a hand over her chest.

It was a kind gesture of friendship, one Elsa welcomed, “Thank you.”

The pair shared a smile.

“I was just on my way to pay a visit to Ullá.”

It was then Elsa remembered, “How is she?!”

Aile smiled, recalling just how worried Elsa had been about the pregnant woman. She couldn’t even imagine how Elsa would react if her sister was to become pregnant. Surely Elsa would be a nervous wreck every day until the baby was born… and probably even after that. She could very much see Elsa as a protective and doting aunt. “You need to trust me more when I say these things.” Aile teased, “She and the baby are fine.”

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

“Shall we?”

And Elsa nodded.

The pair made their way to the dwelling.

Upon entering Elsa took note of just how warm it was inside, the space well-lit by comforting fire.

Elve and Piija had come to visit their friend, though the one who captured their focus more was currently wrapped in cloth, nestled in a crib that hung by the bedside. It appeared to be old, but still very sturdy, fashioned out of a hollowed trunk of a tree.

Elsa wondered if the crib was one that had been in the family for generations, with such craftsmanship she would not doubt it.

“And where is your husband?” Aile joked, taking note of the doting man’s absence.

Ullá, Elve, and Piija turned their attention to the door.

Ullá smiled, “We still need to eat. He has gone hunting with the others.” She still looked tired, but whenever her eyes would glance at her newborn, a blissful expression fell over her. Though they had only known each other for hours, her love of this child was obvious and unconditional.

Elve nodded, “He is a good man.”

Isku, Ullá’s son, sat in bed with his mother. Though he had been so happy to see Elsa the evening before, today he paid her absolutely no mind. In fact, he did not seem to be engaged at all. Elsa soon came to realize _why_ the moment he opened his mouth, “More people?” He questioned to his mother.

Ullá hushed him, “They are here to meet this new addition to our family.” Stroking his hair back out of his eyes, “Everyone is just as excited to meet her as you were.”

Isku flopped backwards in dismay. Would this be happening all day? All he wanted was to go out and play-

Ullá knew well how restless young children could be if asked to stay still for as long as he had. He had been patient up until now. And so, she presented him with a reward, “If you greet our guests nicely then you can go and play.”

This brought life into the stagnant youth, he sat up swiftly, “Hello Aile. Elsa.” He regarded both of them.

“Hello.”

“Good Afternoon.”

But Isku hardly stood still enough to hear those replies, He jumped from the bed, heading swiftly to the door.

“Be back in time for meal!” His mother called out to him.

“I will.”

And like a flash of lightning, he was gone. All the energy he had been restraining finally able to be set free.

Ullá smiled fondly, remembering when he was just like the infant beside her. Children really do grow so quickly.

Aile wasted not a second more before walking over to her friend, “What is her name?”

“Iduna”

Iduna-

The name meaning to renew nature.

“She was born so shortly after our forest finding peace. We thought it was fitting.” Ullá explained.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, all but one.

Elsa found herself stunned.

“Don’t you think it’s a lovely name?” Aile asked, turning back to Elsa, drawing her into the conversation.

Elsa quickly nodded, casting aside the thought of her mother’s name, “It’s beautiful.”

Aile smiled, beckoning the other forward, “She will not bite you.”

And with small steps, Elsa made her way over to the crib.

The infant was so tiny, the youngest Elsa had ever seen. Still, dark wisps of hair were already visible upon her head. She looked to be sleeping peacefully at the moment, something Elsa wondered how she was able to do with the chatter around her.

_Iduna…_

How fitting indeed, and how wonderful. This girl would see the forest just as her mother had when she had grown up. Where her mother’s departure from the forest was at a time of darkness. This Iduna seemed to usher in the light, a new beginning.

A rush of emotion ran through her, making her nose begin to prick, a warning of tears before they could form. But she shook the thought away, and with them the threat of tears.

Around her the women continued their conversation-

“One day soon I will have a child of my own.”

“I’d be alright with just a husband.”

“They really can be a handful.”

“Children or husbands?”

And the room fell into laughter.

Little Iduna began to stir, enough to draw all attention back to her again.

This reminded all to lower their voices, though the conversation would not be halted.

Elsa listened, feeling a little like an outsider, as these three women spoke so familiarly with one another. And it would have seemed strange if they weren’t. It was clear they had known each other from such a young age and still got along with just as much enthusiasm.

It caused Elsa to realize that there were few she could call a life long companion.

Kai and Gerda?

The two had been attendants in the castle ever since Elsa could remember. But could she call them friends exactly? She did not think so.

“It’s wonderful how we can be like this again?”

Aile’s voice broke into Elsa’s thoughts, drawing her back to the words that were being spoken around her.

“What do you mean?” Elve asked.

“Well. It’s been only a little over 5 years since we were here with you after the birth of Isku.” Aile reminded, “It feels almost magical how things feel just the same, even though everything has changed.”

“You’re right.”

Ullá looked to Elsa specifically, “Now not only do I have one more child, but we have gained one more friend.”

And soon 4 beaming faces were turned to her.

Even if Elsa had not been with them for as long, even though she was not in their memory from 5 years ago, every moment can one day become a new memory.

“Perhaps in another 5 years we will be here again?” Piija considered.

“Only Ahtohallan knows.”

It really was a wonder how things can stay the same, yet become so very different. How a memory can hold so much weight, and invoke such feeling.

At this, Elsa had an idea.

~*~

Honeymaren returned that evening to find the home she and Elsa shared to be empty, save for a single letter that had been placed upon the bed.

Gale must have sent it from Elsa. The former queen was probably contacting to let her know that she would be staying with her sister for a bit longer. It was understandable.

But when Honeymaren opened the paper she found that it was not that. Instead she found the words-

_Please follow me to a place that has stayed the same, yet is now so very different._

-written inside.

What in the world did that mean?!

Was this some kind of riddle? Would it lead her to where Elsa would be waiting?

She couldn’t wait to find out.

Honeymaren moved to leave, paper in hand, trying her hardest to figure some meaning behind the words.

_The same. But not the same?_

The moment her foot crossed the threshold a chill ran through her, an icy blast rushed past, taking with it the note from her grasp.

Honeymaren watched as it spun in the air before her. “Gale?”

But it was not-

This was some other mysterious magic. It glimmered with small particles of ice, reflecting off the dim light, making the guiding force easy to track as the paper was drawn suddenly left.

Of course Honey followed, entertained by whatever this little game might be, yet glad for the guidance the flurries brought.

Where the paper was leading her, she did not know. Even when the wind became weaker and weaker, settling the note upon the ground with a light dusting of snow, she still did not know why Elsa had called her to this place.

In fact… where was Elsa?

“Hello?” Honey called out, taking the paper back into her hand.

“Up here.”

Honeymaren looked up but could not see a thing through the dense trees. And so, tucking the note away, she climbed. Up and up, until finally she found who she had been looking for, “How did you get up here?” Honey asked.

“I climbed of course.” Elsa shared, moving over on the thick branch she was sitting on, welcoming the other to sit beside her.

It looked sturdy enough.

And so, Honey did not have to be told twice. She comfortably sat down next to Elsa. It did not take long for her to notice- “The view!”

They were up high enough that the breaks in the trees provided a perfect frame for- “You can finally climb high enough to see the sky.” Elsa too looked out at those glittering gems that freckled the heavens.

“Is this what you meant by your note?” Honeymaren realized, hypnotized by the beauty of it all. She really could never get enough of the sky. And yet, she had never thought to come back to this place, not with everything else that had been happening around her.

There had only been stories past down and charts left behind, but nothing could do justice. The night sky, from these trees, from this perspective “It’s like nothing I could have ever imagined the night sky to be like.” She recalled the daydreams she would have, how her imagination would fill in all that must be above her.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, basking in the splendor of nature.

Elsa had really remembered all Honey had told her when they had first met, hadn’t she. Never in Honeymaren’s daydreams had she ever thought that perhaps one day, not only would the sky become visible in such a way, but she would be able to watch the stars with another like this, “I really had no idea the-“ Honey thought aloud.

Elsa turned her attention to the one beside her, “No idea about-?” Elsa prompted the other to continue.

And Honeymaren realized that she had spoken this aloud, “I didn’t really believe you back then. Not really anyway.” It seemed silly to say now, considering all that had happened. But when they had first met, Honey had been skeptical that these four strangers could change anything.

But people are surprising.

Honey had come to recognize how even a single person could change the world for another, even without knowing or intending to. She had known this, it was not something she had been unaffected by in her life. A word, a single act can hold so much weight. Knowing Elsa… she felt like she was aware of the phenomenon for the first time. 

A single person can rewrite a story that seems written in stone.

Honeymaren had been tenacious, she had kept a brave face. But deep down she had believed the sky would remain hidden for her lifetime-

She had believed the Arendellians would stay forever a threat-

She had believed that she would never come to see her lost family again-

And she could have never imagined-

“I don’t blame you.” Elsa assured. At that time, even she had been unsure how well she could keep all of these promises. But since that time, Elsa had learned, and she was still learning.

The two sat, nestled side by side on that branch, taking in the celestial lights. It was like a gift to them. 

But they could not stay like this all night

“Are you ready to head back?”

Honey nodded, “But promise me that we will come sit up here together again soon.”

Elsa nodded, giddy with the thought, “It’s a date?” Casting her hand out to create an easy way down from that tall tree. Her ice formed itself into something like a slide.

It was impressive, but also prompted the thought, “Did you use magic to make your way up the tree too?”

“I may have.” Elsa admitted with an innocent expression, though she was completely aware her earlier statement may have been a tad bit misleading.

Honeymaren shook her head, a laugh leaving her as she began to tease, “That’s cheating.”

“So you will not use my method to get down?” Elsa asked with mock innocents, sure she knew the answer.

“I will.” Honey replied eagerly, because really, who wouldn’t want to.

Elsa giggled, it was exactly what she had expected, motioning at her creation, “After you.”

And the other wasted no time before she positioned herself on the slope, letting gravity take over. With a small cheer she disappeared downward, the leaves covering her from view.

It was not long before Elsa joined her.

But perhaps a bit too quickly-

Honey had not yet stepped out of the way of the path. Before she knew it, Elsa had slid under her legs, landing them both in a terrible heap upon the icy ground.

“owowow”

“Are you alright?!”

Honeymaren chuckled, already beginning to recover from the collision, “We are not at all smooth, are we?.” She could not help but remember how they had bumped heads not too long ago when trying to kiss. And now this…

“This was not how I was trying to sweep you off your feet.” The words fell from Elsa’s lips before she had known it.

“Wait…”Honeymaren thought she might have misheard, “Did you say you were trying to sweep me off my feet? …As in, court me. Go on a date?” And Honey recalled the hesitation in Elsa’s voice as she had spoken that word.

Date

Elsa felt as her face flushed. They were already an item. But it was true that the two had never had something one might consider a proper ‘date’. Was there even such a thing. In Arendelle there definitely was a certain protocol for courting individuals. Her words came out flustered as she tried to explain, “I- I wanted to have a romantic evening with you, to give you the kind of outings that couples do.” She recalled all the times Kristoff would sweep Anna off her feet, literally and figuratively, going with her into town or to walk beside the docks.

“You do all the time.” Honeymaren replied, silencing any worry that could be.

But also bringing a question, “We have?”

“Every moment I spend with you is a moment I cherish.” In truth Honeymaren had never really had time to pay much attention to these types of romantic things. Romance to her was something more practical, something natural, something that came in ways unexpected. It was in words spoken and touches exchanged. It was in truth and honesty shared between two from day to day.

And wasn’t it wonderful that Elsa “Agreed. I feel the same.” Though for sure, “Have you gone on dates before?” Elsa paused, her words veering into territory she was unsure she wished to traverse. She tried her hardest to steer it away from that place. “I just want to be sure I’m doing it right. This is my first relationship after all.” It dawned on her that she had never considered Honeymaren’s past relationships.

Honeymaren seemed to consider for a moment before asking, “Doing what right?”

It was a perfectly valid question.

But also one Elsa was unsure with how to answer, “Anna would often tell me how she couldn’t wait for her dates with Kristoff, how she had everything planned, or that he had something special prepared.” She spoke as though a date was some sort of ritual she had not yet learned the words to, “I really should have asked her how a date should be when I was still at the castle.”

“That is Anna. What about for you?” Honeymaren wondered.

Elsa thought for a moment, considering all she knew, “I do like to plan and have things in order… but-“ She found that perhaps those words no longer described her as well as they once had, instead she had come to learn, “I think I like spontaneity more.”

Honeymaren thought back to the fun she had that evening, “I like that spontaneity too.”

A date does not have to be something planned with large romantic gestures, though it can.

It is spending time with the one that you love, being together in a way you both enjoy.

There was no right or wrong any etiquette book could proscribe, only what the two decided together.

As they had many times before, the pair shared a kiss.

…

But it was quite a bit different than anything they had shared in the past, as the two became quickly caught up with each other. Hands fell where they may, and without reserve, as though they had finally found their place.

Lips that had pressed against lips opened as fingers trailed across clothed skin, tracing haphazard yet certain paths across the valleys and mountains of each other’s bodies.

And Elsa felt lost…

Yet, at the same time, not at all lost.

Confidence and the desire that fueled it, a culmination of all she and Honey had traversed together to bring them to this point.

It did not seem to matter to them their surroundings as Elsa assisted to remove the other’s coverings. Exquisite skin revealed ever so slowly, both tempting and taunting.

Elsa bit her lip wondering if the other would let her cover her in kisses.

How Honeymaren seemed completely comfortable in her nudity, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the other once more. Her light breaths the only sound Elsa could hear-

Honeymaren’s voice, it caused all to dissolve around her, as she spoke words of love.

Elsa felt a chill run through her, a feeling she now could not believe she had ever mistaken for the cold. And the warm fingers upon her back, as they undid button after button, was it’s cause.

She moved against the other-

Chest to chest and heart to heart.

But it hardly seemed enough-

Honeymaren seemed to think so too.

She shifted perfectly against the other, their bodies fitting together like matching puzzle pieces. Honey broke their kiss, but only to move her attention elsewhere. Her hand not daring to leave Elsa’s body, as it moved to caress the peaks before her.

And Elsa felt as though she might melt from the touch. Her mind already in a daze at the thought of feeling the other in the same way, of her hand moving lower, of making the other-

…

Elsa opened her eyes, her heart was pounding in the same rushed beat it had within her dream… a dream? She shuffled through the fresh ‘memory’, the feeling it had left her with-

Yes, finally able to separate reality from fantasy, she remembered. They had come down from that tall tree, sharing a kiss before spending the rest of the evening together with everyone by the fire. So, it had all been a dream, vivid and surely conjured by all the readings she had done that very morning.

Elsa flushed, trying her hardest to force the dream out of her mind, yet finding a part of her wishing the dream to continue once she closed her eyes again.

~*~

_**A/N:** _ _Sorry it took so long to update. It has been a long week. Hopefully everything will settle soon._

_I have been thinking about the idea of "dates" recently. I'm married. We have "date days", sure. But at the same time everyday is like an unspoken date. When we just started dating, a night spent together cooking a meal then cuddling and watching a film would be considered a date. Now it's a relaxing Saturday night XD I hope Elsa and Honey's comfort toward each other was able to come out in this chapter._

_We are slowly coming toward the send of this story~ But there is still a lot left too... Get ready for it!_

_Till next time <3_


	18. Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter was inspired by a cover by Madilyn (youtube) to the song Dusk Till Dawn.

Elsa covered her face, not exactly sure of how she felt about having such a dream. Her cheeks felt warm under her touch as she remembered-

It seemed very rude to envision another in such a way… wasn’t it?

She felt it would be impossible to fall asleep again, no matter how much she would wish for the extra hours rest.

“Elsa?”

The woman in question felt the body beside her as it shifted.

Honeymaren was awake at such an early hour? That never happened. Elsa cursed her poor luck as she uncovered her eyes, turning to meet the other’s gaze.

Honeymaren looked just as much awake- “Are you alright?” The concern in her eyes making her seem all the more alert. She had not forgotten the words that had been spoken to Elsa, how distraught the other had been just a night ago. Honey felt her jaw clench, a hate for whomever those unknown persons were. How she wished Elsa would tell her, especially if it was still on her mind.

“I- I had a dream.”

One which, given the fresh memory, Honeymaren assumed must have been a nightmare. What else would wake the other in such a way? And so, she offered what little comfort she could in this kind of situation.

Open arms, and an ear to listen.

Elsa hesitated, the dream she had had still fresh in her mind, but only for a moment before finding her way into those arms.

Honeymaren felt how the other’s heart beat so rapidly. The lingering fear from that nightmare? “Dreams can be frightening, can’t they.” She tried to sooth, speaking words of reassurance, a wisdom that had been passed down to her, “But even if they are, they can be there to guide us to something better. I have been taught to listen to my dreams, to see what I can make of them. I will gladly listen to yours, if you would like to tell me.”

If Elsa had dreamt of a time not too long ago, a time when she had run off into the mountains to be alone-

If she had dreamt of her parents, memories altered by wishes of a past that never was-

If she had dreamt of anything else at all, she may have freely shared without a single thought.

But it was not.

This dream had been-

And so, to answer, Elsa slowly lean forward. Her lips met in an equally answered kiss.

How the two always seemed to move as though with one mind, sometimes perhaps even a little too in sync.

But were they also in this way? That was the question in Elsa’s mind.

If Honeymaren thought of such physical expressions of love, she had never mentioned nor moved forward with any advances. In fact, she seemed quite distant with the matter since that first talk they had had.

Elsa felt as though she must still be dreaming as they continued their kiss, parting her lips ever so slightly, falling deeply into the emotion underlining her in that moment.

And Honey?

Without any thought at all, Honeymaren returned in kind, meeting Elsa halfway.

Always.

It was not unusual for them to share a quick kiss every now and again. But this time-

The way they kissed was reminiscent to Elsa of the dances they had shared. Though in this case, the movements were unknown to her.

And wasn’t that the fun of it all, learning new steps. Learning how the other moved and how they moved together. Just as with their dance, the pair had also found a fluidity within this kiss, a tempo that complimented them both so perfectly.

It left her feeling out of breath, though she dare not pull away. The ebb and flow of mouths rocking them gently as though this was a lullaby of its own.

_This must still be a dream._

Ever so slowly, Elsa broke the kiss, her eyes coming to rest upon the other’s. Honeymaren was so close to her, the familiar warm color of her iris just visible in the dim light. Though Elsa could not see the other’s lips, she could see a smile as it rose to those eyes. Such a small thing, but more than enough to remind Elsa that she was indeed awake.

She brought her head down, burying herself into the other’s neck. That was when a sudden and mischievous idea played in her mind. She remembered the last time she had kissed the other in such a place. It had drawn such an intoxicating reaction. And so, Elsa turned her head to the side, bringing her lips forward to place a delicate kiss upon the other’s exposed skin.

Instead Elsa was met with… laughter.

Not exactly the reaction she was trying to draw from the other.

Pulling away, she looked inquisitively into the other’s eyes, “What is it?”

“It’s just- ticklish.” Honeymaren smiled wide as she continued to squirm, maneuvering herself in a way that seemed to avoid the other’s touch all together.

Elsa distanced herself, “Sorry, are you alright?”

Honey nodded, seeming unable to explain it herself, “Don’t be. It just tickled is all.” She had never before felt so unexplainably sensitive to another’s presence. As though any move Elsa could make, however small, would cause a current to pass through her.

Still, Elsa wondered what she had done differently from the last time… she was eager to learn.

Perhaps it was Elsa’s sudden distance, missing that indefinable feeling, that led Honey to affectionately press her forehead against the other’s.

She thought how wonderful it would be if she could read Elsa’s thoughts. She sometimes imagined what a power such as that would be like if it existed. Though reality shattered that idea almost instantly, the implications to daily life would be maddening. Not to mention that she would much rather hear Elsa’s voice speaking words to her, revealing all that lay within her mind ever so slowly as she saw fit.

And Elsa would, “I dreamt of you.”

Honeymaren was caught off guard at this declaration, pulling away to look into the blue eyes before her. She had believed Elsa’s dream to be unpleasant, and so if she was involved- “What did you dream?” She asked again.

Elsa felt as though she had reached a limit, the flustered feeling she felt over the dream and uncertainty with how to proceed finally reaching its peak. It flipped a switch, causing her to feel a sudden calmness. It was a feeling similar to the one that often came over her when she was speaking to a crowd. But not exactly-

If she had to identify it, it was much more similar to the feeling she had felt when deciding to stay in the forest. A calm brought on by understanding rather than panic, something unknown but very much known. Elsa knew how she felt toward Honey, and she knew how the other felt toward her. And so, why should she be afraid to speak? She knew Honey would listen. As she would in return.

They had promised this to one another.

Elsa reached her hand upwards, resting it upon the other’s cheek. In Honey’s eyes was reflected a life Elsa could never have imagined. A reflection of the pair as they shared an endless gaze.

Did Honeymaren know how much she meant to her?

_“I love you- I’m attracted to you.” Elsa whispered, not out of shame, but pure astonishment that such a feeling even existed within her, “But you see, I’ve never, and I don’t know how, or even…” Elsa had no idea how to explain it. It was easy to see that whatever thought was in her mind was distressing to think about, as she looked down in an attempt to calm herself, “I don’t want to lose you.”_

“I had not been trying to tickle you.” Elsa admitted, no longer surprised by this feeling she held, “There was something else, something else I wanted you to feel.”

Honeymaren seemed to considered the words, thinking on their meaning. There was little she could think aside from-

_“How would you?” To Honeymaren it seemed unimaginable._

_“If we didn’t-” Elsa began, “If I never felt I could be with you in such a way.”_

_There was not a moment’s hesitation between Elsa’s statement and Honey’s reply._

_“You would not loose me.”_

_The words were firm and true, they brought a warmth to the air around them as they were left there for Elsa to digest._

_“I don’t love you because I want to have sex with you.” Honeymaren continued, sharing her own truth in exchange for the one Elsa had offered, “If you never feel comfortable then that is perfectly fine. I love just to be near to you.” It dawned on her, “In fact, if you don’t like kissing we don’t ever have to-”_

“You know, you don’t have to force yourself.”

_Elsa jumped to attention, placing her hands up before her, assuring, “No, no, I like that a lot.”_

_This caused Honeymaren to let out a small laugh, “See, we will carry on like this then.” She took hold of her girlfriend’s hands-_

“I’m not forcing myself, not at all.” Elsa shook her head, sitting up to punctuate her words, “We made a promise remember.”

_-“Will you promise to continue letting me know, as you have now, if there is something on your mind… anything.”_

_“Only if you will too.”_

_“Deal”_

Honeymaren followed, bringing herself eyelevel with the one she held so dear.

And the pair shared a smile and a memory between them, closing the distance without thought. 

It was freeing to Elsa to have spoken such things aloud, it charged their kiss with an electricity, making her hair feel as though it was standing on end. It was the same currant Honey had felt, only this time there was no pulling away.

They drew each other close, thoughts of dreams and sleep now far from both minds. Replaced instead by the desire to explore… to learn more about one another.

Honeymaren was more than surprised by the hands that so quickly played curiously with the clothes that hung loosely around her. It was more than enough motivation to put her idle hands to use, placing them reassuringly atop Elsa’s own, helping to guide the other’s hand as she lifted the cloth over her head.

Such a shame that their kiss had to be broken.

But Elsa had little time to mourn the loss of that contact as Honey’s body became visible before her. This was not the first time she had seen the other’s naked form, but even still, Elsa could never stop herself from admiring the beauty that Honey possessed. As though in a trance, Elsa reached a hand out towards the other’s chest, where a heart hid beneath.

Honeymaren jumped, letting out a small squeak when fingers as cold as ice touched her.

The noise caused Elsa to recoil.

Honey tried her very best to assess if the other’s hands were their usual chill or- “Are you nervous?” She wondered. It would not be unthinkable.

But Elsa shook her head, watching as Honey took that cold hand into her own. warming it before bestowing upon it a quick kiss.

And how Elsa felt herself flush.

Through their hands she could feel the very heartbeat she had been trying to reach.

Even after their hands parted, Elsa could still feel it. She could feel it as the other brought her close, adoringly helping to remove all that separated them. She could feel the other’s heart through the hands that tenderly moved across her body. She could feel it through the chest that pressed against her, guiding her back onto their bed. 

And as they lie like this, Honeymaren above her, her hair falling loose over both of her shoulders like a curtain. Elsa found it impossible not to let out a giggle, commenting, “Your hair is everywhere.”

Honey joined in- “It is isn’t it.” -brushing the offending strands from the other’s face. But it seemed an impossible task, for when one strand was pushed aside another would just fall in it’s place.

It was never-ending.

And neither was sure if it was the situation or the other’s joyful tone that had brought on their laughter.

Elsa reached upward, trying her hardest to help the other in her plight. This went on for some time, before Honey surrendered, giving into the demands of her thick hair and reaching for a ribbon to tie it back with.

It was such an interesting feeling, to be naked in this way. It was not at all what Elsa had expected, though that did not make it unwelcomed.

Here they were, passions high. And yet they had laughed together with ease over something so casual. Such a delightfully relaxed exchange, one that seemed to complement their current intimate state.

And the feeling of Honeymaren against her, covering her like a blanket, she did not feel exposed in the slightest.

If this was what it was like… Why had they never before been intimate in this way before? Elsa wondered this, as she pushed herself upward, pulling the other down into a kiss.

How they fell into each other, Honeymaren moving into her touches so effortlessly, as though drawn to her hands by magic. And the paths and caresses the other left on her in return.

Legs and arms entangled as though they would never be parted.

It would have been a loosing battle to try and control every breath, every sound that involuntarily made itself known, as Honey’s lips moved against her collar bone.

And so Elsa did not even attempt to try, much to the other’s delight.

Honeymaren moved lower and lower, leaving a path of kisses and gentle touches in her wake. Every so often she would speak sweet words of love, her breaths heating up Elsa’s skin as though it would reveal a message hidden beneath. Or sometimes Honey would pull away from her all together, tracing intricate patterns upon her, highlighting different features she had never noticed. Such as, “You have such a unique birthmark on your stomach. Right here. ” Taking note of how it connected to others, like a constellation in the sky.

Every pause and movement Honey seemed to take with deliberate care, not to rush or overwhelm, but also to savor and cherish every second.

And Elsa too embraced every second. For every moment the two spent exploring each other, the faster her heart began to flutter. Until- 

She felt it might stop all together.

Honeymaren halted her descent, looking up in question, “May I?”

Seeing the other between her legs, for the first time this night, Elsa felt exposed. She missed the warmth the other’s body provided, the comfort and protection in that contact. And so, Elsa shook her head ‘no’, calling the other back up into her arms, “Please come here.”

And Honeymaren did as she was told, placing a kiss upon the other’s lips, bringing herself to rest at her side, “I will be right here.” Her voice a gentle whisper.

“I just wanted to see your face.” Elsa explained, despite knowing full well that no explanation was expected. 

Honey nodded, intertwining her fingers with that of the other’s, “Should we stop?”

But Elsa shook her head, unable to even consider it, “Only if you want to.”

“I don’t.” Honey confessed, a wide grin stretched across her face as she allowed herself to be rolled from her side to her back.

Elsa felt drawn by an invisible hand, working on memory and instinct alone to elicit melodic tones and beautiful gasps from the other. She intently mirrored every kiss and touch the other had bestowed upon her.

There was truly nothing like the sound of Honeymaren’s voice.

Where it had felt as though Honey had taken her time, Elsa felt as though time was speeding around her. She found herself unable to focus on much more than how the other’s body moved beneath her. How Honeymaren’s lips let out gasps of air, and how she tasted.

Tasted.

Elsa found herself kneeling before the other, as though in prayer. She wondered if Honey felt the least bit exposed as she had in the same position.

But from the look on her face, it did not appear as though she noticed at all.

Elsa lie down on her stomach, bringing herself closer.

The distinct taste that was Honeymaren gracing her tongue, as she licked the precious pearl before her, feeling as the other’s body jolted slightly around her.

A strange feeling welled within her, leading her on. It was as though she and Honey were of the same body. For every moan that left the other’s lips, Elsa felt herself reply to that call, humming her own tune. She thought that there could not possibly be a feeling much better than this.

It was impossible to tell `how much time had passed, how many times Honey’s voice rose and fell. Until-

“Elsa.” Honey’s voice beckoned her.

Elsa could see the other reach out, and so she filled that open space in the other’s arms, kissing her sweetly.

That light kiss could have spanned an eternity and Elsa would have never known. Ever second seemed like hardly enough. And even after their lips were parted, she still felt the taste of the other present.

Honey shifted, her leg moving slickly between them, making Elsa cry out from surprise as well as-

She had not realized until this moment just how wet she had become.

Honey embraced Elsa tightly, guiding the other to rest on her side, Elsa’s leg still draped across her hip.

“I’ll stay right here.” Honey promised, “But if you’ll let me…” Her hand trailed lower down the other’s body, resting above the place her thigh had just been.

“Yes.” Elsa felt her voice as it cracked, longing for something she did not yet know.

It did not take long for that sensation to return, as sure fingers caressed her.

Honey burrowed her head in the nape of the other’s neck, placing quick kisses wherever she could, prompting every nerve within Elsa to fire at once.

A tingle ran through her body, causing her to tremble slightly. The fingers that slid between her, and eventually inside her, becoming all the more vividly known.

She held on to Honey as tightly as she could, grounding herself, keeping herself bound to the other. For if she didn’t, Elsa felt she might surely float away.

Elsa opened her eyes ever so slightly, not realizing they had been closed.

And she was met with Honey, the other’s breath just as labored.

When their gaze met, it was Honeymaren’s lips as they turned into a smile, mouthing words of “I love you.” that finally caused Elsa to fall.

The words were drowned out by a dull ringing in Elsa’s ears, clouding her senses.

She whispered back into the silence, “I love you too.” Sound returning slowly with every word. 

The pair drew each other closer still, not wishing to be parted.

~*~

**A/N:** _The story is set for 20 chapters, but there might be a few added on. I didn’t expect this whole chapter to be… well, you know ^_~._

_Sorry this took so long, I am not skilled with writing M content …and it has just been a terrible few weeks in general ;_; Hopefully the next chapter will be up much faster <3 _

_Thanks as always for reading!!!_


	19. Mistakes

**_A/N:_ ** _Thank you so much for your kind comments on the last chapter. I really appreciate every word <3 _

_And I’m SO glad that you found the last chapter so soft. Mission accomplished :D_

~*~

The rhythm of a heart.

It can be found everywhere around you:

In the sound of nature-

In the beat of instruments and the steps of a dance-

In your own chest-

But in this moment, Elsa could only hear one.

Honeymaren was so close to her, the beat of her heart resonating in her ear, strong and steady.

Trying not to cause too much movement, Elsa slowly removed herself from that sound. She wanted to see the face of the other who was still sleeping so peacefully.

But she found that Honey was not. Instead her eyes seemed to be focused behind her, looking off at nothing in particular.

It was rare for Honey to be awake first.

She did not notice Elsa’s eyes upon her.

“Honey.”

The words were soft, but just enough to break her trance.

Honeymaren smiled down at Elsa, placing a kiss upon her forehead as she spoke, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

She had already been up for what seemed like hours. Thinking…

There was much to think of. After all, she still had no idea what move to make regarding the role that was being thrust upon her.

The reason why Honeymaren had never in her life considered the idea of possibly carrying on in the role her grandmother now held, why she felt she could never be the first among equals-

Marriage was expected.

Honeymaren did not doubt she would be a fine leader, she had already proven this to herself and the village in many ways. It was what she had been trained for all her life, after all.

But Marriage, for her, it was impossible. No such a practice existed for those who loved the same sex, not among the Northuldra.

Love was not condemned, but it was not celebrated in the same way. In fact, Honey was sure many knew of her preference, and those of others in the village who felt the same. But that did not stop the traditional ways from continuing on, even if it meant ignoring the happiness of family and friends along the way.

If the Elders had not decided upon her, Honeymaren would have gladly faded into the background.

That is what she had thought might happen…

But now it was different.

With Elsa beside her, Honeymaren felt a new reserve to fight. She wanted to-

_“We’ll think of a way.”_

She remembered Elsa had told her. And she was sure a time would come soon when they would have to think seriously on it.

But today was not that day.

Elsa sat up, seeming not at all ashamed of her exposed form as all that cover her pooled at her midriff, “Don’t you have to be up?” The realization hit. Though their home was dim, she could see the rays of day peek in through small openings in the wood above them.

And Honey knew she must, but something more delayed her, “Your hair is a mess.” She teased. By being tied back, her own hair had been saved the same fate.

Elsa touched the side of her head, she could feel how it bulged out wildly. It was a rarity her hair was **so** out of place. She smiled as she imagined exactly how it must look, “Do you have a brush?”

“I will help.” Honey nodded, “You might need another set of hands with a project like this.”

And so, they readied themselves, sharing quick kisses every chance they could. It was easy to become lost in their own little world…

A knock on the door brought them back to reality, and the possibility that they had been distracted for far too long.

“Sorry Ryder, I-“ Honeymaren began.

But- “It’s Aile.” Came a voice from the other side.

“Aile?”

Both women were confused by this.

As soon as they could, they open the door to reveal the other woman.

She seemed to assess them, finding Elsa’s eye’s easily, “There is someone looking for you.”

“For me?”

Aile nodded, “From Arendelle.”

Elsa felt herself grow cold. Why would someone from Arendelle be looking for her? “Where are they?”

“I will take you to him.” Aile offered, “It seems as though he is requesting you to come back to the castle.”

“Anna.” Was all Elsa could think. She turned to Honey, stating what all three knew to be obvious, “I will be going.”

“I will go with you.“

Elsa shook her head, “I’m fine.” And she was. Elsa was strong. If there was anything she knew to be true, she and her sister would be alright. Even still, she hoped she was wrong, and that this abnormal change in routine was benign.

Honey nodded, taking the other’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance.

“This way.” Aile urged.

And with one last look back, Elsa followed.

She and Aile walked together side by side, down paths that ran through the village that were now so familiar to her.

And it was not long before she saw a familiar man.

“Kai?!”

Elsa began to quicken her pace to meet him when Aile let out a hiss from beside her.

“What is it?” Elsa questioned, slowing her step to look over at the other, finding Aile’s eyes were upon her… neck?

The other woman hummed, seeming to consider how to say gently. Instead she went with a less direct option. Taking off her shawl she walked in front of her friend, placing the shawl securely around the other woman’s shoulders, “There.” She looked over her work, satisfied. Responding to the other’s confused look, “Please keep this around you tight. You have … trust me that you will need this with you.” A touch of humor in her tone with every word.

Elsa looked down at the fabric, the intricate weavings, “Is this the shawl that was given to you at birth?” She felt she could not take something so precious.

Northuldra women were presented with such a gift when they were very small, that is what she had learned about her mother’s own.

But Aile only smiled, happy to see how Elsa remembered the custom, yet clarified, “I can see how you would think so. That shawl we only wear for festivals and important events. You do not have to worry.”

And so Elsa did not, but that did not mean that calm came. She was still confused and concerned by Kai’s presence. Elsa pulled the cloth tighter around her as requested, thanking Aile before carrying forward once more. 

Kai stood formally, addressing her to match, “Queen Elsa.”

Queen… yes, yes she was still a Queen she supposed. But hearing the words felt foreign to her now. She was not in that seat of power anymore. She thought of herself as a princess, spirit or simply… herself, Elsa. Not only this, the words made her once again question the safety of her sister, “Anna, how is she?”

Kai did not seem at all surprised that Elsa would ask, but he also seemed unprepared with how to respond, “The Queen is safe.”

This put her worry at ease…

For a moment, until he added, “Though I believe she would be in a much better state if you returned to Arendelle for a while.”

And just like that Elsa felt her ease reverse, “What happened?” It was strange for Anna to call for her without the assistance of Gale.

“Allow me to tell you on the way.” Kai offered, “We have a long ride ahead of us.”

Elsa was quick to follow him. She wondered if Nokk would be faster than the carriage they rode in. But she also wanted Kai to explain all to her, she wanted to know everything as soon as possible.

And she did learn many things from Kai. He explained to her all that had happened over the last few days.

How a few days can change so much. It had for her… and for her sister as well it seemed.

The castle, the place that had once felt like an impenetrable fortress, had been, “Attacked?!” Elsa exclaimed, finding that even when spoken aloud by her very lips it still seemed impossible.

Kai nodded, looking down as though he himself was at fault. And it was possible that was exactly how he felt, “How wonderful it was to have the gates open in such a way. It seemed impossible that anyone would want to wish harm upon the queen.”

And whoever it had been, it had been clear that they had one objective… one target.

Elsa knew Kai was not at fault, she knew this because… it was her own naivety that had led to her sister being threatened in such a way. It had been years ago, she had thought it was a fair idea. For the sake of her sister and the kingdom she had been quite lax when it came to separation of castle and town. Of course there were guards, her advisors had urged her to keep them, but they were primarily for show.

Arendelle was a safe nation, it’s citizens prosperous and satisfied, there seemed little need to worry. Elsa had been hoping to avoid shutting them out as her parents once had…

But in the end-

The overwhelming taste of copper made Elsa finally come to realize that she had been chewing her lip. “It’s my fault.” She whispered, her body jerking around mindlessly as the carriage rocked over earth.

Kai shook his head, saying something she could have never expected, “You are much like your father.”

“My father?”

The aged man nodded once, a smile that could have been born only from nostalgia rising to his lips.

Of course Elsa had been told she was similar to her mother in appearance. But in this way it was not her mother she now resembled, “Your father was tragically young when he became King, much younger than when you took up the throne. He tried so desperately to advance the kingdom in many ways.” Kai explained, “If you would permit me to say, some of which did much more trouble than good.”

Elsa listened. This was a completely new dimension to the person she had known her father to be. She had thought he was infallible in her youth, even with hints to the contrary all around her.

“I was a young man myself at a point, so I can tell you.” Kai noted, “No, even as an old man, I must still remind myself.” His voice seemed distant as he imparted these words of wisdom to one he had seen grow before his eyes, “We make mistakes, and people who you believe should know what is right sometimes do not. True failure will come if we turn a blind eye to mistakes and do not learn from them.”

Elsa looked into wise eyes, “We will.” She promised, hoping there was a solution that could be found that would not throw them backwards into the extreme of complete isolation from their people.

The carriage halted then, the driver moving to the side door, signaling that they had arrived in Arendelle. Elsa wasted little time before exiting when the doors were opened for them.

Opened doors.

Outside she was met by a very different sight, as the front gates were very much closed. Guards were posted every so many meters. The place that had finally begun to feel warm and inviting felt cold and separated once again.

Upon recognizing the former Queen the guards …did not move.

Not Even as Elsa approached, and informed, “I am here to see my sister.”

“We were not notified you would be visiting.” Spoke the one who was closest to the castle entrance.

Elsa took a step back. _Where they not going to allow her inside?_

Kai came to stand beside her, advising the guard, “What are you hesitating for, your Queen has come for a visit.”

After a few moment’s of mental deliberation, the guard opened passage for them.

How it was a strange feeling as the pair made their way to the castle doors, a heavy metal sound from behind them marking that they were sealed inside. This familiar place now felt like only a shadow of what it had been. The somber stillness was overwhelming to the senses.

“I will take my leave now.” Kai bowed his head, signaling his leave.

And Elsa felt she might beg him to stay with her until she found her sister.

He seemed to notice her hesitation, so he adding, “All will be fine.”

Elsa nodded. Yes, it would. She repeated this to herself as she walk through halls that were as silent as the dead.

The castle was large, but there were a few rooms she knew her sister liked to frequent most.

But it would not be her sister that she would find first.

“Kristoff.”

The man was just exiting a room a few doors ahead of her.

“Elsa!” He seemed just as surprised to see her.

“Where is Anna?” She rushed to him.

Kristoff motioned to the door with his head, “Resting.”

Elsa felt as though she might explode for anticipation.

Of course she wanted her sister to rest, but she also had such a desire to see her safe.

And perhaps Kristoff could see this dilemma, as he assured, “I’m sure she would be happy to see you.”

With no warning, Elsa threw her arms around her brother-in-law.

Kristoff returned the hug gladly, the two were both adjusting to such displays of affection, “I’m glad you’re here too.” Upon pulling away, he wondered aloud, “How did you know to visit earlier?”

“Anna sent for me.” Elsa explained, assuming it to be the case.

From Kristoff’s reaction, perhaps she was incorrect in the assumption.

But, if it had been Anna, wouldn’t the guards have known?

Wouldn’t she have sent for her by the help of the spirits?

So why-

Kristoff opened the door for her, sure that it was best Elsa speak to Anna about it all.

The Queen was currently lying on her side, her frame was small in comparison to the bed. She gave no indication that she was aware of the other’s presence.

“Anna.” Elsa spoke softly.

At the sound of the other’s voice, Anna rose, attempting to stand, “Elsa.” But she sat back down immediately, her face turning white. She exhaled a long breath, though she attempted to smile through it.

Elsa made her way over to her sister, embracing her gently.

Anna returned the gesture, but Elsa noticed the other’s grasp was not it’s normal strength, “How?” Anna attempted to understand, “Why are you here?”

Elsa hushed her, placing a hand to the other’s forehead. Her sister did not look well, though she did not seem to have a fever, “Kai told me everything…Why didn’t you call for me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you more after last time you came.”

“Anna, of course, I am here always.” Elsa lightly scolded, “We will find out who did this together.”

And the younger smiled, seeming to forget her troubles… but only for a moment. She took in a deep shaky breath.

“Is everything alright?” Elsa asked.

“I haven’t been feeling all that well.” Anna explained, “It comes and goes.”

Elsa stood, slipping out of her sister’s arms, “I will get you some tea to calm your-“

But Anna kept a hold, “Kristoff has already gone to fetch some.” Not allowing them to part just yet. She searched for a topic of conversation until her wave of nausea passed, something that would distract her from the unpleasant feeling, “You need to tell me about this shawl.” It was obviously not their mother’s, and she was sure it had a story to tell.

And did it ever.

“A friend gave it to me to wear today.” Elsa took it off to present to her sister, so that she may appreciate the detail, “She said I might need it.”

But the detail on the fabric was not what Anna noticed first. The Queen burst out in strained laughter, clutching her stomach as though in pain, “Yes you do, your friend is very right.”

Once again there were eyes upon her neck.

“What is it?” Elsa reached to touch the area of interest, but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

“You have a few… love bites on you.” Anna explained in a whisper, even though Elsa was the only other who could possibly hear.

“Love bites?”

“I guess they do not write about such things in those biology books you were reading, did they?”

It took a moment to register.

The dim light-

The confusion Kai’s visit had brought-

Neither she or Honey had noticed.

Elsa quickly took back the shawl, wrapping it around herself tightly once more, before reaching to tuck her sister back in, “I think you need to rest.”

All the while Anna grinned ear to ear, “So I guess things worked out just fine.”

“It seems like you’re feeling better.” Elsa noted, changing the subject once more.

And Anna was.

The people she loved most were by her side, all together to support her, to help her toward a solution.

“How long will you be staying?”

“As long as you need.”

Things could only get better from here.

~*~

Honeymaren and Ryder were returning to the village for the day. As the seasons began to shift, so to was their work. The pair walked through the forest together, speaking about this and that.

“Mother has asked for us.” Ryder reminded, “I bet she will want to talk to you about your looming decision.”

“Is it really a decision?”

“But you always talk so much.” Ryder wined, “Why don’t you just explain your reservations?”

Honeymaren sent a look of daggers at her brother, “You have such a way with words.”

“See! Exactly like that.” The younger pointed out, paying no mind to the other’s empty threat, “You always say what you mean.” And though part of him believed it so simple, he knew it was not.

Her brother was one thing, speaking out against the elders… Honeymaren hadn’t dared ever consider it. At least, not until recently.

They went silently on.

Honey was still very worried for Anna, and all that could possibly be happening in Arendelle. But she was sure Elsa would succeed in whatever the situation called for.

They were still quite a distance from the village center when they heard voices. The words indistinguishable from the natural chatter of the forest at first.

“Do you hear that?” Ryder asked.

And Honey did, she strained her ears to listen.

“--think--for good.“

“--so.”

“-has it-----.”

It was impossible to read any meaning, and the conversation seemed too harmless to bother, “It is probably some friends fishing or playing by the lake.”

Ryder agreed.

That was when they heard it, a single word that drew their attention back to the phantom voices.

“---monster”

~*~

_**A/N:** RIP Biede and Gealbu_


	20. Fight

Honeymaren moved swiftly through the wood, as though she were on fire.

With no idea at what had caused such a change in his sister, Ryder trailed behind. He did not have time to question before they came upon-

“Gealbu? Biede?” Honeymaren stopped in her tracks. The two men were not at all whom she had expected to see, but it took very little imagination-

“Honeymaren.”

“Ryder.”

The two seemed just as surprised by the unexpected presences.

Honeymaren took a deep breath, attempting to remain as rational as possible. She had to.

Though his sister moved closer, Ryder stood at the edge of the clearing. He had never really been one to socialize, and the confusion of this particular encounter made him all the more hesitant to engage. Not to mention, these two he knew well. Much like he himself, they were descendants of the current clan elders.

“It’s nice to see you.” Came a greeting that seemed genuine enough, despite the surprise that had been. 

But Honeymaren ignored it, jumping instead to that single word that had drawn her to them in the first place, “What were you talking about?” She tried her hardest to ask casually, though it was a difficult task as she walked nearer like a stocking predator.

Gealbu tentatively turned to Biede, but his friend didn’t seem at all afraid to say, “The news from the elders of our families, I’m sure you know it is a topic of interest for many.” His words were laced with something, hiding a true sentiment beneath, “It will be interesting to see who your chosen partner will be now that you have so many eyes looking to you.”

The words Biede spoke was less of an interest and more a question, _Who do you intend to marry?_

But it was irrelevant to Honey, “And so, I am a ‘monster’ then?” She questioned, finally bringing forward the word that had brought her into the conversation with them to begin with.

“We weren’t talking about you.” Biede spoke again.

“And so I’m guessing that a week ago you weren’t talking about me either.” Honeymaren’s words were testing, making it known that she was aware.

Biede curled over on himself, feeling the sting of an elbow as it jabbed into his side. Gealbu, whom had been mostly silent until now, finally found his voice. And now that it was found, his concerns would not be held back, “Can we really trust her?” He took a step forward, trying to urge the other to find reason, “I know you, of all people, you can’t believe that the Arendellians are really our friends now.”

“They are.” Honeymaren assured, “We were invited to Arendelle, we have spent time with the citizens. How can you not see the Arendellians as strong allies, as friends.”

Ryder found himself nodding, though there was a growing tension in the air that would not allow him to relax.

“Is that not also what my great grandfather thought?” Gealbu’s voice held pain in it, but also a hatred, “And now we have one living with us?”

There was silence, all four remembering a time not too long ago when it was their role to protect their village against attacks from Arendellians soldiers. The hostility was not left only to generations of the past, they had known it well in their time.

But there had since been a promise of peace, not to mention that, “Elsa is one of us.” Honey reminded.

Gealbu shook his head, but said nothing, “And does that mean I should accept her without caution?”

Of course Honeymaren thought ‘yes’, why should he not. There was nothing Elsa had done to cause any fear, in fact, it was quite the opposite, “We had given up hope, we were fighting a never ending war.” Honeymaren spat, “Did you want to go on the rest of your life fighting?”

“No.” Came an honest reply, “But that doesn’t mean that I can accept them, accept her.”

“You seem to think we are the only who think so.” Biede interjected before Honey could retort, “I can assure you there are those who would much rather see her gone.”

Honeymaren could not believe it, “I have not heard anything of the sort.”

“And that is exactly it.” Gealbu clarified, “You are intelligent Maren, so why did you not stop to wonder why her family has not taken her in?”

Elsa and Anna were descended from one of their oldest families, and though it was true that that family had suffered much after the initial battle, not all could have been lost. So why had none come forward?

Family-

Family was, and had always been, one of the most important things to the Northuldra. And so the rejection by family spoke in an almost deafening way.

Honeymaren did not have an answer to this question.

“I just don’t want us to make the same mistake as our ancestors did. And now with your changing role I suggest you not let questions like this go unanswered.” He paused, considering, “You can’t really like her all that much.”

This caused a silence to fall over the four.

Ryder now made his way to his sister’s side, his footsteps seeming to be the only noise.

Honeymaren raised her chin, holding a prideful aura that she had surely learned to command from her grandmother, “Yes, I do.”

“It’s a shame.”

“You know how well I fight. Do you have more to say?” Honey threatened.

Gealbu did not seem all that concerned, “Her family has abandoned her.” He reminded.

“Then she will be Nattura.”

“How?”

And Honey did not have an answer yet again, but she knew one thing, “If I hear that you call her a monster again, I will make you regret it.”

“Perhaps the word would be best used to describe **you**.” Gealbu reconsidered, “After all, you are so willing to help kill your family line in the end, and with the help of someone from Arendelle.”

Honeymaren thought she heard her brother call her name, most likely to stop her from doing something very stupid.

But his voice was drowned out as fist hit flesh.

~*~

**Knock Knock**

Kristoff entered, not even waiting for a reply, “I brought you your tea, love.”

His wife’s face lit up, “Thank you, darling.” She really did seem to be feeling better, but she gladly took the teacup anyway.

The couple’s interaction was so very sweet, Elsa felt she must look away and give them privacy. But before she could, she caught a whiff of something …not so sweet, “What is that?”

Anna pulled away from her husband, looking down at the cup in her hand, “It doesn’t smell or taste all that wonderful, but it has been helping with-“ She paused.

This made Elsa once again curious, “Helps with what?” She asked in a soft voice, waiting for her sister to fill in the mystery.

Anna looked to Kristoff. Both looked unsure of something.

But unsure of what?

It made Elsa anxious, “Please.” Her stomach was in knots. Was there something more Kai had not told her?

_“Please Kai, tell me.”_

_The old man would explain, “The Queen was making her way to her room one night.”_

_Elsa listened._

_“She saw a cloaked figure, there standing outside of her chamber …” The words were hard to speak, “-with a sword.”_

_Elsa felt her eyes could not focus. The words were even harder to believe, “What did they want?”_

_It seemed obvious that whatever it was was not good._

_“When they saw her out instead of in her room, they lunged.”_

_Elsa felt her heart in her throat, making it hard to swallow… to even breathe._

_Kai let out a small chuckle, a jarring noise against what he had just shared, “And so our Queen grabbed a sward from the wall and fought.”_

_Elsa rushed to ask, a question she had asked the man once already, “Was she hurt, does she have a scratch on her?” Her voice was firm, though there was a sudden chill she felt from within her._

_Kai shook his head, dispelling the thought, “Whoever it was fled, a trail of blood to mark their exit.”_

_Elsa looked up and out of the carriage window, wanting nothing more than to see her sister._

_To hear her voice-_

_To ask her-_

“Please.” Elsa tried again.

Kristoff gave a little nod toward his wife, “You couldn’t wait, and now here she is.” 

Anna did not need any more convincing than this. She turned to Elsa, speaking joyful words that shown bright against the dark that had fallen around them, “I’m pregnant.”

~*~

**_A/N:_ ** _Little baby chapter._


	21. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of thought that goes into a name.

**_Chapter Warning:_ ** _This chapter has physical violence. It’s not extremely graphic, but still be aware of violence, injury and blood._

**_A/N:_ ** _This part is half of a chapter, the half of the chapter that has been done for at least a week X_X Will be working a lot more on this story as my work is closed for the next week and will be “at home” for at least 2 more weeks after that. That leaves a lot of extra time._

_ I hope everyone is staying healthy <3 _

* * *

Honeymaren thought she heard her brother call her name, most likely to stop her from doing something very stupid.

But his voice was drowned out as fist hit flesh.

There was no satisfaction that was found in the strike. And it could have very well been a friendly nudge for how quickly Gealbu recovered, finding his footing easily with the resilience that a lifetime of practice had bestowed upon him.

The world spun around Honey as her legs were kicked out from under her.

It had only been a short time since she had last been in any sort of conflict. And yet, how quickly she had forgotten the sting of it.

“I thought you wanted a fight?” Gealbu questioned, noticing the very same, “But you let your guard down so quickly. That’s not like you.”

They had sparred in the past and knew how the other moved. But for as well as they knew each other in this way, they both knew nothing about the other’s mind. They both could not fathom. 

_How can you trust her?_

_How can you not?_

Honeymaren frowned. She had not wanted a fight … or had she. It had felt more like impulse to lash out as she had.

_If you are threatened, never hesitate to fight back as hard as you can. They will not care if you live or die._

The words that had been spoken to them during their youth had faded over time, but the sentiment remained.

Born in a time of persistent conflict…

Both had been taught to survive in the most literal sense. To protect-

Gealbu mirrored the woman’s expression, “Did I say something that hit a nerve?” His questioning words holding an understanding within them.

Of course he knew they had.

Two conflicting courses ran through Honeymaren’s heart, both taught to her by her elders.

Converse-

Fight-

As she rose from the ground, one lesson overpowered the other.

It seemed as though whatever course of action she had chosen to take had also ran through Gealbu’s mind. They circled one another in an impersonal dance, both calculating much in their minds.

Who could move more swiftly?

Who was strongest between them?

Was there anything to use around them to increase their odds?

An assessment was made before a conscious thought could even be had, and the two came at each other.

Gealbu made his presence known, a declaration that he would not take their quarrel lightly, connecting a steady fist with the side of Honey’s ribs.

A flash of pain radiated through her. But she would not allow herself to show it, there was no time, as any hesitation could cause an opening for another blow to land.

This was something they both knew-

After all, the pair had learned under the same life teachers, making their attacks and defenses all the more easy to read.

It should have been enough to wake them up.

It should have sent the message that this other person is not an enemy.

But the more the two moved against one another, the more and more reasonable their conflict seemed. 

Frustrated with the other’s evasive movements, Gealbu grasped onto the other’s arm, working quickly to subdue his opponent before she had the chance to react.

Honey thrashed about in his hold, looking for a way to make her escape. No maneuver came to mind-

Every breath she took felt like a dagger in her chest.

-none except one.

Her hand was close enough to her belt, and with the smallest movement she unsheathed a dagger.

How easily the blade moved against skin-

Gealbu grunted in pain, releasing his hold to tend to his wounded arm.

Their eyes fixed to one another, unwilling to look away.

Honeymaren took the moment’s pause to inspect her side with a cautioned hand, recoiling her touch instantly at the feeling it brought. She tightened the grip upon the blade, gritting her teeth from the sharp pain that seemed to pulse along with the beat of her heart.

This was not the first time Honeymaren had been hurt when fighting.

Nor was it Gealbu’s.

And so, both knew, this fight was far from ov-

“Stop!” A commanding voice called out to them.

Honeymaren and Gealbu knew they had no choice but to acknowledge that furious voice.

Yalana made her way to them, every step she took held a power that felt as though it could move the earth. 

Following close behind her, Ryder and Biede emerged into the clearing, their faces holding concern.

Yalana’s eyes fell to one, “Honeymaren.” But her voice held no concern.

Honey looked quickly to Gealbu, checking once more if it was safe to turn her back to him, before taking small steps toward her grandmother.

The two men left the older woman’s side to tend to Gealbu, leaving her to speak with her granddaughter.

“I-“ Yalana looked at a loss for words, obvious disappointment saturating every word, “What possessed you to-“ She could not fathom, “Is this any way you have been taught to behave? To fight?”

Yes.

Yes it was.

But also, “No.” Honeymaren answered. And though she felt no regret over the brawl, she did feel guilt at the distress it had caused the other woman-

The problems it was sure to cause for her family.

She realized this as her heart began to calm.

Yalana took a deep breath, perhaps attempting to calm herself as well, “Then why?” She tried to understand.

Honeymaren fell to her knees before her grandmother, feeling beyond forgiveness, feeling unworthy of the patients she was being shown.

After all, this was only the beginning of the problems she would cause for the older woman.

“There is a lot of meaning to a name. From birth your name has suited you well. Sweet…but also as unpredictable and turbulent as the sea.”

“I do not want to lead.”

Honeymaren listened to the silence, her eyes still downcast.

With an exacerbated sigh, Yalana spoke once more, “You may not have a choice anymore, not after this.”

Honeymaren felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She of course hated the shame this fight would bring, but at the same time…this was not an unwelcomed outcome.

No, it had started because-

“Why have Elsa’s family not come forward to welcome her back?”

The questions seemed to come from nowhere. Causing Yalana to wonder, “Is this what it was about then? Elsa?” She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, she felt a headache coming on very quickly, “Stand so I can see you.” She beckoned the other.

Honeymaren did as she was told, not without trouble.

Wise eyes looked clearly into eyes still clouded by reckless youth, “Many deaths occurred before your birth, and with those deaths the loss of history. Traditions were uprooted and names lost.”

These were all things Honeymaren knew. But still, “Such an old family-” She had studied them, knew them all by name, and yet, “There is really no one left?” It was difficult to believe, too devastating to believe. Somewhere deep down she had hoped…

Yalana took a deep breath, “If branches of that family still remain, they are unaware. There would be little to recover to make any sort of connection, a name perhaps, or a vague memory that has been passed down.”

So Elsa’s family had not abandoned her…

Of course, what reason would there be? Honeymaren had seen it herself how all in the village had accepted Elsa with open arms. And yet still, there must be some who still held onto their fear. Or was Gealbu lying about this too?

The sound of swift footsteps approaching drew the two women’s attention to-

“Mother.”

Virba looked out of breath, her eyes falling to her daughter, “Honey.” She ran to her, “Are you hurt?”

~*~

“I’m pregnant.”

Elsa could not identify the feeling that ran through her. It was so overwhelming.

Anna let out a chuckle at her sister’s expression, “You are going to be an aunt.” She tried once more.

“You’re…” The elder of the two finally managed to say, “-going to be a mother.”

Kristoff watched the two with interest, his eyes widening as unexpectedly… Elsa began to cry.

“Why are you crying?” Anna cooed, taking her sister into her arms, a gentle smile still adorning her lips.

Elsa could not explain all she felt in that moment.

She was happy for her sister, happy for Kristoff, happy for this child who would grow with so much love.

“You know-“ Elsa sniffed, a sudden thought invading her mind, “A friend of mine just had a baby girl. Aduna.”

A friend.

Anna was happy to hear that her sister was making friends, not to mention the name of her own mother, “Does she know about mom?” She wondered.

Elsa shook her head, pulling away, “I don’t think so. No one has mentioned mother or her family to me, so I wasn’t sure if it was right to ask.“

When her eyes once more met her sister’s, Elsa felt as though she might begin to cry once more.

But a sudden intrusion caused the entire mood in the room to shift in one instant-


End file.
